Total Drama Multiverse Adventure
by ThelastCyberKnight
Summary: Chris has gather up a new cast of victims- I mean contestants. Multiple characters from different franchises will fight it out to see who wins the prize.
1. Theme Song

**I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last season on Total Drama Multiverse. I got my hands on a Tardis and decide make whole season of me and the contestants going into other franchises. Villain rises and heroes stepped up. Korrina defeated Metal Sonic and won 10 million dollars. Now it's time for a new season. This Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventure!" Chris said.

Music begins with camera appears in random places.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

 **Don't worry. I'm almost done with the pre planning. Late January is the release date.**

 **Have a nice day**


	2. Meet the Contestants

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

Chris stands in front of the studio from Total Drama Action. He looks into the camera and smiles.

"Greetings. Welcome back to the movie. We're waiting for our contestants to arrival for their torture-I mean…contest. Yeah that's it."

A bus stops right besides Chris. The doors open. Lighting and Jo walked out of the bus and stand besides Chris. They both glare at each other, they couldn't stand the others presences.

"Welcome back Jo and Lighting. How does it feel to be veterans to this new cast?" Chris asks.

"Hey! It's Lighting and Jo. I'm always first." Lighting said.

"How about Cameron?" Jo asks.

"Besides that one time." Lighting said.

"And All-Stars?"

"That too." Lighting said dismissively.

Chris looks to the camera.

"I just want to say, that these two are going to be the most normal people in this season." He says to the audience.

"Where's the rest of the cast? Or did everyone want Lighting to get beaten again?" Jo asks.

"Sha-please, I'm going to win." Lighting states proudly.

"The rest of the cast will arrive." Chris said.

A sound of a motorcycle catches everyone's attention. They look back and see a motorcycle coming towards them. Chris recognizes the red, white, and blue colors and knew who it is.

"And here he is."

The motorcycle stops right near Jo and Lighting. The rider steps and reveals…Captain America.

"Captain America!" Jo and Lighting said together, both shocked.

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain." Chris moves his hand to shake. The both of them shake.

"Call me, Steve."

They break off from shaking hands.

"Captain America, what are you doing here?" Jo asks confused. Why would Captain America want to participate in a reality TV show?

"I'm out of a job."

"Don't you know Tony Stark? Can't he give you money?" Jo asks.

Cap remembers that last time he talked to Tony Stark. The battle and what Tony learned that day about Bucky. Cap replies, "It's…Complicated."

"Where's your cool shield?" Lighting asks.

"I don't own it anymore."

"Sha-uh. I wanted to see it." Lighting said disappointed.

"Time for the next contestant. Please welcome…"

Screams of a teenage boy could be heard, although they are faint.

"What is that?" Lighting asks.

"Sounds like someone is screaming."

A teenager slams into the road and rolls to Chris. The boy had angel wings and wore a white tunic.

"Is that an angel?" Captain America asks in a deadpan tone.

"Can we eat it?" Lighting asks.

Everyone looks at Lighting, giving him a look of confusion.

"What? I'm hungry and it has wings."

Pit jumps up and stands proudly, "I'm no side dish. I'm Pit! Servant of the goddess Palutena!"

"Also the master of crash landing. You were supposed to enter in a cool way." Chris said. He leers at Pit.

"The power of flight ran out."

"No excuses! Next!"

Another motorcycle heads towards them. There were two woman on the cycle. One driving it and the other girl had here arms wrapped around the driver's waist.

"Next from the hit series RWBY. Ruby Rose and Yang Xia Long!"

The motorcycle stops. Ruby and Yang slid off it.

"Um…hi-i Chris." Ruby stuttered. She felt a bit a shy.

"These Sha-chumps are going to easy to beat." Lighting said proudly.

"Really? How about you say that closer to me." Yang dared him.

Lighting assuming nothing bad will happen, walks over to Yang.

Ruby knowing what's going to happen, just says "Oh boy."

"These Sha…" Yang grabs Lighting by the chest and lifts him up into the air.

"Sha-WHAT?" Lighting said surprise.

Yang spins him around the air at the fast speeds. Lighting screams throughout all of it. Jo finds amusement in Lighting predicament around and smiles at it.

"I like this girl already."

Captain America steps in, not wanting Lighting to get hurt.

"Alright, that's enough."

"Fine." Yang stops spinning Lighting. She places Lighting back onto the ground. Lighting walks in circles before he falls to the ground.

"How were you able to do that?" Pit asks.

"I'm strong." Yang smirked.

"But how are your strong?"

Yang was about to answer, but Chris intervenes. "No socializing right now. We still have ten contestants to introduce."

Chris looks up and sees a small plane coming down. The wheels of the plane touch the ground and slows town. The plane stops a few meters away from where the cast was. The plane window opens up and out comes the pilot.

"Here's Skyla." Chris says.

Skyla climbs out of the plane and steps onto the ground. She has a tan skin tone, blue eyes and dark red hair. She wears blue short-shorts to go with her dark blue boots. She wears a long-sleeved light blue crop top with a big dark blue gloves.

"Hi everyone." Skyla says upbeat.

Everyone said hi back, except for Pit, who's staring at her. He finds himself to be infatuate with Skyla.

"How was the flight?" Chris asks.

"It was great. Can't wait for this show to take off."

Jo seeing her revealing attire, just scoffs.

"She's too much of a bimbo to be a pilot."

"You're just jealous that boys go crazy for her." Lighting referring to Pit, who's still staring at Skyla.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"So pretty." Pit said in a docile state.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Doesn't count, he's an angel." Jo said.

Suddenly a man appears in the middle of the contestants in a small flash of light. The man wears a blue trench coat and has brown hair.

The contestants are puzzled. Who is this person? Chris just smiled at the new man.

"Yes, I made it." The man said.

"This is Captain Jack Harkness." Chris said.

"Thanks Chris, but I can introduce myself."

"The Doctor told not let you introduce yourself."

"THE DOCTOR!" A robotic voice yells out.

The cast looks up into the sky and sees a black Dalek flying.

"It's a Dalek. Run!" Jack said.

"Exterminate!"

The Dalek fires laser at Jack, killing him. The contestants scream in horror. Captain America runs over to Jack and puts his fingers on Jack's veins. Captain America stares Jack's dead body."

"This is Dalek Sec. And can you stop killing the contestants? Even though it's entertaining." Chris said.

"He just killed Jack." Pit said in a panic.

"Just give him a second."

Jack gasps and comes back to life. Captain America in taken aback by this.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" Jack asks.

"Steve Rogers."

"Nice to meet you, Steve Rogers."

"Don't start." Chris said.

Jack stands back up.

"Chris, why did you bring a Dalek here?" Jack asks.

"I thought it would be fun."

"Have you seen what they do to others? They kill anything that's not a Dalek."

"That's why I find them entertaining."

Dalek Sec lands on the ground. The Dalek looks around at each of the cast. Jo and Lighting were behind Pit. While Ruby and Yang points their weapons at it.

"Guys, can you not kill each other. Or at least right now."

Ruby and Yang put their weapons away. Dalek Sec moves his ray gun downwards.

"With that being settle. Let's move on." Chris said.

"Yes." an unfamiliar voice says.

Chris and the cast look around who said that.

"Who said that?" Chris asks.

"Me."

A hand grabs Chris's shoulder and turns him around. Chris screams in terror. But it turned to annoyance when he saw who it is.

"Sombra! Don't do that to a guy."

"I won't, promise." Sombra said sarcastically.

"Who's she?"

"That's Sombra, the world's greatest hacker." Chris said.

"Really Jo. Then how do I know that you run your own fan page for yourself?" Sombra asks.

"No I don't." Jo said in a panic.

"I also hacked into Chris's email. I know the rest of the contestants."

"You did what?" Chris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I thought I made my computer hacker proof. That's it, I'm going back to pigeons."

 **(Static)**

Sombra chuckles.

"What he doesn't know is that I know the whole season's challenges."

Sombra summons a few purple squares at her finger tips. She proceeds to hack the camera and delete her recording.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Next will be Newt." Sombra said.

"Sombra, don't spoil it." Chris said annoyed.

"Hello." Newt walks to the cast. He wears a blue trench coat that is fully open which shows a brown vest. He also wears a white shirt underneath the vest, with a bowtie brown pants.

"Hi. Now wait with the others." Chris said.

"Newt looks at each contestant, one at a time. Newt notices each contestant's odd wardrobe. He tries to sound happy and says, "Splendid."

Newt stands beside Dalek Sec.

"What's your name?"

Dalek Sec ignored him.

"Silent one." Newt said.

A little girl climbs over Dalek Sec and runs past the other contestants. This baffled the others. She runs up the Chris.

"Meet Iris, the wannabe Dragon Master."

Iris annoyed by Chris's intro of her, says with heavy breath, "I'm getting there."

Skyla remembering her old friend, says very happy, "Iris!"

Iris turns around to see Skyla.

"Skyla, how's it been? How's the Gym?" Iris asks happily.

"Amazing. It's so great to see you again."

"You two know each other?" Ruby asks

"Yeah we met a while back. You were traveling with Ash." Skyla said.

"Yep."

"Why exactly did you run here?" Jack asks,

"I was running from monsters!" Iris said fearfully.

The cast tenses up. But Jack decides to joke about.

"You mean this one." Jack refers to Dalek Sec.

Iris looks at Dalek Sec. She doesn't feel afraid of Dalek Sec and wonders why Jack refers to it as a monster.

"It looks like a huggable trach can." Iris said.

"Dalek Sec kil-."

"What were you running from?" Skyla asks, interrupting Jack.

Iris is about to speak, when gun shots are heard. Coming from the way she came. Everyone look back and see the Joker taking steps backwards, while firing an AK-47 at something. The Joker wears his purple suit with a flower on it.

Joker glances back and see his fellow players. He smiles at them.

"Oh hi guys. Uncle Joker here, just fighting a faker."

The Joker looks back to his frond and sees a large figure holding a chainsaw in the air. The figure brought the chainsaw down. Joker jumped back and continues firing.

The figure is tall and has a huge body frame. Not muscular, just huge. The man wears a pokeadot red pants. The man wore a clown fight. On his head, a fire it lit on it.

"And this is Sweet Tooth, the most obviously rip-off of me in history!"

Sweet Tooth, hating being called a rip-off, swipes at Joker with his chainsaw from the right side.

"I'm not a rip-off!"

Chris didn't want his contestants to die…well not at least, steps in to stop him.

"Woah guys can you not kill each other. Wait until the actual challenges starts. Then you can kill each other."

The Joker and Sweet Tooth ignore Chris and went back to fighting.

Joker continues to fire at Sweet Tooth, while dodging the chainsaw swipes. However, his guns ran out of ammo. He throws it to the side and grabs a pistol from his right jacket pocket. Joker resumes shooting Sweet Tooth.

Sweet Tooth remains unaffected by the bullets. They go through him like butter, but nothing happen. Sweet Tooth continues his assault.

Chris getting tired of these two fighting, put his foot down.

"If you don't stop fighting right now, you are both eliminated!"

Joker and Sweet Tooth stopped moving. The two are them looked at each other and narrowed their eyes. The two reluctantly dropped their weapons onto the ground.

Joker walked to where Dalek Sec and stand right next to him. Joker puts his left arm on Sec's dome to lean.

"GET YOUR ARM OFF ME!"

Joker listens to Dalek. Joker crosses his arms.

Sweet Tooth walks to the other side of the road and waits there.

A small wooden carriage stops a few feet where the contestants. The carriage isn't pulled by a horse. In fact, it wasn't pulled by anything.

On top of the carriage is a beautiful red head who wears on her upper torso and a blue skirt. The woman has a band wrapped around her, which had a tube attached to the carriage. She removes the band and steps off the carriage.

Jack goes up to the lady to introduce himself. He shakes her and says, "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

"Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail Guild!" She said proudly.

Chris annoyed by his flirting, decides to stop him.

"Oh cut it out."

Jack passively responds, "I was only saying hello."

Erza knows Jack's game, decides to flirt back.

"Don't bite something you can't chew."

"We'll see."

Jack raises her hand and kisses it.

"Move on, Casanova." Chris said.

The door from the right side of the carriage opens. The cast moves to the right side to see who it is. A dark brown haired girl wearing a black zip up vest that goes until it reaches her bellybutton. She wears black shorts and sneakers.

"This is Tifa. I picked her up on the way here." Erza said.

"Now since all of you are here, we can started. First, has anyone watched the show before?"

Jo, Lighting, Skyla, and Iris raised their hands.

Chris is annoyed by the lack of research. Combine with the fact that two of them were already TD contestants.

"Really just four of you?"

They nod.

Chris sighs that he needs to explain the rules.

"All of you will compete for the prize. Last player standing wins. There'll be two teams. We're going to have a challenge to figure who are the captains."

"What's the challenge?" Jack asks.

Chris grabs a black square from his pocket. There were multiple buttons on the black square. Chris presses one and they all disappear.

They reappear in between two giant stadium stands with hundreds of people cheering them on. They stand on a sandy ground. In one direction is a canyon and the other is a desert. There were sixteen vehicles in front of them, ready to be drive.

The contestants are confused at how they got here. They turn to Chris for answers. Chris, really excited for this challenge, blurts it out.

"Welcome to Tatooine. The first challenge will be Pod Racing!"

 **Alright the challenge will be here in a few weeks.**

 **So question: which character are you rooting for?**

 **Let me know in the reviews**

 **Have a nice day.**


	3. Now this is Pod-Racing

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

The contestant looks around their surroundings. Then they look at the Pod Racers and stared in awe at their huge size.

Chris, figuring that they had enough looking at the scenery, moves on to the explaining the challenge.

"Enough with the staring. It's challenge time!"

Chris turns to the pod racers.

"For this challenge, you will all the race in these cool Pod-Racers. You must do three laps. First two vehicles to finish will be team captain and will chose their teams. Any question?"

"How did we get here?" Ruby asked.

"Eh. You're supposed to raise your hand. Then I ignore you."

Ruby at perplexed by Chris statement. Just says awkwardly, "Okay."

"But since you brought it up I'll tell you. I created a teleporter that lets us travel across the universe!"

Jack raises his hand.

However Chris stops him right there, "No more questions."

Jack just sighs in annoyance.

Chris points to the Pod racers. "Now get into one!"

They all run to their racing vehicles. Or in case of Dalek Sec, just moves very slowly. When Sec pasted Chris, Chris just looks in amazement at how this Dalek moves so slowly.

"Wow, and I thought the hover board moved slowly."

Pit jumps into a Pod Racer. Pit looks at the control and is utterly baffled on how to operate it. He yells out to Chris "Is there a manual?"

Chris yells back "Nope!"

Pits just groans and hits his head on the controls.

Sombra, on the other hand, knows what to do. She summons her purple square hacks into the pod racer. The vehicle had purple lines begins to spread across it.

Sombra lets out a small laugh.

Dalek finally reaches his vehicle. He elevates himself to the seat. But realizes that he couldn't fit in. He turns his dome head around to Chris.

"MY SEAT IS TOO SMALL!"

"You'll have to watch then."

Dalek Sec just screams in anger. He files away from the ship. Sec then turns around. Sec fires a laser blast at Pod-Racer, causing it to explode.

The other contestants are taken aback by this. They look at Sec, wondering what he'll do next. Sec just flies back to Chris and stands near him.

Chris impress by Dalek Sec's destructive capabilities, asks "Want to blow up the contestants?"

Dalek Sec turns his dome head to Chris.

"YES!"

Chris smiles evilly.

Skyla pulls a lever. The racer turns on. She puts her hands on the throttles. She moves the left throttle slightly. The pod racer begins to turn to the right. Skyla moves the throttle back to the bottom. Skyla smiles at figuring out what to do.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Since I'm an experience pilot and quick learner, I know what know to do. Time to win!"

 **(Confessional End)**

Skyla notices Ruby and Yang trying to figure out how the heck to drive these things. Ruby is just confused at the control how to drive, while Yang hits it on trying to make it start.

"Can we get some help?" Ruby asked.

Skyla feels oblige to help.

"The big lever is the on switch. The throttles are how you steer it."

Ruby and Yang listen to her. They both pulled the lever. The engines turns on. The engine color is red, and yellow, respectively.

They both give Skyla a thumbs up.

Skyla just waves back and smiles. She then widens her when she realized that everyone now knows how to fly the pod racers.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Skyla faced palmed.

 **(Confessional End)**

Sombra stares at Jack from a far. He is activates the Pod Racer and is incredibly proud.

"Yes!

Sombra decides she needs a little bit of sabotage. She turns invisible and runs towards Jack. When she got close, she begins to tip toe to make she didn't get Jack's attention.

Sombra places a small cylinder with purple onto the bottom of Jack's ride. She runs back to her and turns visible. She smirks at the successful attachment of the cylinder.

Sweet Tooth inspects his ride. He grabs a piece of metal covers the engine and peels it off easily. Sweet Tooth seeing that this ride's metal is extremely weak, looks around to find something to fix it.

He sees a dozen droids hanging out, near a blow torch. Sweet Tooth walks over to them.

 _Later_

"Contestants line up!" Chris said over a PA.

The contestants began to line for the race. They were broken into four lines. Skyla, Jack, Pit, and Sweet Tooth were on the first line. Yang, Sombra, Tifa, and Captain America were on the second line. Joker, Newt, Lighting and Jo were on the third line. And Erza, Ruby, and Iris were on the final line.

Joker slams his fist angrily on his controls.

"I should be on the first line!"

Chris stands in the announcer booth. To spectate the race.

"On your mark…"

The contestants then pulled the lever back.

"…Get Set…"

They put their hands on the throttles.

"…Go!"

The pod racers speed away to race into the deserts of Tatooine. However, Pit accidently push the left throttle up only, which made him turned right and crashed into the stadium walls.

Pit scream in fear, as he launch from the pod-racer into the stands. He crashes into a few people. Pit groans in pain.

"Oh. That got to hurt." Chris said.

 _The racers_

They make their way through a canyon. The rocks pillars reached up to the sky. The racers try to avoid hitting him.

Skyla currently leads first, with Jack at a close second. Skyla glances back to see Jack. She is impressed by Jack's abilities to drive the pod-racer. She gives Jack a thumbs up. He salutes back to her.

The rest of the contestants were battling each other for not last place. Each of them trying to pass each other, while dodging the pillars.

Joker and Sweet Tooth are neck with each other. Both of them slam each other's pod-racer in each other.

"You're going down, clown!" Sweet tooth yelled.

Joker counter "You first!"

All of the contestants made out of the canyon and made into a desert with huge mountain on the right side of the racers. For a moment they thought they were safe, but then blaster fire is beginning to be shoot at them.

The blaster fire hits Newt's and Lighting's pod racer. Specifically the wires that hold the cockpit and engines together. Causing them to be fling out of their rides. They screamed in fear as they descent to the ground.

Newt grabs his magic wand. He fires a white laser beam to the ground. He uses the beam to hold himself into the air. When he is just a few feet above the ground. The beam disappears. Newt falls to the ground, with very minor bruises. He smiles that he didn't die.

On the other hand, Lighting hits the ground hard. He groans in pain as he stands up.

 _Chris_

He watches this from live camera footage. He is extremely excited at what just happen.

"Two out at the same time. Amazing! Now twelve remain. Who will be out next?"

 _The Contestants_

The laser blasts continue to rain down on the contestants.

"Who's shooting at us?" Jo asked.

Ruby pod-racer engine is hit by one of the blasts. Her engine begins to fail. Ruby eyes widen in panic. She moves her right beside her sister Yang.

"Mind if I hope on?" Ruby asked.

"Always welcome little sis."

Ruby jumps onto the back of the pilot section of Yang's ride. Ruby's former ride crashes into the ground and explodes.

Ruby sighs in relief.

Ruby takes out her weapon, Crescent Rose. She turns into its sniper mode. Ruby places her eye in scope and tracks where the laser blasts come from. The blasts came from Tusken Raiders, who were sitting on top of the mountains.

Ruby fires a bullet at one of the Tusken Raiders. The raider is shot dead and falls to the ground. Ruby reloads and fires at another. Killing that one, too. She fires at another raider. Ruby reloads in quick second. She keeps on firing at the raiders until they ran away.

Yang seeing that the blaster fire has stopped, decides to congratulate Ruby.

"Great job Ruby."

"It was nothing." Ruby said humbly.

The contestants enter narrow cavern, where they couldn't past each other. The light of their vehicles light the way through this cavern.

The rankings are from first to last are Skyla, Sweet Tooth, Sombra, Jack, Joker, Tifa, Jo, Erza, Captain America, Ruby and Yang, and Iris

Sombra looks back at Jack. She sees that Jack is right behind. She looks back and sees the rest of the contestants. Sombra decides to have plan go into full effect.

Sombra presses a button on arm and she teleports out of her seat. She reappears behind Jack. Before Jack could notice, Sombra summon semi-automatic gun out of thin air and fires at the controls.

Jack moves his hands back from the controls before the bullets could hit him. The controls sparked out and explode.

Sombra jumps onto Jack's engines, then back onto her pilot seat.

Jack Pod-racer begins to fail. He tries to control, but it falls the ground. Creating a wall of sand as it crashes.

The three racers behind Jack. Joker, Tifa and Jo closes their eyes before passing through the sand. They passed through this sand before it went back to the ground. Joker, Tifa, and Jo cough up sand that went down their throats.

Sombra looks back and sees that her plan has failed. She narrows her eyes in anger.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Maldita sea! I thought that would work." Sombra said frustrated.

 **(Confessional End)**

They exited the cavern. They are now in an open desert field, where it is easier to move past others.

Sweet Tooth tries to past Skyla by moving around her, but Skyla just blocks him from moving up by going into Sweet Tooth's way. Sweet Tooth screams in frustration.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"If she think that she can stop me! Then she is going to die!" Sweet Tooth yelled.

 **(Confessional End)**

Sweet Tooth begins to ram his pod-Racer into Skyla's pilot seat. Skyla looks back afraid at this monster who is trying to kill her. She tries to go faster, but she is already at maximum speed.

Iris comes right besides Sweet Tooth. She rams her pod-racer into Sweet's Tooth's, to save Skyla from him. He notices this and slams his ride back into Iris's, very hard. Causing her to lose control and the ride to hit the ground and roll over.

Skyla looks on in horror, at her friend being rammed and rolled over.

"Iris!"

Iris comes out of the wreck and stands up.

"I'm okay."

Skyla sighs in relief.

"And there goes another one!" Chris said.

The contestants crosses the finish line, finishing their first lap.

"Two more laps to go! Who will crash and burn next? Let's find out."

They re-enter the canyon.

Skyla still tries to hold on to first place, but Sweet Tooth is still ramming into, to try and kill her.

Sombra catches up. She takes out her semi-automatic. She fires at Sweet Tooth, but bullets don't affect him. Sweet Tooth is more mildly annoyed by them.

Sombra is confused at why her bullet weren't working.

"How is he bullet proof? He's guy with a clown mask."

Joker pulls up to Sombra's left side.

"I ask myself that question too." Joker said.

Sombra realizing that this is a good time to shoot Joker, aims her gun at him.

Joker sees this and is bit afraid.

"Whoa. Calm down, let's talk this out." Joker said.

Joker actually lies and throws a pie at Sombra. She moves her head out of the way and the pies lands on a huge pillar.

Sombra smirks at the Joker's failure.

"You miss."

Joker smiles back with his icon big smile. What he hit is close enough.

"Did I?"

Joker grabs a controller with a big red button on it. He presses his index finger down. The pie explode, causing the pillar to fall downwards onto the track.

The contestants behind Joker saw this and stop their vehicles by pulling throttle back down to bottom. Unfortunately, Jo was close enough to the pillar, and the pillar landed on her engines. Crushing them. It crush didn't Jo, but the pilot seat hit the ground.

The other contestants went back to full speed, to try to catch up.

Jo waves her fist into at Joker for wrecking her chance of winning.

 _Sombra and Joker_

Sombra looks at Joker. She is impressive at Joker's plan.

"Impressive."

"That's not even half of what I can do."

"This what I can do."

Sombra moves her left hand upwards. She aims at the Joker's ride. Sombra summons the small purple cubs.

"What hell are you doing?" Joker asked.

"Taking a bad clown out of the race."

Sombra hacks into Joker's pod racer. The racer had purple lines appearing across. Then it shut down. The pod racer slide across the ground for a few seconds until it stop in direction of the track.

He sees Sombra moving out his line of sight. Then the rest of the pod racers past him.

Joker kicks the sand in anger. He then kicks his pod racer. Which caused hurt his foot and scream in pain and anger.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Sombra laughs hysterically at wrecking the Joker.

"Such idiot."

 **(Confessional End)**

The racers enter the part of the track with the mountain range. Most of them were looking at the mountain, just to make sure that the sand people were shooting at them.

Ruby and Yang were just riding along, passing Erza, Tifa and Captain America.

"You sure you scared them away?" Yang asked.

"Yep. Nothing can go wrong."

 _Chris_

He looks over his contestants through a camera. He sighs in boredom. He grabs a small radio from his pocket and speaks into it.

"Sec, mind if you show these people, the true power of the Daleks?"

"I WILL SHOW THEM!" Dalek Sec said over the radio.

 _The contestants_

They were near the carven ready to enter. When three blue lasers fired at Tifa's, Captain America's, and Erza engines. Causing them to crash.

They jump from their rides. They got into a fighting positions. The three try to see where the blast came from.

"Who shoot us?" Captain America asked.

Dalek Sec flew towards them. He remains five meters away from them and five meters above ground.

All three of them are surprise at Dalek Sec's action's

"Dalek Sec?" Tifa, Cap, and Erza said together.

But then Captain remembers the Sec killed Jack earlier.

"Actually that makes sense."

Captain America takes a few steps forward.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to exterminated us?"

"MY ORDERS ARE TO DESTORY YOUR TRANSPORTS. I WILL SHOOT THE REST DOWN WHEN THEY COME BACK."

Captain America knowing the fire power of Dalek Sec and the dangers he poses. Captain just throws his shield at Dalek Sec.

But Dalek moves out of the way.

"EXTERMINATE!" Dalek Sec yelled.

Dalek Sec aimed his laser gun at Captain America. Then fires. The Blue Beam would have killed Captain America, haven't Erza stood in front of Cap and blocked the blast with an iron shield.

Captain looks surprises at the sudden appearance of this shield.

"Where did you get that shield?"

"That's my magic ability." Erza said.

The shield disappears and in its place, a sword.

Captain America is shocked at this ability.

"Now…" Erza said. She begins to charge toward Dalek Sec, while holding the sword with both hands. Dalek Sec fires at Erza, trying to kill her. But Erza moves from to side to side, avoiding the lasers. She jumps up into the air. She reaches the elevation where Dalek Sec is. She swings her sword across Dalek Sec's casing. This Sec to be flown away.

Dalek Sec screams at the extreme speeds that he is going at.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"NEW OBJECTIVE! EXTERMINATE ERZA SCARLETT." Dalek Sec said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The remaining racers_

They exited the cavern and back into the desert.

Skyla still remains first, but she is starting to get more nervous. She looks back and still sees Sweet Tooth behind her.

Skyla gulped in fear.

Behind them, Sombra is battling for third against Ruby and Yang. Sombra fires her semi-automatic at Ruby and Yang.

But Ruby blocks the attack, by turning Crescent Rose into Scythe mode. She spins around so fast that it blocks the bullets.

Sombra realizes that shooting at them is kind pointless, so she aims her gun the engines. She fires away.

Ruby sees this. She taps into her semblance of super speed. She runs over to engines. She protects them in the same way she did when Sombra was shooting at her.

Sombra gives up on shooting. She throws her teleported onto the side of the Pod-Racer. She then teleports onto the ride.

She is about to aim her gun at Ruby, when Yang uses her right shotgun gauntlets and shoots Sombra off the Pod-Racer

Sombra rolls a bit, getting cover in sand. She stands on one knee and sees Ruby and Yang driving away.

"Sorry!" Ruby said.

Sombra is enrage by losing. She slams her fist in the ground.

 _Back with the racers._

Skyla, Sweet Tooth, and Ruby and Yang passes the finish line, and go into their third lap.

"One lap remains! Three racers left! Who will win?" Chris said excitedly.

Sweet Tooth stills tries to ram his Pod-Racer into Skyla's Pod-Racer. Skyla's pilot seat is raised up, farther into the air.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Skyla said extremely afraid.

Then Ruby and Yang catches up to them. They remained behind Sweet Tooth. Yang steps off her driver's seat. She then jumps onto her right engine. Yang looks back to Ruby.

"Drive!"

Ruby listens. She steps into the cockpit and operates the pod-racer.

Yang leaps to Sweet Tooth. She lands in front of Sweet Tooth. She delivers a powerful punch with her right hand to Sweet Tooth's face. This also cause a bullet to fly out her shotgun gauntlet into Sweet Tooth's face. Sweet Tooth face is moved to the right from the impact. But Sweet Tooth moves his head back into place. He then glares at Yang.

Yang widens her eyes in surprise at Sweet Tooth manage to remain unaffected by the blast.

Sweet Tooth grabs Yang's right leg and tosses her over himself. Yang screams. She lands back onto the right of her Pod-Racer. She is in a kneeling position, but stands up. She then points at Sweet Tooth.

"That's it! Play time is over!" Yang yelled.

She glances at Ruby.

"Full speed!"

"We are at full speed."

"Oh." Yang said.

Yang turns her other bracelet on her left hand into a shotgun gauntlet.

"Let's shoot this jerk down!"

Yang fires multiple shotgun rounds at Sweet Tooth's cockpit. Which had no effect. Yang looks puzzled.

"Why aren't bullets working?"

"Maybe we should get in closer." Ruby said.

They exited the canyon and into the desert with the huge mountain.

"We're right behind him. There must some sort of special protection." Yang said.

Sweet Tooth, having enough of Ruby and Yang, decides to get rid of them. He snaps the control lever into half.

He throws it at Ruby's and Yang's left engine. It penetrates through the weak steal, and begins to shut it down.

The engine begins to flicker on and off.

Ruby knowing the fact that it's going to crash, yells to Yang, "Abandon Ship!"

Ruby jumps off the Pod-Racer and rolls through the sand.

Yang jumps onto Sweet Tooth's ride. She first jumps onto the cock pit. Then she leaps to the right engine. She smashes her fists together and red energy visibly surges from her. Yang looks Sweet Tooth and says "Time for you to head to the mechanic!"

Yang smash her right fist into the engine. The engine is smashed apart. of the engine falls apart into the pieces. Yang hops on one of the bigger piece, then jumps onto Skyla's cockpit.

"Mind if I hope on?" Yang smirked.

"Sure you can." Skyla said happily. She is grateful at being saved from Sweet Tooth.

Speaking of him, Sweet Tooth slams into the desert

"No!" he yelled angrily.

Skyla and Yang finished the remained of the race. They reached the finish line. The people in the stands cheer for them, for their great victory.

Chris walks to them.

"Congratulations Skyla, you are now a team captain."

Skyla jumps into the air, with one arms pointed into the sky.

"Yes!" Skyla said triumph.

"Me too. I'm second."

"No, you're not."

Yang looks puzzled.

"I crossed the finish line. That means I'm a team captain too."

"No the vehicles. Not the racers. Sweet Tooth is a team captain." Chris pointed out.

Yang lets out a groan of annoyance. She then purposely falls to the ground and lays on the sand.

"Dang it."

"Skyla, since you're first. You can bring two people to winner's class. Who will it be?"

Skyla thinks about this, wondering which contestant should go with her. She looks down to Yang. Skyla is still thankful for Yang did.

"I'll take Yang and Ruby."

Yang jumps back up. She grabs Skyla's hand and shakes it very fast.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Yang said happily.

"Who will be on which team? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Who is your favorite character is this and who's your least favorite. Let me know.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	4. Team picking

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventures! Pod-Racing. Oh my, oh my, that was cool. Each contestant competed with each other to win the position of team captain. Gym-leader Skyla won first and takes Ruby and Yang to first class with her. While Sweet Tooth gets second on a technicality. Who will they choose? Find on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

Music begins with camera appears in random places.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

 **Song over**

Skyla, Yang, and Ruby are currently getting to go bed. The room they were about to sleep in, is very fancy. A yellow orange color scheme, with a white lines going across the room.

Skyla puts on a blue night shirt and pants. She jumps onto her bed and tuck herself in. Ruby and Yang wear a tank top and pants as their sleep wear. They slept on bunk bed. With Ruby on top, and Yang at the button. Skyla slept to the right of Ruby and Yang.

"Thanks for bringing us, Skyla." Ruby said.

Skyla turns to her side.

"It was nothing. Yang did save me from Sweet Tooth." Skyla smiles a bit.

"It's my duty to beat creeps like that." Yang said proudly.

Skyla puts her right hand behind her back and asks anxiously, "Can I ask you something?"

"All ears." Yang said.

"Do you want to be in alliance?" Skyla asked.

"Sure." Yang said casually.

Skyla originally thinking that Yang was going to be hesitant, says "Hear me-"

She realize Yang accept the deal. She is a bit surprised by this and asks baffled, "Wait, that's it."

"Yep."

"No second thoughts?" Skyla asks.

"Nope."

Skyla turns to Ruby.

"How about you, Ruby? Want to join?"

Ruby nods her head, yes.

Skyla is taken aback by this.

"Wow. Thanks."

Yang smirked.

"So did you notice angel boy drooling over you?"

"You mean Pit?"

"No I mean Sweet Tooth." Yang said jokingly.

Skyla begins to process the information.

"Really? I didn't notice."

Yang is a bit surprise by this. "How could you not notice?"

"Why me?" Skyla asked.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Yang asked.

Skyla is about to say to counter that. But then thought about what Yang said. She thinks about her outfit and how it show off her…um…feminine features.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Pit isn't the first guy to have a crush on me. But he's the first to be an angel. I wouldn't mind going on a date, but he's too young."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Good night." Skyla said.

She closes her eyes and begins to drift asleep.

"Night, Ruby." Yang said.

"Night, Yang."

Yang closes her eyes and goes to sleep. Ruby still remains awake and wonders something.

"Wonder how the others are doing."

 _Male bedrooms_

Joker and Sweet were staring angrily at each other. Both waiting strike when the other let's there guard down.

Most of the guys were awake. They are afraid that Joker or Sweet Tooth are going to kill them while they sleep.

However, Jack is doing fine. Sleeping like a baby. The others are surprised at this feat.

"How is Jack asleep?" Pit asked.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Since I'm immortal. I can't die. So even if Sweet Tooth or Joker kill me in my sleep, I'll just come back to life. It's going hurt, but might as well get some shut eye."

 **(Confessional End)**

Pit looks at Dalek Sec, who is stand right near his bed. Just hanging around.

"Are you asleep?" Pit asked

"DALEKS HAVE NO NEED FOR SLEEP!"

"Lucky you."

 _The female bedrooms_

They all were sleeping on their beds, except for Jo, who is tip toeing to Sombra's bed. Jo thinks Sombra is asleep. She has a glass of water in her right hand. Readying to put Sombra hand in it as payback.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I should have won that challenge. But she ruined it. Now she's going to be wet in the morning." Jo said. She realizes that last part sounded weird.

"That sounded weird."

 **(Confessional End)**

Jo grabs Sombra's right hand. She is about to place Sombra's hand into the glass. Then Sombra's semi-automatic appears in her hand.

Jo lets go of Sombra's hand and drops the glass in shock and fear.

"Don't ever try." Sombra said.

Jo nodded.

"Now…Go." Sombra said.

Jo ran back to her bed.

 _The next morning_

The loser contestants gather up in the dining room from Total Drama World Tour. Most of the guys had black outlines surrounding their eyes and were slouching. The only two who weren't are Jack and Dalek Sec.

"So who's ready for the challenge?" Jack asked happily.

His fellow male contestant moaned tiredly. Even Pit fell to the ground, out of pure exhaustion.

Chris walked into the room. With Skyla, Ruby and Yang.

Pit looks at Skyla. He falls into a dazed romance. As he sees hearts surrounding Skyla, with a pink background.

Pit is about to say hello, but he fell asleep. And he snored.

"Today's Challenge is…" Chris is about to explain it, but is interrupt by Jo.

"Why are we in the plan from Total Drama World?"

"That's not important."

"I'm pretty sure it is. The audience will ask question?" Jo asked.

Chris lets a sigh of contempt.

"Fine. We're not actually on the plane. We are in a pocket dimension."

All of them gasped except for Pit, who is still sleeping.

"After Zoom kidnapped me last season, we decide to build a safe place where none of my enemies that I'm going to make this season, can find me."

"How did you do this?" Jack asked in amazement.

"We borrow this idea from the Doctor's Tardis."

"The Doctor? He let you do this?" Jack said disbelieving.

"Nope, but he can't find me." Chris lets out a laugh of triumph. He returns back to his normal tone. "Skyla, Sweet Tooth. Time to pick."

Ruby and Yang walk back to the rest of the contestants. On their way back, Sweet Tooth passes them. He gave them a stare of pure anger. Ruby had a concern, while Yang just shrugs him off.

Sweet Tooth stands right beside Skyla. He stares down at her for what she did yesterday. Skyla takes a few away from him.

"Ladies first." Chris referred to Skyla.

"Yang." Skyla said without a second thought.

Yang walks over to Skyla. She gives Skyla a high five and stands right beside her.

"Sweet Tooth. You're turn." Chris said.

Sweet Tooth examines each contestant. He moves his eyes to contestant. He started first with Tifa, then to Lightning and now he focus on Ruby.

Ruby is crossing her fingers and saying to herself "Please don't choose me."

Her request is fulfil.

"Sombra." Sweet Tooth said.

"Who me?" Sombra said mockingly.

"Yes." Sweet Tooth said bluntly.

Sombra walks to Sweet Tooth. She besides him.

Skyla thinks of her next choice. But she didn't need to think that hard.

"Ruby."

"Yes." Ruby said happily. She joins Skyla and Yang. She stands right beside Yang.

Iris pouts in the corner. At the fact that her friend didn't pick her yet.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I better not to be chose last. I always go last." Iris said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Captain America!" Sweet Tooth said.

He had a disgusted look on his face when he was chosen. Captain walks to him. He stands right beside Sombra.

"Iris." Skyla said.

Iris leaps into the air with much joy.

"Horary."

Iris slides over the table to reach Skyla. She stands beside Skyla.

"Newt." Sweet Tooth said.

"I don't want to join his team." Newt complained.

"Too bad." Chris said. The tone of the voice can tell he didn't care.

Newt lets out a heavy sigh at the fact he had to join Sweet Tooth. He walks over and stands right next to Captain America.

"Jack." Skyla said.

Jack smiles. He walks over to Skyla. He lends his hand out toward Skyla.

"Don't think we been properly introduce. Captain Jack Harkness." He's put on a flirting tone.

They shake hands.

"I'm Skyla."

"Nice to meet you Skyla." Jack puts on a big smile.

Skyla just smiles back.

Pit hears Jack's flirting. He's wakes up. Enraged by that Jack is flirting with his crush. He stands right back up and yells "No flirting!"

Skyla and Jack look at Pit. They are surprised by Pit's attitude. Jack tried to defend himself.

"What's wrong with saying hello?" Jack asked.

"You're not saying hello. You…you're flirting!"

"Sorry. I'll stop." Jack said defensively.

Jack moves away.

"You better." Pit said.

Pit widens his eyes and looks around the room. He sees everyone is staring at him for the scene he made. Pit sees Skyla, who is giving him an awkward look for his odd behavior.

Pit realizes that he had made fool of himself.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Pit, face palmed at his stupid actions.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Lighting." Sweet Tooth said.

"Sham-bam. You're not going to regret this." Lighting said. He ran over to Sweet Tooth and stood right beside him.

"Erza." Sweet Tooth said.

Erza walks calmly towards Sweet Tooth. She shoots a glare at him. Sweet Tooth glares. They stared down each other for a bit.

The contestants look worried. They fear that Sweet Tooth and Erza were about to throw down. But Chris steps in.

"Move on."

Sweet Tooth and Erza stopped glaring at each other. Erza just stands right Lighting.

"Hey! He skipped me." Skyla complained.

"Don't care." Chris sad.

"Jo." Skyla said.

"Me?" Jo said surprised.

"Yep." Skyla said.

Jo sighs angrily at the fact that she has to be on Skyla's team. She walks over there and stood with the rest of the Skyla's group.

"It's nice to be on your team, ladies." Jack smiles at them. Skyla, Yang, and Ruby smile back, while Jo just looks away angrily.

"Jack. Some of those girls are under eighteen." Chris points out.

"I didn't know that." Jack said surprised.

"One strike. I don't want to bring in the police."

Jack just nods. He went back to just standing around.

"Tifa." Sweet Tooth said.

Tifa walks over to them. Not having any reaction to be chosen.

Skyla thinks hard at who to pick next. She takes a good look at each contestant.

She first looks at Pit, who waved his hand at her and smiles awkwardly. Skyla shaves her head no.

Skyla glances at Dalek Sec. The Dalek just stands there, not doing anything. A mouse walks onto to the table, looking for some scraps. Dalek Sec aims his gun and fires at the mouse. The mouse's skeleton is seen when the laser hit it. Skyla cringes in fear.

She moves on to Joker, who is currently smiling evilly. Skyla looks desperate. Who does she chose? Then she snapped her fingers when she came up with something.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I used to do Air Battles. Which were basically, me figuring out how the battle would go by judging the Pokémon. I don't use that system anymore, but I think it's time for a revival."

 **(Confessional End)**

Skyla begins to picture in her mind, what would be the result of choosing a different person.

She first pictures Pit. He runs up to Skyla with flowers in his hand. Then Sweet Tooth came along. With a chainsaw. Pit then hid behind Skyla.

Skyla shakes her head, no and moves onto Joker. Joker sprays his laughing gas into Skyla's face. Which causes Skyla to laugh uncontrollably. Then Sweet Tooth came along in this scenario too. Joker hides behind Skyla for protection.

Skyla shakes her head again and moves onto Dalek Sec. Sweet Tooth comes along again, but Dalek Sec shoots his death ray and kills Sweet Tooth.

"Dalek Sec." Skyla said.

Dalek Sec moves over to Skyla and joins Skyla's group.

"That wasn't a good idea." Jack whisper into Skyla's ears.

"Don't worry. According to my calculations, Dalek Sec is the best choice." Skyla said.

Pit hears this. His eyes weld up with tears at Skyla thinking that he wasn't the best.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Pits cry out loud. He covers his eyes with his hands.

 **(Confessional End)**

Sweet Tooth looks between Joker and Pit. Sweet Tooth sees Joker smiling evilly. When Sweet Tooth turns to Pit, he is wiping away tears.

"Joker." Sweet Tooth said.

"Really me?" Joker said surprise at Sweet Tooth picking him.

"Yes. Now go." Sweet Tooth said annoyed.

Joker walks over and stands at the edge of the team to be far away from Sweet Tooth.

"Pit since you're the last player. You go to Skyla's team."

Pits sighs at the fact he went last. He walks over to Skyla's team.

"Time for team names. Skyla. What do you got?" Chris asked.

"We're the flyers!" Skyla said.

A blue circle appears with an airplane in the middle.

"Really, the flyers?" Chris sounded unimpressed by the name. Especially since how obviously it is.

Skyla nods yes.

"Whatever. Sweet Tooth, what do you got."

"Psychopaths!"

A red circle appears. Sweet Tooth's mask is at the center.

"Better name." Chris said. "Anyway. Today's challenge is going to be a classic video game."

Jack looks him puzzle, he thinks that he meant to say, "Is going to be based off a classic video game." So he ask.

"Don't you mean, going to be based off a classic video game?"

"Nope." Chris said.

He raised his right hand to his chest. He move his shirt down. A weird looking device is wrapped around his wrist. It had a big red button on it.

Chris press the big red button. They all disappear in a flash of light.

 _To where they went._

They reappear in 80s style video game. When they were in Donkey Kong. The contestants stared in shock at where they are."

"Welcome to your first challenge. Playing Donkey Kong." Chris said.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **What do you think of the team names?**

 **Also I want to bring up one thing. If you want, go look up Skyla's design. I already gave a description, but trust me. It's something you need to see to believe. It's a good design. But I bring it up because of the "feminine features" line.**

 **Who do you want to see gone? Just want to say that if the character you're rooting for loses, then don't stop reading the story. You might like the others.**

 **One last thing. I didn't want to split this chapter into two, but my next few days are going to busy. So I thought I might as well upload what I got. The schedule for this story might be all over the place. The next few months are going to busy and don't know if I can keep on releasing weekly.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	5. Donkey Kong!

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

The contestants look in surprise at the environment of Donkey Kong. With the ionic purple girders and blue ladders.

"I remember playing this when I was kid." Jack said.

"Me too." Skyla said.

Jack turns to Skyla. A bit surprise at Skyla knowing the game.

"Donkey Kong exists in the Pokémon universe?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Looks like somethings are universal across universes."

"WHAT IS THIS GAME?" Dalek Sec asked.

"It's Donkey Kong." Jack said.

"EXPLAIN!"

"You seriously don't know what Donkey Kong is?" Jack asked.

"NO!"

"Figures." Jack said.

Chris snapped his finger to grab their attention. Which it does. They pay full attention to Chris.

"You're challenge is simple. One player from each team will be at the end of the level where Donkey Kong is." Chris points to the top of the game.

Donkey Kong is smashing his fists into his chest and smiling that showed off his teeth.

"Then one player from each team must race to the top to save their teammates. Best out of seven wins. Now pick your damsel/dude in distress."

 _The Flyers_

"How about we sent Jo up?" Skyla asked.

"No way! I want to actually do something. Let's pick Pit." Jo points to Pit, who is sleep.

"Isn't it wrong not to ask him?" Ruby asked.

"He's asleep. He doesn't get a choice in the matter." Jo said.

Skyla is bit hesitant to listen to Jo.

"I agree with Ruby. We can't just force it upon him."

"Didn't he flip out on you, just because Jack flirted with you?" Jo said.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Skyla asked.

"This would be a proper punishment. Just to avoid future instances."

Skyla thinks about Jo's idea. She puts her right hand under her chin to show that she's thinking about it. Skyla release a heavy sigh. Jo had a good point.

"Fine."

Skyla turns to Chris.

"Pit's the dude is distress."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I came here for fun. I didn't want hurt anyone's feelings, but I have to." Skyla said depressingly.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"That Bimbo doesn't know what's coming for her. She doesn't have the guts to a leader. She will be gone and I will win." Jo said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The Psychopaths_

"Who wants to go?" Sombra asked.

All of the male contestant were half asleep. They didn't hear Sombra's because they were so dazed.

Sombra, Erza, and Tifa look at each other, knowing they're the only ones that are were fully awake.

"It's up to us." Erza said.

"We still need to pick someone." Tifa said.

"Who? They're all almost asleep."

They turned to their male counterparts. They began to inspect each of them.

"Who to pick?" Sombra asked.

Newt raises his hand.

"I'll go."

"You have magic. Why would we waste you?"

"Because out of all of us, I'm one who's about to fall asleep." Newt said.

"Excellent." Sombra said.

"Chris, we pick Newt."

"Great." Chris looks up to Donkey Kong.

"Yo, Donkey. We have chosen. Grab the dork with bowtie and the angel."

Donkey Kong jumps from the top of his girders. He lands on the bottom, which causes some of the contestants to lose their balance. He lands right next to the Psychopaths.

Donkey Kong grabs Newt. He runs over to the flyers and grabs Pit. A two blue ladder to the top appears where Donkey Kong landed.

Donkey Kong begins to climb them. They disappear as Donkey Kong climbs back to the top. He place Newt and Pit on a separate girder, right next to him.

"Teams. Pick your first runner." Chris said.

 _The Psychopaths_

"One of the three of us will have to go." Sombra said. She refers to herself, Erza and Tifa.

"I will gladly volunteer." Erza said.

 _The Flyers._

"Pick me." Ruby said.

"What can you do to get us first?" Jo asked.

"I can run really fast." Ruby said.

"That's it?" Jo asked.

"Really fast." Ruby said.

"Trust me. My sister is really fast." Yang said.

"Then it's settle." Skyla said.

Jo crosses her arms in annoyance at Skyla's just agreeing with Ruby and Yang.

 _First race_

Ruby and Erza were at the bottom of the iconic Donkey Kong level. They get into their starting positions.

"It's an honor to race with you." Erza said.

"Thanks. No one has ever said that to me before."

Chris stands behind them.

"On your mark, get set…Go!"

Ruby zips away in blink of an eye. Erza is surprise by this. She and the rest of the contestants watches in awe, how Ruby is moving so fast.

Every step that person could take in a second, Ruby is doing ten times at fast. Donkey Kong began to throw barrels down the level.

Ruby jumps over them. Ruby then takes out Crescent Rose. Ruby slashes one of the barrels in half. Ruby is already half there.

Erza remembers that she has to race, so started to run.

"Don't bother, we already lost." Jo said.

Ruby reaches the top. She jumps onto the top where Pit and Newt is.

"Ruby is first one up. It's one to zero for the flyers." Chris said.

"Can I come down?" Ruby yelled.

"No. Stay up there until the challenge is over." Chris said.

Pit wakes up from Ruby's yelling. He opens his eyes and yawn's heavily.

"Five more minutes." Pit said sleepily.

"Um Pit…you're not in bed."

Pit turns his head. He sees Donkey Kong and shoots his eyes wide. He jumps up onto his feet.

"Donkey Kong!"

"You too, know each other?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. We duke it out every few years in smash." Pit said.

"Smash?" Ruby said, not being familiar with the thing that Pit is talking about.

"Super Smash Bros. It's a game."

"Oh." Ruby said.

"More important question. Why am I up here?"

"We choose you because you were asleep. And sleepy people are not good runners."

"You didn't ask me first!" Pit said angered.

"We're sorry. Let's just wait until the game is over."

Pit just crosses his arms and pouts.

 _Back to the starting line._

Dalek Sec and Sombra are at the starting line, waiting to go.

"Go." Chris said.

Sombra begins to run as fast she could. Dalek Sec just remained standing still.

"What are you doing trash can, Go!" Jo said.

"ELEVATE." Dalek Sec said.

Sec, first hovered on the ground. Blue energy is coming out from the bottom of him. Then he went flying straight up. Dalek kept his eye stock on Sombra, to make sure she doesn't do anything that would impeach his goal.

Sombra grabs her teleporter from her pocket.

Dalek Sec sees this and yells out "EXTERMINATE!"

Dalek Sec shoots his laser at Sombra, but she manages to dodge it. She throws the teleporter onto Dalek's Sec's case.

She then teleport onto Dalek Sec. She then summon the purple squares. She then proceeds to hack Dalek Sec. She taps the purple squares. Within seconds, Dalek Sec's hovering is disable.

Sombra jumps back onto the girder.

Dalek Sec screams as falls to the ground. Dalek Sec hits the ground hard, but not enough to break his casing.

"That got to hurt." Chris said.

Sombra now begins to hack the girder. She puts her right hand onto the girder and summons the purple squares.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Oh Chris. You put me into a video game that I can easily hack. Winning will be easy." Sombra said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The part of the girders above Sombra, disappeared. It lead to the top floor. Sombra threw her teleported to the top.

However before she teleported, two barrels fells down the holes she created. She steps a few steps forward, dodging the barrels. Then she pressed a button and she went to the top.

"Sombra wins. 1-1!"

Sombra has smug look on her.

"Can you fix the holes?" Chris asked.

Sombra complies. She brings her squares back and places them onto the girders. The holes she made are fixed.

"Good. Next!" Chris said.

Tifa and Jack stood at the starting line.

"Maybe after this, we could get some coffee." Jack said.

Tifa remain silent.

"Silent type." Jack said.

"Go!" Chris said.

Tifa and Jack took off. They were neck and neck with each other. Passing each other every other second. They jumped over Barrels that were coming their way.

"Is this as fast as you can go?" Jack asked.

"I can go much faster if you want." Tifa said.

"Nah." Jack said.

 _Sombra_

She begins to hack the game. She summons the purple squares. She press them a few times.

 _Jack and Tifa_

Jack side of the girder disappears. He falls into the hole. He screams.

Jack hits the girder below him, just before he stands up, a barrel hits him. This causes the game over music play and puts Jack at the start.

"Damn it!" Jack said.

 _Tifa_

She reaches the final Girder. Donkey Kong throws a barrel at Tifa, but she jumps over. She then climbs onto the small girder, where Pit, Ruby, Sombra and Newt are.

"2-1, Psychopaths." Chris said.

"Ah man." Iris said.

"Not to worry, we can still win this." Skyla said.

"Line up." Chris said.

Skyla went to starting line. However, no one from the Psychopaths showed up.

"Psychopaths, you're up." Chris said.

The Psychopaths were asleep.

"Hm. Since the Psychopaths are asleep, they lose automatically. The Flyers win!" Chris said.

"What!" Sombra and Tifa yelled.

"That's it. It seems anti-Climatic." Jack said.

"Shut it you. We don't lose our win." Jo said.

"Okay. You will now sent two players to winner's class. Who will it be?" Chris asked.

"Might I go ladies?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Skyla said.

"Can I bring Pit?"

"Yep." Skyla said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"You're wondering why I'm bringing Pit. Because he needs to be taught proper manners." Jack said.

 **(Confessional end)**

Erza Stomps towards Chris.

"That's unfair. We demand the game continue." Erza said angered.

"Sorry, you team must be awake to play." Chris said.

"You didn't tell us that." Erza said.

"I thought it would be an obviously."

Erza glares at Chris and walks away.

 _Later_

In the caf area from Total Dram World Tour. Erza, Sombra, and Tifa were staring at their sleeping teammates.

Joker stretches his arms out and yawns.

"When does the challenge start?" Joker asked.

"We lost." Sombra said annoyed.

"What! How?" Joker said.

"You were all asleep." Erza said.

"Don't blame me. Blame Sweet Tooth, he kept us awake all night." Joker defended himself.

"Fine, we get rid of Sweet Tooth." Tifa said.

"But I do recommend we ask Dalek Sec to come to Elimination." Joker said.

Sombra, Tifa and Erza looked confused at Joker's idea to bring Sec to elimination.

"Why?" Sombra asked.

"Knowing Sweet Tooth, it's best to bring some security."

"Okay. I'll ask him." Sombra said. She stands up and was to leave, but Erza grabbed her by her right arm.

"It's best for me to ask him. He might be upset about you hacking him." Erza said.

"Fine." Sombra sits back down.

Erza walks away to talk to Dalek Sec.

"Wait. Is Dalek Sec a boy or girl?" Joker asked.

Sombra and Tifa were about to answer, but they thought about it.

"I don't know." Tifa said.

"I don't think he has a gender." Sombra said.

"Hm. Weird." Joker said.

 _Erza and Dalek Sec_

They were standing near the Bathroom Confessional.

"WHY WOULD I HELP YOU?"

"I'll will be in much gratitude and will answer one of your demands for one time."

"ACKNOWLEDGE." Dalek Sec moves

 _Later at the eliminations_

Chris stands in front of a podium. While the case sits on wooden chairs. The room is blue-whites and had walls made out of steel.

There was no exit door like previous Total Drama season where contestants walk out of. Speaking of them, they were all awake.

"Wow Psychopaths. In my years hosting this show, that is probably the worst way to lose. How could you all fall asleep during a challenge?" Chris said.

"Blame Joker!' Sweet Tooth said.

"It's your fault!" Joker counter.

"Time to vote. Go to the Bathroom Confessional. There are tablets in there. You will cast the vote on those. Also they have no value or usability outside the show. So don't steal them…Joker."

Joker pulls his collar by his index finger and smiles guilty.

"Start." Chris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"You're out, clown." Sweet Tooth said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Good bye rip off." Joker said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Chris holds a plate of marshmallows on his right hand. He then grabs a marshmallow with his left hand.

"The votes are. The following are safe. Erza, Sombra, Tifa." Chris tosses them marshmallows.

"A.K.A the only people who stayed awake." Chris mocked the sleepy contestants.

"Get on with it!" Joker said.

"Fine. Newt, Captain America, and Lighting. That leaves Joker and Sweet Tooth. You're both responsibly for your teams losing today, so it's fifty, fifty."

Joker and Sweet Tooth stared at each intensely.

"And the person who's going is…"

…

…

…

Sweet Tooth and Joker continue stared at each intensely.

…Sweet Tooth."

Chris tosses the marshmallow to Joker.

Sweet Tooth stands up and yells "What!"

Joker starts laughing.

"Got ya. I have the last laugh Sweet Tooth." Joker said.

"I will not go!" Sweet Tooth yelled.\

"Yes you will." Chris said. He presses a button on the podium. A trap door opens below Sweet Tooth.

Sweet Tooth falls into the hole, but is stuck. He's too fat to go down.

"This can stop me!" Sweet Tooth yelled. He begins to push himself up

"No. but this can. Now Dalek Sec!"

Dalek Sec barges in.

"EXTERMINATE!" Dalek Sec fires his death ray at Sweet Tooth. It hits Sweet Tooth, which causes Sweet Tooth to scream in pain and his skeleton to been seen. But this didn't kill him.

Sweet Tooth kept on trying to get out.

"Increase the juice on that ray gun." Joker told Sec.

Dalek Sec fires again. This didn't killed Sweet Tooth, as he keeps on struggling. So Dalek Sec fires once more. This time Sweet Tooth stopped moving.

Joker pokes Sweet Tooth's head. Sweet Tooth didn't respond.

"Yes! He's dead!" Joker said happily.

"No, that's terrible! I going to get sued!" Chris said.

"Do you really think anyone is going to sue you on Sweet Tooth's behalf? Even if they did, it's Sweet Tooth! No judge is going to give the case to guys who are suing on behalf of him."

"Fair point. But don't do it again!" Chris said.

Joker walks over to Dalek Sec. Joker shakes Sec's Plunger hand.

"Thank you, so much. How can I repay you?" Joker asked.

"I DO NOT NEED ANYTHING FROM YOU." Sec said.

"Good. You're an upstanding man, Sec." Joker said.

"DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF GENDER."

"Figure of speech."

"That just happen. Who will go next? Will they die? Hopefully not. Will they go down the trapdoor next time? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventure!"

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **If any Sweet Tooth fans are sad. Too bad.**

 **Have a nice day**


	6. Raft Fencing

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventures. We revisited one of the most iconic Video Games of all time! Then we tried to play. For the first time in TD history, an entire were disqualified for being asleep." Chris said.

"What about the challenge back in season one?" Chef asked.

"That doesn't count. Sweet Tooth was exterminated by Dalek Sec. Which is arguably good thing since Sweet Tooth is insane. Will another contestant by exterminated? Find out right here on…Total…Drama…Multiverse….Adventures!"

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

The Girls of both teams were sleeping in loser's class together. They were far away from each other, at least 4 meters.

Erza walks over to the Flyers. The Flyers looks to her, wondering what Erza wants.

"On behalf on my team, I like to congratulate you all on today's challenge." Erza said.

Each of the girls on The Flyers either said "thank you." Or a variation of it.

Erza puts her attention to Ruby.

"Especially you, Ruby."

"Me?" Ruby said dumbfounded.

"Yes. Your speed was brilliant."

"Thanks." Ruby said with a smile.

Erza leaves The Flyers and returns to her team.

"How nice of her." Ruby said.

Yang playfully punches Ruby on the shoulder.

"Wow, Ruby. I didn't think you would gain the other team's respect that quickly." Yang said.

"Really? You think I have gotten respect that quickly?"

"Of course. After you out ran them with no trouble."

"Ruby was the only person that manage to get to the top first." Iris popped into the conversation.

"Exactly." Yang said.

 _The Psychopaths._

Erza returns to her fellow female teammates. Sombra had arms crossed and had narrow her eyes at Erza. Erza stares at Sombra, confused. Wondering why she is giving her the mean look.

"Why did you do that?" Sombra asked.

"What?" Erza asked.

"Congratulate the other team." Sombra said.

"What's wrong with that?" Erza asked.

"You're making yourself look lame in front of them." Sombra said.

"I don't see the problem compliment the other team. It shows respect."

"You show your respect, but now they'll think you can be impressed easily."

"Weren't you impress by Ruby's feat earlier?"

"Yes, but I don't say it."

"How about we ask Tifa about this." Erza said.

They turned to Tifa and see that she is asleep.

"She has the right idea. Good night." Sombra said. She tucks herself into bed.

"Agreed." Erza said.

She lies on her and closes her eyes.

 _The Flyers_

Jo pulls the sheets over her and closes her eyes. Her teammates notices this.

"Why are you going to sleep?" Ruby asked.

"Because I want to get some sleep. Now can you be quiet?" Jo said annoyed.

"Jezz. You don't need be so rude." Yang said.

"Watch it Blondie! I'm going to do, say whatever I want." Jo said.

"Excuse me!" Yang said a bit angered. Her eyes turn red and she begins to stares intensely at Jo.

Skyla steps in, to defuse the situation.

"Let's respect what Jo wants. Besides, it's time to go to sleep anyway."

Yang eyes turn back to blue. She breaks eye contact with Jo.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Yang said.

Yang lays down on her and begins to fall asleep. She didn't put the sheets over. The rest of the Flyers put their sheets over themselves. They start to daze into sleep.

Jo stares angrily at Yang.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"She's going first." Jo said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Winner's class_

Pit is lying in his bed, still wearing his white tunic. Jack knocks his fist onto Pit's head.

"Wake up." Jack said. He stops knocking his fist.

Pit wakes up. His rubs the part of his head that was hit by Jack's fist.

"Ow! What was that for?" Pit asked.

"It's time to teach some manners Pit."

Pit is baffled at why Jack would want to teach him manners. Pit remembers in a flashback that he lost cool when Jack flirted with Skyla. Pit sighs heavily.

"I deserve whatever punishment you have in mind."

"Punishment? No, I'm going teach you manners."

"You're not going to beat me up." Pit said surprised.

"No. I'm going to teach how to flirt with Skyla."

"Really!" Pit said happily.

"Yes."

Pit switches to his more serious side, he questions why Jack would help.

"Why would you help me?"

"Because you need it by the looks of it."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"The reason why I'm helping Pit isn't because I want an alliance with him. It's just that I can't stand him making himself look like a fool in front of his crush."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Now time to get some sleep, tiger. We have a challenge in the morning." Jack flirted.

Jack returns to his bed and tucks himself in.

Pit is confused by Jack's flirting, but decides to listen to his advice and goes back to sleep.

 _A few hours later_

The contestants from both teams, expect for Jack and Pit, were in the dining room. They were eating some grey blob that looks like jelly.

Chris, Pit, and Jack steps into the room. Jack and Pit were eating ham sandwiches. They are biting into it slowly, savoring the taste.

"Why do they get good food and we get this-thing?" Yang refers to her breakfast. She touches the jello with her fork. The fork melted.

Jack and Pit return to their teammates. Jack leans into Pit to whisper something.

"Remember to apologize for yesterday."

Pit sits next to Skyla.

"Hey Skyla."

"Hi Pit."

Pit places his right hand behind his and said awkwardly. "I just want to say I'm for losing it yesterday."

"Mm. Okay." Skyla said.

"I was sleepy and wasn't thinking straight."

"It's fine Pit. Now let's focus on today's challenge." Skyla said.

Pit just turns away and sighs depressingly.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"She doesn't care. It's too late." Pit said defeat.

 **(Confessional End)**

"It's challenge time." Chris said.

"Is it another video game challenge?" Jack asked.

"Nope. Is much less dangerous."

The contestants sigh in relief.

"But it's still kind of dangerous."

The contestant moaned.

"It's fencing!" Chris said.

This receives a mix reaction from the contestant. Erza, Captain America, Ruby, Jack, and Pit smiled at the sword fighting challenging idea for it being in their element, while others like Jo, Lighting, and Iris were sigh in annoyance at doing something that they never done before.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Why can't we ever do a sports challenge? It would win so easily." Lighting said.

 **(Confessional End)**

The contestants and Chris now stand on a big blue circle raft that was floating in an ocean. The raft is in shallow waters and had weights to make sure it didn't float away.

"The challenge is simple. Each team will volunteer three contestants. They'll be one on one fencing to knock each other off the raft. Best out of three, wins."

 _The Flyers._

Skyla stands in front of her team.

"Does anyone here have any skills with swords?" Skyla said.

"I do." Pit said.

"I do too. Admittedly it with a scythe, but I can make it work." Ruby said.

"Anyone else?" Skyla asked.

Jack raises his hand.

Skyla turns to Chris.

"We're picking Jack, Pit, and Ruby."

 _The Psychopaths._

"I volunteer for this challenge!" Erza yell passionately.

Her teammates look at her, surprise at how she's speaking.

"I'll volunteer too." Captain America said.

"Count me in as well." Joker said.

 _Round 1_

Captain America and Ruby are the first ones up. They stand at the fringes of the raft, they're both armed with broad swords.

The rest of contestant sat on two other rafts. One for the psychopaths and the other for The Flyers. Chris had his own small raft. He sat on a chair.

"Go!" Chris yell. He holds an air horn into the air and presses it.

Ruby runs at super speed towards Captain America. She tries to strike Captain's right side, but Captain manages to block the attack.

However, Ruby delivers a kick to Cap's crotch. Captain grunts in pain. He moves his hands to his crotch. Cap falls into the water.

Joker, Jo, Lightning, Pit, and Sombra laugh uncontrollably at Cap's take out.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Joker laughs uncontrollably. He manages to slowly stop laughing. He wipes away a tear from his eye.

"Captain America, beaten by a teenage girl."

Joker begins to laughs again.

 **(Confessional End)**

Pit still laughs at Captain America. Jack nudges his shoulder.

"Stop laughing." Jack whisper.

"Why?" Pit said, still laughing hard.

He nudges his head to Skyla, who is currently giving Pit a look of disapproval for laughing at Cap.

Pit sees her look and stops laughing.

"Remember. Girls don't like jerks." Jack whisper.

"I could tell."

"Next!" Chris said.

Erza jumps onto the raft. Erza looks at Ruby.

"It's too bad that I won't be facing you." Erza said.

"There's always next time."

Ruby begins to runs away the raft, in order to get launch. After running around the raft three times, Ruby jumps into the air. She lands on the Flyer's raft. Ruby looks to Pit.

"You're up, Pit."

"Alright." Pit said.

Pit jumps off the raft, thinking he was going to fly, but he falls into the water. Getting himself wet.

"Oh…I remember I can't fly."

Pit doggy paddles to the raft. He climbs onto the raft. Pit looks down to see his Tunic, wet.

"Aw, that was my favorite tunic."

"Stop complaining and prepare to fight." Erza said.

Erza summons a broad Sword into her right hand. Pit is amazed by this ability.

"You can summon weapons out of thin air!" Pit said surprise.

"Yes." Erza said.

"Two, can play it that game." Pit said. He raises his right arm into the sky. His iconic weapon, Palutena's bow appears in his hand and two gold rings surround his right wrist. Its solid golden outlining shines off the sun. Pit splits the weapon into two blades.

"Go!" Chris yells.

Pit and Erza walks around the edges of the raft. They keep their eyes on each other, to make sure that the other doesn't land an sneak attack on them.

Erza breaks from walking around the edge and runs towards Pit to strike at him. When Erza got near Pit, she stabs her sword at Pit's chest, but Pit manages to block the sword with his right blade.

"Woah! Are you trying to kill me?" Pit said.

"You're angel. Don't you come back to life?" Erza asks.

"Yes, but it hurts."

Pit strikes Erza shoulder with his left blade. However, the amour that Erza wears, blocks the attack. It does manage to cause a dent, though.

"How strong is your amour?" Pit asks.

"It was forge with the strongest iron in the world." Erza said.

"That strong?" Pit said surprise.

Erza summons a sword in her left hand. Erza slings the sword to Pit's legs, Pit jumps in the air before the Sword could cuts his legs off. However, Erza makes the sword in her right hand disappear. She grabs Pit by the tunic. Erza then throws Pit into the water. Pit screams as he is thrown through the air.

Pit submerges into the water. He comes out and splits the water out of his mouth.

"1-1!" Chris said.

The Psychopaths cheer.

Pit looks to his team and sees disappointment on their faces. Pit looks down in shame when he sees Skyla disappointed at him.

"Final round!" Chris said.

Jack and the Joker jumps into the water. Jack swims to Pit.

"Don't worry. You can still impress her." Jack refers to Skyla.

Jack swims towards the raft. He climbs on sees the Joker is already there. He and Jack are drenched in water. Jack is baffled that Joker is still pale white despite being drenched in water.

"Isn't that paint supposed to come off?" Jack asks.

"Nope. I bath the most toxicants to get this complexion."

"…Interesting." Jack said.

Jack grabs a broad sword that's on the ground. He points the sword at Joker.

"Ready to dance."

Joker grabs a sword from the ground. He holds it with both of hands and holds above his head. Joker charges at Jack.

When he closes in, he slings downwards to Jack. He raises his sword above to block the attack. Their blades clash into each other. Joker smiles his big grin at the dangers of the situation, while Jack cringes.

Jack and Joker walk around, with their blades to clash with one another. Jack thought off an idea. He purposely throw his sword away, but does in it a way that makes it look like an accident.

Joker stabs Jack through the chest, killing him. Jack grunts in pain. All of his gasp at this surprising moment.

Joker pulls the sword from Jack's chest. Jack falls to the ground. Joker turns away from Jack and to the Flyers.

"I won! You lose!" Joker said mocking the Flyers.

Jack comes back to life. He breaths heavily, but Joker doesn't notice. Jack slowly stands up, without alerting Joker that he has come back to life.

Joker remembers that Jack can come back to life.

"I better push him into the water before he comes back to life."

Jack pushes Joker into the water. Joker screams as he falls into the water. Joker comes out of the water and screams in anger at being knocked out pretty easily.

"Flyers win!"

The Flyers cheer at their victory. While the Psychopaths are annoyed by this.

"Who will you sent to winner's class?" Chris asks.

"We'll sent Ruby and Jack." Skyla said.

Chris turns to Psychopaths. "I'll see you tonight."

 _Later_

Lighting is lying on his bed, doing nothing. Suddenly, the Joker stands over him and smiles evilly. Lighting is creep out by Joker's smile.

"Stop smiling creepily, cloud guy."

"I have proposition for you. We get rid of Captain America."

"Deal!"

Joker is surprise at how fast Lightning accepted his deal.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yep."

Joker shrugs it off and walks away.

 _Sombra, Tifa, and Erza_

They stand in the corner of the girl's bedroom. They stand far away from the female Flyer teammates.

"We lost again." Sombra said.

"Could be worse." Erza said.

"Let's get rid of Cap." Sombra said.

"No way. He could be proven very useful." Erza said.

"Hasn't done to prove it." Tifa said.

"Yes. Besides what do we need him for? We have enough strength on this team."

 _The Flyers._

Skyla, Iris, Ruby, and Yang lie on a bed, watching Sombra, Tifa, Erza discussing in the corner, interested in what they are talking about.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Iris asks.

"Who they're voting tonight." Skyla said.

Yang, Ruby, and Iris looks at Skyla.

"How do you know that?" Yang asks.

"They're going to send someone home tonight, so I assume that what they would do."

"Speaking of that. Who do we sent home?" Ruby asks.

"Pit. He seems like a nice person, but he's not useful in challenges." Yang said.

Skyla had a look of anxiety. She changes the choice.

"How about Sec? He's evil." Skyla said.

"Yeah, but he has a death ray and can fly. Does Pit have any of those things?" Yang asks.

"No." Skyla lowers her head.

"Exactly." Yang said.

 _Later_

The Psychopaths were sitting in the elimination.

"Second time here, Psychopaths. What a disappointment. There are only two people here that have a chance of going. Captain America and Joker, who lost of their part of the challenge." Chris said.

Joker and Cap glare at each.

"More humiliatingly, Captain America get hit in his American flag."

"I didn't see her coming." Captain America said embarrass.

Joker laughs at Captain America.

"That's what they all say." Joker said.

"And Joker, you got thrown off the raft without noticing Jack."

Joker stops laughing and angrily replies "I didn't see him coming!"

"That what they all say." Captain America said jokingly. Joker snaps an enrage look at Cap, but Cap remains unfazed.

"Time for the voting."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Bye, bye Captain." Sombra said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"This is for you, Captain." Erza said. She taps on the Joker icon.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"They wouldn't get rid of me. Right?" Joker said that last part fearfully.

 **(Confessional End)**

"The following are safe…Erza, Sombra, Tifa, Newt, Lighting, and the final marshmallow goes to….Joker."

Chris throws the final marshmallow to Joker.

Joker laughs in triumph.

"What?" Captain America said shocked.

"Goodbye." Chris press the button on his pedestal. A trap door opens under Captain America. He falls in. He could be heard screaming for a few seconds until he was too far down to heard.

"Goodbye Cap. Hope we can have you back on. Two are gone from the psychopaths. Who will go next? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventure!"

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Question, who's your favorite character currently still standing. Like outside of this Fanfic, if you knew some of the characters before this, who do you like the most? Let me know.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	7. Modelling Time!

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventure. Our contestant engage in a fencing challenge, on a raft. Once again, The Psychopaths lost. They sent Captain America out. And most importantly, Jack is teaching Pit how to talk to girls. Pit really needs that advice. Will Pit get the girl? Find on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!" Chris said.

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

The Psychopaths and the Flyers, except for Ruby and Jack, were sitting in dining hall. The walls are made of grey steel. The pieces of steel were place over each other.

The contestants were eating their breakfast, which is blob of grey stuff.

Jack and Ruby walk in, holding in their hands a plate of pancakes. Jo, Joker, Lightning, and Sombra jealous by Jack's and Ruby's higher quality of food, decides to walk over to them for a bit.

"Mind if you can give me that, kiddo." Joker said.

"I deserve it." Jo pops in.

"No way. I need something, then this sha-junk." Lighting said.

"Nope." Ruby sits down at her team table. She grabs the pancake with her hand and devours it within a few seconds.

"Deliciously." Ruby said happily.

Jack sits down at his team's table. He's about to eat his food, but Sombra sits down right next.

"Are you going to eat that?" Sombra asks.

"Yes." Jack said.

Sombra grabs the plate with her right hand. Sombra teleports back to her seat. She begins to eat the pancakes.

"Hey!" Jack said.

"Next time, don't be so stupid." Sombra said.

Chris walks into his room.

"Challenge time!"

"I just started to have breakfast. Can't this just wait?" Sombra complains.

"Nope. Today's challenge is a bit a retooling of a revenge of the island challenge." Chris said.

"Is it go-kart driving?" Lighting asks.

"Nope."

"Is it the spider challenge?" Jo asks.

"Nope."

"Then what is it?" Jo asks.

"Drum roll please."

Chef hit the drums six times to build the anticipation.

"Modelling!"

"Oh no, don't tell me we grab a Sasquatch." Lighting said fearfully, remembering the last time he did this challenge.

Chris raises one hand to his side.

"Not to worry, this time you will use yourselves."

Lighting sighs in relief.

"Wait, so what are the specifics?" Yang asks.

"I'll show, once we get to the runway."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I know a few things about modelling. My best friend is a model, she taught a few things about the modelling world." Skyla said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Let me get this straight, I got rid of Captain America, a man who can be a male supermodel, right before an episode that's a modelling challenge." Sombra said.

Sombra stares into the camera, piss at her mistake.

"I should have gotten rid of the clown." Sombra mutter.

 **(Confessional End)**

Chris and the contestants now stand in the back room of the modelling studio. There are a tables with mirrors on top of them. There were also lot of make-up on the tables. The room is surround by red curtains.

"The world of modelling seems like a magical world or glamor and style, but it's actually a very cruel mistress, if you don't play your cards right." Chris said.

"Enough with the monologue." Joker complained.

"I'm actually quite enjoying the monologue." Jack defended.

"Thank you, Jack. Anyway the challenge is a contestant from each team will compete with each other on the runway. You win by making yourself look better than the other."

"You're the judge, I guess?" Pit said.

"Yes, with Chef and special guest star, Elesa of the Nimbasa City gym!" Chris said.

Elesa pulls the curtains to reveal herself. She wears a different outfit then her usual one. She wears a red office shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Hello!" Elesa announces her presence.

"Elesa!" Skyla said happy to see her friend again.

"It's so great to see you again!" Elesa said. They hug each other.

"You two know each other?" Iris asks. Skyla and Elesa break from the hug.

"Elesa and I are best friends for years." Skyla said.

"Correct, my favorite pilot."

"Elesa was a contestant on last season's Total Drama. Where her modelling career almost came to end, when Metal Sonic attacked her. Took a lot of convincing to bring her back onto the show." Chris said.

"I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge. I only came back to check up on Skyla." Elesa said.

"How sweet." Skyla said touched by Elesa's deed.

"Flyers, you have to take off two players to make a fair game."

"Okay." Skyla said.

Skyla turns to her team.

"Do we have any volunteers?"

"I WILL VOLUNTEER." Dalek Sec said.

"I can understand. Models usually have sexual appeal. You don't have that." Jack said.

"DALEK HAVE NO CONCEPT OF SEXUAL APPEAL."

"You got that right."

Dalek Sec ignores Jack's comment.

"Who else?" Skyla ask.

"If we're going by Jack's logic, then Jo." Yang said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jo said upset at what Yang is implying.

"Models usually need to be pretty. And you are not pretty." Yang said.

Jo looks angrily at Yang for the insult. Jo clinches her fist in anger and slowly raises them up to punch Yang. Jo stops when it reach her waist and moves it back down. Jo knows that Yang could take her out easily.

"You can have my spot!" Jo said angrily.

"Dalek Sec and Jo, go to the VIP section. You'll watch the show from there. Follow the arrows on the walls."

"Fine!" Jo said.

Jo and Dalek Sec walked away.

The entire cast look at Yang and gave her a mean look for her rudeness at Jo.

"What? She had it coming?"

"I can vouch for that." Lighting said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"And I thought Ash was a little kid." Iris said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Head to your station and get you're modeling cloths on. We'll see you on the run way."

 _The Psychopaths_

They were a dressing room. There were dozens of fancy clothes hanged up, ready to be wore by them. They began to grab clothing from the hangers

Joker grabs a suit and tie from the hangers. He holds right next to his chest.

"This looks good." Joker said.

"It would look better on Captain America." Sombra said irritated.

"Why are you getting mad at me? I didn't do anything." Joker said anger at Sombra's comment.

"You caused us to lose the best looking person on this team."

"Oh please. I'm the best looking person on this team." Joker said.

Sombra bursts into laughing at the Joker's claim. Joker grits his teeth.

"Thanks. I need that." Sombra said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"These new kids don't respect the elders."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Actually Sombra, I do consider Tifa to be a very attractive young woman." Erza said.

Tifa didn't know what to say.

"Um…thanks."

"Just speaking the truth." Erza said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"This is one of the few times where someone has complimented me on my looks. Usually I punch someone in the face for staring at my chest for too long." Tifa said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Don't forget me. I'm super buff. Shabam!" Lighting said.

"Exactly. And Newt is somewhat adorable." Erza said.

"Thanks." Newt said.

"Everyone pick out your outfit." Erza said.

 _The runway_

The lights aimed at the runway, which is several feet above the ground. There were multiple lights aiming at the runway. Chris, Chef, and Elesa sat behind a desk, right near the.

"Time to start. Send in the first batch." Chris said.

Jack and The Joker step onto the runway and walk down it. However, they notice that they're both wearing a black suit and tie.

"They're wearing the same outfit, how awkward." Elesa said.

"Change your outfit." The Joker said.

"Sorry, but this looks better on me." Jack said.

"Let's see who wears it best." Chris said.

Jack and Joker stand in front of Chris, Chef, and Elesa. Joker crosses his arms and smiles that showed off all of his teeth. Joker did this to sway them. This actually causes Chris, Chef, and Elesa to creeped out. They shiver at Joker's smile.

The trio of them turn to Jack, just to get away from Joker's smile. Jack snaps his fingers and winks. Jack smiles at them, which is much nicer then the Joker's.

Chris, Chef, and Elesa stare at Jack and pleasure by his looks.

"Such a handsome man." Chef said.

"Thank you. You look handsome as well."

"Thanks." Chef said lovingly.

Elesa and Chris stare perplex at Chef for infatuation for Jack.

"First round goes to Jack." Chris said.

"What! I deserve to win!" Joker shouted.

"That's what they all say." Chris said.

Jack and Joker walk back to the runway entrance.

"This isn't over." Joker whisper to Jack.

"You're right. There's still five more rounds left." Jack joke.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"He's not supposed to joke. I'm supposed to joke. I'm the Joker, and I should only joke."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The audience seats._

Dalek Sec and Jo sit alone it the seats. There were rows of seats, and that sat at the front seats.

"Yang is such a little annoying brat and my team are idiots! She called me ugly and nobody called her out."

Jo sees that Dalek isn't looking at her, presumably thinking that Sec isn't paying attention to her. Dalek Sec just looks at the runway.

"Are you even playing attention?" Jo asks. Jo knocks onto Dalek Sec shell. Dalek turns his dome head to Jo.

"STOP! DO NOT HIT ME!"

Jo crosses her arms.

"Sensitive much?"

"I WAS PAYING ATTENTION TO YOU."

"Then why didn't you say anything."

"YOU DIDN'T ASK ME TO SPEAK."

Jo sighs annoyed.

"I CAN HELP YOU REMOVE YANG."

Jo looks at Dalek Sec.

"You can?"

"YES."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I CAN SHOOT AT THE LIGHS. WHEN SHE COMES ON STAGE, THE LIGHT WILL INJURE HER."

Jo looks to the ceiling and see's those lights that Dalek Sec is referring. Jo looks back Sec and smiles smugly.

"Thanks Sec."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Jo laughs.

"That Dalek Sec is going easy to control. If he just want to help me for no reason."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"JO IS A FOOL. SHE WILL THINK THAT I WILL BE HER SERVANT. I WILL USE HER TO WIN. LONG LIVE THE DALEKS!"

 **(Confessional End)**

"Next ones." Chris said.

Skyla and Tifa walk on. Skyla wears a white beach dress that covers her from her neck to the top of her legs, while Tifa wears a backless dress that went down her entire body. Both of these dress emphasizes their…assets.

Elesa is overwhelming happy when she sees Skyla in the outfit.

"You look fantastic Skyla!"

Skyla smiles at the compliment. "Thanks, best friend."

Chef tries to balance out Elesa's views.

"Elesa, you have to admit that Tifa looks good too." Chef said.

"She does, but Skyla is the true winner of this round."

"Uh…I and Chris haven't decided yet." Chef pointed out.

Elesa responds with a stone cold face and says low, but menacingly that causes everything to go silent. "I can still sue you."

Chris and Chef, not wanting another lawsuit, decide to go with Elesa's answer.

"Skyla is the winner of round 2! That's two to zero for the Flyers.

"Yes!" Skyla jumps up into the air for much joy. She lands back onto the ground and raises her fist in triumph

Tifa places her hand on Skyla's right shoulder. Skyla is a bit surprise by this.

"Congratulations." Tifa said.

"Thanks." Skyla said. They both shake hands to show good sportsmanship. They walk back to the start of the runway.

As they walk back, Pit and Jack watches them. Pit modelling clothing is a hoodie and jeans.

"Congratulate her on the win." Jack said.

Pit nods his head. He looked determine to finally impress Skyla. Pit walk over to Skyla. Pit tries his best to compliment Skyla.

"You were great, Skyla." Pit said.

"Thanks, Pit."

"Might I say, you two ladies look gorgeous." Pit said trying sound smooth.

"You look handsome in that hoodie too, Pit." Skyla said.

Skyla and Tifa walk by Pit. Pit is now in a state of pure happiness by Skyla calling him handsome.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"She call me handsome…Yes!" Pit shouted with much joy.

 **(Confessional End)**

"We should probably montage through the next few contestants. Just to save time." Chris said.

"Agree." Elesa and Chef said together.

 _Montage_

Pit and Erza are the next up. Pit wears the hoodie and jeans. He crosses his arms and tries to look a gangster, but is outdone by Erza. She wears a tight red dress that emphasizes her curves. Chris and Chef droll, like dogs seeing a nice red steak. They point to Erza as the winner.

Newt and Iris face off. Newt wears a sweater vest that seems to be Victorian era, while Iris wears pink grown that you see in every Disney princess movie.

Chris, Chef, and Elesa have a hard time deciding which one to pick.

"We got go with the classics." Chef said referring to Newt's outfit. They pointed to Newt as the winner.

Lightning and Ruby face off. Lightning wears a small undershirt to show off his muscles. He moves his muscles as if was lifting weights.

Ruby wears a red version of Cinderella's ball gown. She spins around and the dress sparkles. Ruby slippers could be seen.

Chris, Chef, and Elesa are impress by Ruby's outfit and said together, "Definitely her."

"Yes." Ruby whisper happy.

Lightning is jealous of Ruby's defeat of him.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I should be winning. I have bigger muscles." Lighting said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Ruby and Lightning left the runway.

"Now we are down to our last contestants, Yang and Sombra." Chris said.

They walk onto the runway. Yang and Sombra wear their usually outfits. Chris, Chef, and Elesa are surprise by this. Well, Chris is more upset.

"Where your outfits? This is a modelling show, you can't wear your regular cloths." Chris said.

"Our outfits are fashionable. Look at Sombra's, her outfit matches her hair and eyes." Yang said

"And Yang's outfit is very adventuress. The scarf is amazing, and her matches with her top."

Chris didn't take kindly to their behavior.

"Not funny."

"I'll put this earmuffs on." Yang said. She puts big yellow earmuffs on head.

"Yang." Sombra said, to get Yang's attention, but Yang didn't hear her.

 _The Audience seats_

"Fire, fire now!" Jo said.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Dalek Sec aim his death ray for the lights. He fires. The ray disintegrate a wire that hold a light up. The light begins to fall down to Yang, who didn't notice it.

However, Ruby notices and shouted to Yang "Yang get out of the way!"

Yang didn't hear her, thanks to the earmuffs.

Ruby decides to run over to Yang to push out of the way. Ruby manages push Yang out of the way, however Ruby trips to the spot where Yang was.

The light lands on her legs. Ruby screams in pain.

Yang throws the earmuffs off, and goes over to her sister. Yang picks up the light and throws to the side.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang ask with extreme concern.

"I can't feel my legs." Ruby said weakly.

"We need a doctor!"

 _Later_

Ruby is carried away on slab by two medics. Ruby's fellow teammates are dishearten by the event and look down in sadness.

"Since Ruby has been taken out, they'll be no eliminations tonight. Flyers won the most rounds, they get the reward. Yang will automatically be picked for obvious reasons. Who do you want with you, Yang?"

"I need to be alone." Yang said.

"Great. Will another tragedy happen on set? Find on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

The Flyers give Chris, the mean look for doing the teaser for next episode right after Ruby was taken away.

"Sorry." Chris said.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Fun fact: I had the idea for this challenge back when I was writing the first Total Drama Multiverse.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	8. Prison Escape

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventure. We got down on the runway to see which team is the most fabulous, with special guest, Elesa. The Flyers won for a third time, but Ruby had be remove because of an injury. With an unknown reason for why the lights felled on her. 'Cough' 'Cough' Dalek Sec and Jo. Who will be send home this time? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures."

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

Yang tears the winner's class room apart. She throws the bunk bed into another bed, causing them to break. Yang eyes were as red as lava. She upset of what happen with Ruby.

Yang, tired of the destroying the room, just lies down on the floor and begins to fall asleep.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I'm going to win this for you, sis! I promise." Yang said passionately.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Jo and Sec_

They talk to each other in the hallway. The lights were out and everybody is asleep.

"WHO SHOULD WE GET RID OF?" Dalek Sec ask.

"Can you be quiet? Or do you want everyone to know what we did it?" Jo whisper.

"THIS IS THE MOST QUIET I CAN BE."

"How about I talk and you just listen, okay?"

Dalek obliges and remains silent.

"Now, who's the fall guy? Who has a reason to harm Ruby?"

Jo thinks of the Psychopaths team. She goes through each one and sees which one is the best fall guy. However, moans in annoyance, when most of them had no reason to harm Ruby.

"The only one is Joker, but he can't drop a light on Ruby, he had no way of getting up there."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Who has the best reason to harm Ruby and have the means to do it? It isn't anyone on the Psychopaths."

Jo realizes the other side of things.

"But they're might be someone on my team."

 **(Confessional End)**

All of the contestant gather in the cafe, waiting for their next challenge. Yang sits at the fringes of the table, moping at the situation. Her teammates just stare at her. Worry for her, Skyla sits right next to her.

"Are you alright, Yang?"

"Could be much better."

"Do you want to talk about yesterday?"

Yang looks away in sorrow.

"I don't feel like it, can you leave me alone."

Skyla walks away back to her teammates. Most of them, except for Dalek Sec and Jo were worry about how Yang is doing.

"How's Yang doing?" Iris asks

"She's distant."

"It's best to give her space for now." Jack said.

Jo smiles evilly at Yang's current state.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Yes, I wanted to take out Yang. But I did something much more enjoyable."

Jo laughs cruelly.

 **(Confessional End)**

Chris walks into the room and delivers his usual lines.

"Hello contestants."

"Hi Chris." Everyone said, except for Yang, who still mopes.

"Today's challenge is a thinking challenge."

"Yes. No pain." Jo said.

"No, this challenge is as painful as well."

"Dang it." Jo said.

"Let's begin."

Chris presses a button on his watch. Both teams were teleport out of the room, via phasing out of existence.

Chris looks at his and smiles at its awesome capabilities.

"I love this thing."

 _The Flyers._

They resemble in a big room. White cubs that made the walls, floor, and celling.

The team is a bit confused at the where they are.

Chris faces appears on the blue cubes.

"Hello. How's it going?" Chris said friendly.

"Where are we?" Jack asks.

"Jezz. I'm trying to nice. You're in a super prison?"

The contestant are puzzled by this term.

"Super prison?" Iris said.

"A super prison is a more secure of a regular prison. However since most of you wouldn't last a day in jail, we decided to make are our prison." Chris said.

The team took offense to that statement, but when thought about they agreed with Chris.

"He has a point, as always." Jack compliment Chris.

"Thanks, Jack. Your challenge is to escape."

"How do we escape?" Iris asks

"That's for you to figure out. See ya."

Chris face disappears from the cubes. The contestants, except for Yang, who just lies on the floor and mopes. The Flyers began to look for a way out. They were touching the walls to see if there's a button that unlocks a secret entrance.

Skyla and Iris were working together on one wall. Skyla notices Yang moping.

"Yang can you help us out?"

"I don't think I can." Yang said.

"Sure you can." Skyla said encouragingly. Yang takes the advice to heart and joins the rest of the team on escaping.

"Iris, how have you been since we last talk."

"Pretty good. Been training to be a dragon master."

"How's that going?" Skyla asks.

Skyla realizes that Iris might have a Pokémon that could break them out.

"It's been fine, nothing special."

Skyla looks at Iris and says "Do you have anyone strong Pokémon that down these walls?"

"Yes. Axew I need you."

Axew pops out of Iris's big purple hair.

"Axe?" Axew wonders why Iris needs help.

"Use Giga Impact to break down the wall." Iris said.

Axew nodded its head, yes. Axew jumps out of Iris's hair. It surrounds itself with white energy. It then launches itself at the wall. However, on impact, Axew is bounce away from the wall, and into the air.

"Axew!" Iris shouted concerned.

Axew falls back to the ground. Axew rubs its head. Iris runs to Axew. Iris pick's Axew up and cradles it like a baby.

"Are you okay, Axew?"

Axew nodded its head yes.

Skyla is relieved by that Axew is okay. Skyla looks back to the way and is shocked to see no visible marks on it.

"What, how is that wall not knocked down?"

Skyla knocks on the wall to see if something is up. Nothing happens. Skyla looks at her hand and clenched into a fist. Skyla punches the wall. When her fist reaches the wall, it bounces off and is send into face.

Skyla is knocked to the ground. Skyla rubs her left cheek bone and moans in pain.

"Ow."

Skyla stands back up. She walks to Iris, who had the entire team around her.

"You're telling us that you had a Pokémon the entire time and didn't bother to use it." Jo sounded upset for that using Pokémon could have helped in the last few challenges.

"I don't think Axew could help in modeling." Iris said.

"The walls have this barrier thing that sends our attacks back at us."

"Then we're stuck." Yang points the worst.

Pit tries to look on the bright side.

"At least we can spend time together."

His teammates looked annoyed at Pit's comment.

"Angel-boy, we need to get out now!" Jo shouted.

"Okay, but look on the bright side. The other team couldn't have already escape."

 _The Psychopaths._

Sombra places her hand the wall and hacks into it. Purple lines began to extend across. The wall broke apart and there is dark hallway.

"Good job, Sombra." Erza said.

"I know." Sombra said full of herself.

The Psychopaths enter the hallway. As they move farther from the room, it's get darker.

"Does anyone have a light?" Joker asks.

Newt holds wand up and white light appeared at the edge.

"Not what I was talking about, but it works."

A figure obscure by the darkness, walk towards the team. Erza summons her sword and points at the figure neck.

However, when the figure stepped into the light, it's Chris.

"Woah, point that somewhere else." Chris said calmly.

Erza lowers her sword.

"You made it out of the first part. Now it's time for the next part." Chris said.

Sombra scoffs.

"Oh please, I easily got out. Anything else would be easy."

"That's because of your hacking skills. But you can't hack your way out of this part of the challenge." Chris said.

The lights turn on. The hallway is as wide as field and as tall as a three story building. The walls were paint in jungle style way.

"By the way, I'm a hologram. You'll learn why in a second." Chris disappears

The walls began to open up. Velociraptors walk into the hallway. The velociraptor surround the Psychopaths.

Joker is overjoyed at seeing the dinosaurs.

"I love dinosaurs. I remember going to museum when I was a kid and seeing them."

A Velociraptor charges at Joker, readying to take a bit out of him. However, Erza throws a sword at the dinosaur. Which scared back to the rest of the pack.

Joker glances back to Erza.

"Thanks." Joker said.

The Psychopaths stand back to back. Readying to take a stand. Except for Lighting, who just quivers in fear. The dozens of Velociraptor circled around the team.

"Stick together or they'll take us, one by one." Sombra said.

"How do you know that will work?" Tifa asks.

"Hasn't anyone seen Jurassic Park?"

"That was just a movie." Lighting said fearfully.

"Have any better ideas?" Sombra counter.

Lighting remained silent.

"Exactly. Now follow my lead!"

Joker is impress by Sombra taking the lead.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Even though I hate Sombra, I have to admit she knows how to charge."

 **(Confessional End)**

Sombra summons her semi-automatic. She shoots at the Velociraptor. Sombra either manages to scare them away or injure them.

Some of the other Psychopaths ready themselves for the battle. Erza summons another broad, Tifa cracked her knuckles, Newt aimed his wand at a few velociraptor, and Joker just raised his fist in a fighting position. Lighting just cradle up and shake around.

"Go!" Sombra command.

The Psychopaths charge at the Velociraptor. Sombra shoots at the Velociraptor, killing a few of them. Erza slices a Velociraptor across the belly, making it yell in pain. Erza delivers a powerful kick to the chest, and sends it flying into 6 other Velociraptors. Knocking them all to the ground.

Newt and Joker worked together. Joker allows a dozen of these Dinosaurs chase after him. Joker rolls over, so Newt could a fire a white ray at the Velociraptors. The Dinosaurs are killed, but injure. They run away.

Joker stands up and slaps Newt.

"You were supposed to kill them!" Joker shouted upset.

"I'm not a killer."

"They just tried to kill me! The most you could have done was to critically injure them."

The remaining Velociraptor gathered up to charge at Newt and Joker. The two are horrified by the overwhelming dinosaurs.

"Do something!" Joker shout to Newt.

"There are too many of them." Newt said.

Tifa jumps in front of Newt and Joker, to save the day. Tifa runs to the oncoming threat. Joker and Newt looked perplex at Tifa's actions.

"She's going get herself killed." Joker said.

Tifa slides towards one of the Dino's. She delivers an upper cut to one's chin. Causing it to be send flying into the ceiling.

Another Velociraptor tries to bite Tifa's arm. But Tifa grabs it by the neck and throws at some other Velociraptors. Tifa proceeds to take down each Velociraptor on her own. Dodging the attacks, and punching back. Her teammates look in surprise as Tifa, effortlessly take on dozens of Velociraptor.

Tifa delivers a powerful punch to one Velociraptors face, causing it to knock over other dinosaurs, like if bowling ball hitting the pins.

The remaining Velociraptor ran back into their pens to avoid being beaten up by Tifa, again. Tifa looks back to her teammates and see the look on their face. They were stared in awe at the Tifa defeating all of those dinosaurs.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"That…was…sha-awesome!" Lighting said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Strength and looks. She's amazing. Maybe it's time for me to fire Harley. She hasn't been impressing me much." Joker said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Congratulations, Psychopaths, you may move on." Chris said over a PA.

A door opens at the end of the hallway. The Psychopath walk to the door. But they kept their guard up. Erza, Sombra, and Newt still had their weapons out, Tifa cracked her knuckles, and the rest of the team hid behind the four of them for protection.

"Follow my lead. We don't what we're up against." Erza said

 _The Flyers_

They were brainstorming about how to get out. Jack snapped his fingers when he came up with something.

"There has to be a vent pumping in air."

"Where exactly do we look?" Jo asks.

"How about up?" Jack points to the ceiling. There is a large fan.

"How did we not notice that?" Pit wonder.

"Doesn't matter, we just need to get up there." Jack said.

"Allow me to help." Skyla took out a Pokeball from her pocket.

"Take off, Swanna." Skyla threw the Pokeball into the air. Her Pokémon fly towards Skyla, awaiting for orders.

"Use Ice Beam to freeze that fan."

Swanna fly up to the fan.

"How do you know that there isn't shield protecting the fan?" Jack asks.

Skyla widens her eyes in the realization that she didn't think about that.

"Um…let's find out." Skyla shrugged.

Swanna fires an ice beam at the fan. The beam is light bluish. The fan froze over. Then it broke into a million pieces.

"Good job, Swanna." Skyla gave a thumbs up to her Pokémon.

Swanna flaps its wing in joy from compliment. Swanna landed right next to Skyla.

"I'll go up first. Then I'll sent Swanna back down."

Skyla is about to sit onto her Swanna, but Pit stopped her. He grabbed Skyla by the arm.

"Wait, Chris said this was a super prison. There could be something up there."

"Don't worry I can handle it." Skyla said nonchalant.

"I think I should go." Pit insisted.

"How about this, you come along with me."

Pit blushes heavily from this idea.

"Um-um, really?" Pit manages to form a sentence.

"Sure, just hop on." Skyla said.

Skyla and Pit sat on Swanna. The Pokémon isn't bother much by the two people on its back.

"Take off, Swanna." Skyla said.

Her Pokémon follow the orders. Pit looks down at the ground, as Swanna moves to the fan. Pit blushes at flying with Skyla.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I want to sweep Skyla off her feet and fly her away in my arms. But I can't fly. So this as close as I will get."

 **(Confessional End)**

"How are you holding up back there?" Skyla glances back.

"Good…um, are we there yet?"

Swanna files below the vent.

"We are now." Skyla said.

Skyla reaches to the vent and pulls herself into the vent. She turns around and extents her hand out to Pit to help him up. Pit grabs her hand and is pulled up. Pit goes into the opposite of the vent.

The vent is in compete darkness, say for the light from the room below.

"See Pit, there's no danger here."

"I guess you were right."

Pit is then drag into the darkness.

"Woah!" Pit said surprise.

"Pit." Skyla cried out in concern.

She then hears growling coming from behind her. She turns her head. She shakes at a black blob that's crawling towards her. Skyla instinctually, gets out of the vent and back onto Swanna.

"Get us back down to the floor!"

Swanna files back to the floor. Skyla jumps off. She still shakes from the encounter.

"Where's Pit?" Jack asked concerned.

"He was taken by something in the vents!" Skyla said fearfully.

The black blob began to come out of vent. Its tall black and insect features revealed it to be "the Xenomorph" from Alien. It crawled along the ceiling.

"What the heck is that thing?" Iris asks.

"It's the Alien from Alien." Jo said.

Iris, Skyla, and Yang looked at Jo puzzled, since they didn't know anything about Earth Pop-Culture.

"It's from a movie. We have kill that thing!" Jo yelled.

"EXTERMINATE!" Dalek Sec fired at the Xenomorph. The Xenomorph cries out in agony, then drops to the ground dead.

"Thank you, Sec." Jo said.

Just then, more Xenomorphs began to pour out of the vent. A small army of them, seeming. The Flyers looked in fear at the army of alien's right in front of them.

"Sec, you better keep on firing that the gun of yours." Jo said.

 _The Psychopaths._

They have enter the next room. The room is rocky terrain, with rocks, big and small spread across the room.

"Did we enter into a hiking trail?" Joker ask.

Erza notices a door at the other side of the room. She points to it and shouts "There's the next door!"

Just then, a man walks into the room, via the other door. He seemed to be in his later 20's to early 30s. He wore red cap, red and white t-shirt, and jeans.

"Who are you?" Erza asks.

"…" the person remains silent.

"This Pokémon trainer Red. A.K.A, the greatest Pokémon Trainer ever!" Chris said over the PA.

"What makes him the best?" Sombra asks.

"You'll have to find out."

Red releases his Charizard. The Pokémon roars. This intimates Lighting, and Newt, but Erza, Sombra, Joker, and Tifa stood their grounds.

"Just one, over grown lizard. I can handle this oldie." Joker said.

Red snaps his fingers. Charizard files up into the air. It used Flamethrower. A huge stream of fire came out of its mouth and heads to the Psychopaths.

Erza jumps between her team, and the Flamethrower attack. She summons a huge shield to block the attack. The fire bounces off it the shield.

"Never mind." Joker realizing that this Pokémon means business.

"Allow me to handle it." Sombra said. She makes herself disappear and dashes to the sides. She then runs towards Red and aimed her gun at him.

However, Red notices Sombra by the footsteps she is leaving in the ground. Red reaches out for his belt and releases Pikachu.

Red snaps his fingers again.

Pikachu releases a thunderbolt and electrocutes Sombra. Sombra is paralyzed by the attack and falls to the ground. There is sparks coming out of her.

Her teammates gasped at how Sombra was taken out so easily.

"That guy is amazing." Tifa said in awe.

"Tifa, can you not compliment the ground were supposed to beat." Joker said.

"Let's rush him." Lighting said.

"Good idea." Joker said.

"No. He'll finish you." Erza said.

"Then what do we do?" Joker ask.

"I'll distracted him. You guys make a break for it."

Erza walk towards Red.

"I can get behind that. Everybody make sure you don't get Red's attention." Joker whisper. The team tip toes to Sombra.

Erza and Red lock eyes with each other.

"It's been awhile since I had a challenge. You better not disappoint." Erza said. She is surround by a glowing yellow light. Erza equips her "Heaven's Wheel Armor"

It's made out of sliver steel. Her bottom half of her body is cover by a long skirt. Her upper body only has a breast plate. There were giant sliver wings on her back. To finish it off, she had two swords in hands.

Erza points her right sword at Charizard.

"I don't wish to fight you or your Pokémon. I'm giving you this one chance to let us by."

Red snaps his fingers on both of his hands.

Charizard used Flamethrower and Pikachu used Thunderbolt. Both of their attacks mixed together to form a half flame stream and half electric stream.

Erza manages to dodge the attack by moving to the left. Erza looks directly at Red.

Erza summons twenty swords that float above her head.

"I'm giving one last chance." Erza said.

"…" Red remain silent.

"So be it!" Erza shouted.

Erza charges at Charizard. She is about to send all of her swords to Charizard, when Tifa called her.

"Erza, we can just leave." Tifa said. She and the Psychopaths were at the door.

"Oh." Erza realizing she didn't really need to fight.

Erza files over Charizard and Red. She joins her teammates. Erza looks back to Red.

"We'll fight another time."

Red nodded his head, yes.

The Psychopaths open the door. They enter a grassland. It's the middle of the day of a very sunny day.

"We're free!" Lighting celebrated.

Chris teleports right in front of the Psychopaths.

"You have won Psychopaths. Who will you send to Winner's class?"

"Sombra and Erza." Tifa said.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this." Joker complained at being excluded.

"Great, now excuse me. I have to get the Flyers."

 _Speaking of them_

They are corner by the Xenomorphs. The Flyers remained perfectly still.

"Don't move or breathe. That's how they see you." Jo whisper.

Just then, they are beamed out of the room and into the cafeteria.

They all sigh in relief at getting away from Xenomorphs. But then, Skyla remember that Pit was taken by the Xenomorphs.

"We got go save Pit!" Skyla panic.

"Sorry. But Pit can't be saved. He's probably dead." Chris steps in.

"What!" Skyla yelled.

"Who will be the next one out? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventure!"

"Pit can't be dead!" Skyla yelled.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Have nice day.**


	9. Tranquilizer

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventure. I dropped them into a special prison. Throughout the challenge, they fought dinosaurs and the legendary Pokémon Trainer Red. Actually, the Psychopaths fought the Dinosaurs and Red. The Flyers were stuck in the first room for the entire challenge. Pit was taken by Xenomorphs and is dead by now. Who will go next? Will there be aliens? Find on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventure."

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

Sombra and Erza are sleeping in their beds. Sparks were still coming out of Sombra's body. She twitches as the sparks come out of her.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I have to hack into computers to delete that footage. Otherwise, Reaper will never let this down." Sombra said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The Flyers_

Skyla restlessly turns in her bed. She has nightmares of Pit being taken by the alien. She sees the Aliens surrounding Pit, readying to eat him. They jumped on Pit and bit into his flesh.

Skyla wakes in cold sweat and breaths fast.

"I'm so sorry." Skyla said with a tear.

Jo is still awake. She smiles at Skyla's pain.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Finally, that bimbo will shut up."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The next day_

The teams gather in the caf, waiting for Chris. The Psychopaths sat close together, and were discussing with each other. The Flyers were the opposite. They were broken in three groups. Yang and Skyla at the far left, Iris and Jack in the middle, and Jo and Dalek at the far right.

Skyla and Yang are depress. They both have their right hand on their face. Their teammates took notice of this.

"Great, now two of our teammates are depressed." Jack said.

"I'm going to try to cheer them up." Iris steps up from her seat.

"Wow, Sec. I just wanted to frame someone, but now the team is breaking apart. We can take them out, one by one." Jo whisper.

"VICTORY!" Dalek Sec yelled.

Dalek Sec grabs the attention of his teammates with his seemingly out of nowhere yelling.

"What are you talking about, Sec?" Jack asks.

"HOW WE PLAN TO HAVE A VICTORY TODAY."

"Sure." Jack said sceptically.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I got teach Dalek Sec how to not blow our cover. I don't want to leave early again."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"THE PLAN IS WORKING SO FAR. TIME TO ACHEEVE VICTORY FOR THE DALEKS!"

 **(Confessional End)**

Chris steps into the room.

"Hello, everyone. Ready for today's challenge."

"No." Everyone said.

"Great. Our challenge today is to the tranquilizer challenge from season 5." Chris said.

"Please Chris, don't!" Jo called out.

Everyone look at confused at why she just yelled out.

"Jo, I know you don't like this challenge, that's why I picked it out."

"Why?" Jo asks.

"You know why." Chris refers to Jo causing a light falling on Ruby's legs.

Jo is baffled at how Chris knows.

"How did-."

"I have cameras all over the place. You think I wouldn't catch it."

"Catch what?" Iris asks.

Jo had her whole team staring at her. She sweats heavily.

"Nothing, let's get on with the challenge." Jo said worried.

Skyla, Jack, Iris and Yang looks at each other, confused.

 _Later_

The two teams and Chris are in the middle of a forest. Each team had one crate with them.

"Are you ready for today's challenge?" Chris asked out loud.

"No!" everyone said.

"The challenge is simple, you must hunt each other with tranquilizers guns."

Jack open his crate to see 6 pistol shape Tranquilizers. He grabs one.

"First team to lose all of its members, lose the game. Any questions?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Good. You have 10 minutes to prepare. Go!"

Both teams grabs their Tranquilizers and ran off into the forest. Chef walks up to Chef and asks "How powerful are those Tranqs?"

"Don't know."

"We don't want a repeat of what happened with Heather in season 1."

"Why? You don't like any of these contestant."

"That Captain Jack is pretty handsome." Chef smiles of think of Jack's face.

Chris gave Chef an annoyed look for being more focus on Jack, rather than his job.

"Just go back to work." Chris said.

 _The Flyers_

The team grab their Tranquilizers from the crate. Iris aims her gun in the air, then to a tree and then into Jo's face.

Jo pushes the gun down.

"Don't point at me!"

"Sorry." Iris said a bit embarrass.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION. I CANNOT HOLD THE WEAPON."

"Why?" Jo asks.

"I HAVE NO ARMS."

The team looks down and see Dalek Sec's plunger arm and its gun hand.

This angers Jo.

"Great. Now we're down by one player! Thanks, Sec!"

Jo takes Dalek Sec's gun for herself. She had one gun in both of her hands.

"I suggest we break up into groups."

"That's a bad idea. They can take us out one by one." Iris said

"Divide and Conquer." Jack said.

"Great point." Jo said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"It's time to make more alliances. Time to butter up Jack."

 **(Confessional End)**

Dalek Sec notices Jo being nice to Jack.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"IT'S TIME TO LET JO GO. SHE WILL BETRAY ME!"

 **(Confessional End)**

"I'll go with Jack." Jo said. She turns to the others and said "You guys decide the rest."

"I didn't agree to that." Jack said.

Jo stares angrily at Jack for speaking up.

"Never mind." Jack couldn't handle the glare.

Jack and Jo walk away.

Skyla, Iris, Yang and Dalek Sec just stare at each other, perplexed at what just happen.

"I guess we're together." Iris said a bit confused.

"Yeah." Skyla said awkwardly.

"Whatever." Yang said unenthusiastically.

"CORRECT!" Dalek Sec said.

The four of them just slowly walk into the opposite direction.

 _The Psychopaths._

Erza and Joker were having a debate on what strategy to do, while the rest of team just hangs out.

"We must stick together. A team is best when it's together." Erza said calmly.

"That will make us an easy target!" Joker yells.

Sombra getting annoyed by the two arguing, just steps in.

"Enough. I have an idea. All of you just stay here, and I'll handle the rest."

"Six against one aren't exactly good odds." Joker said.

"Don't you remember that I can turn invisible?" Sombra said.

Sombra disappears.

"Oh, I forget that she can do that. Are you still there?" Joker asks.

"Yes."

"Good. Now go!" Joker said.

"Fine."

Newt assuming that Sombra left, stands up and says "We should get rid of Sombra."

The team looks at Newt, puzzle.

"Why do want to get rid of Sombra? She's great player." Erza said.

"Exactly. She's too great. She can easily do anything. What if she rigs the vote?"

"He has a point. What if she does?" Joker said.

"I'm sure that Chris has security to protect the votes." Erza said.

"She broke out of a prison, yesterday without a problem. She can do anything." Newt said.

Erza examines Newt's points. While doing that, Sombra is still there. She's anger at how her team is treating her.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Reminder to everyone, don't backstab someone who can turn invisible and listen to your conversations without you knowing."

 **(Confessional End)**

Sombra leaves her team. She tips toes away to make she didn't grab their attention.

 _Jack and Jo_

Jack hides behind a tree, scouting the area to make there isn't anyone there. However, Jo just causally walks by him, like if she was on walk or something.

"What are you doing? We're trying to be sneak around." Jack said critically of Jo.

"The other team isn't that stealthy, especially with Lighting. Ugh." Jo cringes at the thought of Lighting.

Jack leaves his positon and walks to Jo. Jack grabs Jo by the shoulder, but Jo just pushes it off.

"Don't touch me."

"If we don't' be cautious, we'll go out easily."

"Please, like that will happen." Jo said.

A twig broke, which brought grabs the attention of Jack and Jo.

"What was that?" Jack asks.

Sombra aims for Jack. She shoots and the traq dart hits Jack's hand. The dart knocks him out in an instant. Jack falls on top of Jo, trapping her.

Jo is shock by this, but tries to push Jack off. However, Sombra reappears above Jo, Sombra casts a shadow over Jo.

Jo is frozen in free by Sombra appearing out of nowhere. Sombra shoots Jo in the head, knocking her out.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"That was way too easy." Sombra said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Skyla, Yang, Iris, and Dalek Sec._

They walk around the forest aimlessly. Dalek Sec took the lead, while Skyla, Yang and Iris are at the back. Then Chris came on the P.A

"Jo and Jack are out."

This surprises the four of them.

"That was fast. It's been only a few minutes." Iris said.

"Looks like it's just the four of us." Skyla said.

"Can you be quiet?" Yang said a bit anger.

Iris turns around and snaps back at Yang, "Yang, we're sorry about what happen to Ruby, but that doesn't give you the right to be a jerk. How would you like if Skyla was being a jerk to you?"

"You don't understand, it was my fault that Ruby got hurt. If it wasn't for those earmuffs."

"I know that feeling to lose someone and knowing that it was your fault, but you can't hold yourself down, Yang."

"You mean, when you let Pit be eaten by aliens?" Yang counter.

Skyla tears up from when she heard Pit, reminded of not doing anything to save him.

"That's too far, Yang."

Dalek Sec stops. Everyone looks at Sec, confused at why he stop.

"Why did you just stop?" Yang asks.

Dalek Sec turns his head around 360 degrees to make sure there isn't anyone there.

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU, YANG."

"What?"

"WHAT I NEED TO TELL YOU IS EXTERMELY IMPORTANT!"

"What is it then?" Yang starting to get annoyed of Sec.

"I KNOW WHO DROPPED THE LIGHT ON RUBY."

This grab the attention of Yang. Yang runs to Sec and picks him off the ground. Her eyes were red.

"Who did it?" Yang threated.

"JO!"

"Jo. Jo!" Yang said enrage. There is orange energy beginning to explode out of her. Skyla and Iris hold each. Afraid of Yang.

Sombra arrives in the area. She's put off by Yang holding up Sec, but nevertheless, she aims for Yang. Sombra shoots at Yang and the Tranquilizers hits Yang's thigh, however it doesn't do anything. Yang feels the Tranquilizer and looks down to her thigh. She looks around and sees no one there.

"Whoever's there, come and face!" Yang yells.

Sombra reappears.

"My device is out of power."

Yang grits her teeth. She didn't have time for this. Yang drops Sec and just runs towards Sombra.

"Bad idea." Sombra summons her semi-automatic and fires at Yang. The bullets just bounce of Yang's skin. Sombra is surprise and horrified at this. Yang grabs Sombra before Sombra could run. Yang punches Sombra so hard in face, that she is launch into several trees and breaks all of them.

Sombra is knocked out and lies on a tree.

"Sombra is out…I guess." Chris said, not knowing that counts.

Yang dashes away to find Jo.

"This isn't going to be good." Iris said.

 _The Psychopaths._

They walk through the forest. They just heard Sombra got knock over the P.A.

"It's seems Sombra isn't as good as you think, Erza." Joker said.

They stumble on Jack and Jo, lying on the ground. They stand above the two.

"Sombra got two of them out." Tifa said.

Jo wakes up and stretches her arms. She looks up and sees the Psychopaths above her.

"Did I lose yet?" Jo asks.

"Nope. Sombra got knocked out."

"Yes, my team can still win." Jo said. She tries to push Jack off her body, but he's too heavy. Jo turns to the Psychopaths for help.

"Can help me out here?"

Tifa picks up Jack with one arm and tosses him into some bushes. Tifa extends her hand to Jo, to help her out.

Jo grab Tifa's arm and is pulled up.

"Thanks." Jo said.

"Jo, you have something to pay for!" Yang yells.

"Not you again." Jo said. Jo turns around and is frighten at Yang, who is exploding with energy and enraged.

Jo and Psychopaths are frighten by Yang. They prepare themselves for a fight. Tifa, Erza, Newt are in front of Jo, to protect Jo. While Lightning and Joker hide behind Jo for protection.

"Let me at her!"

"Yang, I cannot let you harm Jo. Whatever she has done, she will face Justice." Erza said.

Yang runs towards Erza and deliver an uppercut to Erza's chin. This launches Erza upwards into the air. Tifa tries to punch Yang, but Yang just grabs Tifa by the arm and throws her up into the air.

Newt fires his a white beam at Yang's upper chest, but Yang takes the pain and shoots Newt's want out of his hand with the help of Shotgun-Gauntlets.

Yang stomps to Newt and throws him into a tree, knocking him out. Yang continues to stomp towards Jo.

Joker runs away, not wanting to get beat up by Yang.

"Jo, you dropped a light on my little sister. Why? Because I made fun you!" Yang shoots with much anger.

"Wait I can explain. I was actually aiming for you." Jo said anxiously.

Yang grabs Jo by her right arm. Jo screams terrified.

"This is for Ruby!"

Yang throws Jo like a baseball, into the horizon. Jo screams along the way until she was so far, that she couldn't be heard.

Yang grabs Lighting and pulls him towards herself.

"I don't like you either!" Yang yells.

Yang throws Lighting in the same way that she did for Jo. Lighting also screams.

Yang cools down. The energy that came out of her body, disappears. Her eyes turn back to blue. Yang passes out, because of the tranquilizer in her leg.

Chris walks up to her.

"That's was something…interesting. Now we wait for Erza, and Tifa to come back down." Chris said. He looks up and sees the both of them coming down.

"There they are. Since, Yang beat up the Psychopaths, I will give the challenge to the Flyers. We will back soon. Goodbye."

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Have a Nice day.**


	10. Space Battle!

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventure. We brought back the Tranquilizer challenge from Total Drama All Stars. Yang found out that Jo dropped a light onto her little sister and got her revenge by eliminating her from the game. Yang also took Lighting, just because. Who will go next? Find out on Total Drama Multiverse Adventure!"

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

The teams were sitting in the cafeteria. The Psychopaths were anxiously eyeing Yang.

"Are you sure that Yang wouldn't throw us out of the game?" Sombra asks.

"She might, she's a swinger, literally." Joker said.

Newt takes notice that the team are treating Sombra the same.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I can't believe that after I made my case, nobody listen to me. Time for me to take on Sombra." Newt said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Yang notices the Psychopaths staring at her.

"Do you think they still afraid of me because of yesterday?" Yang asks.

"You did literally throw both Jo and Lighting out of the game. I would say that's a good reason to be afraid." Jack said.

"Are you guys upset about that?" Yang asks.

The Flyers look at each other, trying to come up with a response.

"We're mixed on this." Iris said.

"Much better than I expected." Yang said optimistically.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Yang's happy again, that's good. Now we have a chance of winning with a united team." Iris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"JO IS GONE AND YANG IS BETTER AGAIN. I'M ALONE. I NEED MORE TIME TO FIND ALLIES!"

 **(Confessional End)**

Chris walks into the room.

"Hello, ready for today's challenge?"

"No, but we still have to do it." Joker said annoyed.

"Good attitude, Joker." Chris ignores Joker's attitude.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I hate that guy." Joker said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Good, now to the hanger!" Chris points the way he came.

Skyla squeals in excitement.

"There's a hanger on the ship!" Skyla said.

"Yep." Chris said.

Skyla jumps up and raises her right fist into the air. She joyfully screams "Yes!"

This weirds out the other contestants, who just stare at her, awkwardly.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Yes! We're doing something with planes! This is going to be fantastic!"

Skyla jumps into the air, again.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The hanger_

The whole room that the contestants stand in, is as huge as four city blocks and tall as three story skyscraper. The room itself has dark grey walls, but has a light grey floor and white ceiling.

"Where are the planes?" Skyla says anxiously. Wanting to get on a plane, very badly.

"The transportation is over there." Chris turns around and points.

Skyla runs pass Chris and runs towards what she thinks was going to be a plane.

"I eye spy with my little eye, a plane lover." Joker whispers to Erza.

"We all have our passions. Some more passionate then others." Erza said.

Skyla stops and looks surprise. She sees not a plane, but X-Wings and TIE-FIGHTERS from Star Wars. There were five of them each.

"What the heck are these things? There not planes!" Skyla said a bit upset.

Chris and the other contestant walk to where Skyla is.

"These are X-Wings and Tie Fighters. Which are much cooler then planes." Chris said

Skyla turns and ask in disbelief, "How?"

"They're spaceships!"

"You don't mean…" Jack says.

"Yes. Today's challenge is a space battle!" Chris shouts excitedly.

"Space. That is better!" Skyla yells out even happier. "This keeps on getting better and better!" Skyla jumps into the air, again.

"It would be much better, if you stop jumping around." Chris said.

"Oh, sorry."

"I always wanted to go into space." Joker said.

"Joker, I'm pretty sure that they would put you on the moon, just to get rid of you." Sombra said.

Joker is irritated by the insult.

Joker crosses his arms and said "Always have to ruin everything, Sombra."

"Today's challenge is going to a toss back to old dogfighting."

"Isn't that illegal?" Iris think of actual dog fighting

"Not that kind of fighting. The kind with planes and shooting down other planes."

"Didn't people die from that?" Erza asks concerned.

"Yes, but don't worry you wouldn't die. You will be transported off the ships before they explode."

"That's a relief."

"If I can get the teleporter working."

This raises concern amongst the contestants.

"Wait, the teleporter isn't working." Joker said.

"Don't worry, it will be fix by the time you guys are outside."

"It better. Otherwise, you will be hearing from my lawyers." Joker said.

"You have a lawyer?" Chris said surprise.

"Yes. I'm the Joker. I have the money to afford a lawyer!"

"Flyers, you'll the X-Wings and Psychopaths you'll have the TIE Fighters. Five minutes to prepare. Go!"

The teams run towards their ships.

 _The Flyers_

Skyla climbs onto a ladder and jumps into an X-Wing. She feels the cockpit and is entranced by the feeling of sitting in the X-Wing.

"I can't believe I'm going to fly in space!" Skyla explodes with joy

On the other hand, the other flyers are kind confused at how to fly the X-Wings.

Iris presses a button to turn the ship on, but it just closes the canopy. Iris presses the button, again and the canopy opens.

"Skyla, do you have any advice on how to fly this thing?" Iris asks.

"Grab the throttle and pull. Then place your hands on the Flight Control. It's just like the Pod-Racer challenge." Skyla said.

"If you say so." Iris said.

"I also suggest you put the helmets. They might have a radio in them, so we can talk to each." Skyla said.

Skyla stands up from the cockpit and asks her team, "Does anyone have any experience flying a plane?"

No raises their hands. Skyla is disappointed.

"Does anyone have the experience driving a vehicle?"

Yang and Jack raises her hand, and Dalek Sec raises its plunger arm.

"Better than nothing, I guess." Skyla says.

 _The Psychopaths_

They overheard Skyla's instructions.

"Do what she says." Sombra said.

The Psychopaths jump into their separate tie fighter and begin to operate the controls. Their ships begin to hover above the ground.

"We're flying!" Joker says extremely happy.

The Flyers X-Wings hover above the ground. Skyla puts a white helmet that had an orange see through plastic in front of her eyes.

Chris presses a button and the hanger doors open into the empty vacuum of space.

Chris grabs a hand held radio from his pocket. He says into it, "ready?"

His voice is echo through the space ships.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Now…Go!"

The X-Wings and Tie-Fighters fly out of the hanger into space.

"Everyone follow me." Skyla said.

Skyla leads the Flyers away from the Psychopaths. The Psychopaths see this and are concern by it. The Psychopath wear their helmets. The helmets are exactly the same as the Flyer's helmets, but they were black.

"What are they doing?" Tifa asks.

"Probably something very smart. Stick together and let's strike." Erza said.

"I like that idea." Joker said

The Psychopaths steered their Tie-Fighters to The Flyers. They grab the controls tightly and push to increase the speed. Erza leads the Psychopaths, Tifa, and Newt behind her. Joker and Sombra are at the back.

"You better not get any funny ideas." Sombra says to Joker.

Joker returns with a smile, "Oh come. Telling me not to be funny is like telling a cow not to have milk."

 _The Flyers_

"Everyone report it." Skyla said.

"I'm standing by." Yang said.

"Me too." Iris said.

"Right." Jack said.

"I AM READY." Dalek Sec said.

"Since I'm the most experience pilot here, I will lead."

"Actually, Skyla. I have fly a spaceship before. But I do admire your boldness among other things."

Skyla is caught off by the comment Jack made.

"You could fly a spaceship, but you didn't tell us." Skyla said annoyed.

"You ask if I flew a plane. Two different things." Jack said.

Skyla, Iris, and Yang face palmed.

"Don't leave out important detail like that again, Jack."

The Psychopaths are almost in range of the Flyers.

"They're in range. Let's go hunting for some losers." Joker said.

"Does anyone know how to fire with these thing?"

The Psychopaths ponder this question. They wonder what control fire the laser.

Joker looks at the two big red button at the top of the Flight control.

"Maybe it's theses buttons."

Joker presses down the button with his thumbs. Lasers shot out of the TIE-Fighter cockpit and shot at Newt's wing.

"I'm hit!" Newt said.

Newt ship then explodes. The shocks The Psychopaths and grabs the attention of the Flyer's.

"Ops." The Joker said.

"Joker, how you could be so reckless!" Erza yells through the radio.

"It was an accident. Besides, it's not like we lost anything of value."

Erza is appall by Joker's comments.

"How could you be so heartless?"

"I barely knew the guy." Joker defend himself.

 _The Hanger_

Chris looks into a TV, which shows what is happening outside of the ship. When Chris sees Newt TIE-Fighter explodes. Chris looks at his watch.

"3…2…1." Chris said.

A white outline appears right beside Chris. Then Newt reassembles bit by bit. Newt is sighs in relief of not being dead.

"I'm not dead." Newt releases a breath of relief.

"Told you, the teleporter works."

 _Back outside_

"They're right behind us. Strike hard!" Skyla said.

The Flyers turn their X-Wings around and flew to The Psychopaths.

"Scatter!" Joker yells.

He files his TIE-Fighter away from the group.

"Get back here, Joker! We need to stay together!" Erza said furiously.

"Joker has a point for once." Sombra said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Sombra covers her mouth to make she doesn't barf. She swallows it down and says in disbelief, "I can't believe I said that."

 **(Confessional End)**

Sombra files off and follows Joker.

"Looks like it's me and you, Tifa." Erza says.

"I'm so sorry Erza." Tifa joins Joker and Sombra.

"You can't be serious." Erza says in disbelief.

Skyla locks onto Erza's TIE-Fighter. Skyla presses down the two red buttons on her controls and red lasers came out.

They hit the cockpit, blowing it up instantly.

"Yes. Two down." Skyla smirks.

 _The Psychopaths_

Tifa, Joker, and Sombra fly together at fast speeds to lose the Flyers.

"We're not even a minute into this challenge, and we already lost two people. This isn't good at all." Tifa said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Joker says sarcastically.

"Shut up! I have a plan. You too will listen to me." Sombra said.

Joker crosses his arms and says "As if."

"Joker if we don't win this, I'm going to vote you out. So listen to me or else."

"I'm all ears." Joker said reluctantly.

"Distract the other team, then I'll launch a sneak attack."

"Why do you get all of the fun?" Joker complains.

Sombra couldn't take much more of Joker's attitude and growls, "Joker."

"Fine, fine. I'll do it."

Joker and Tifa fly away from Sombra. They flew under the Flyers to grab their attention. Which worked.

"There are trying to attack us from the behind." Iris said.

"AFTER THEM!" Dalek Sec yells

The Flyers head downwards and chase after Tifa and Joker.

"Sombra better to knows what she's doing. Otherwise she'll see the bad side of me." Joker says.

Tifa is confounded by after everything Joker did, that this was his good side.

"This is your good side?"

The Flyers aim for Joker and Tifa. They're systems lock onto their TIE-Fighters and were about to fire, but Skyla notices that there is only two of the remaining three Psychopaths contestants.

"Wasn't there a third ship?" Skyla asks.

"What?" Yang says.

"A third ship, we only shoot down two of them." Skyla said.

"Doesn't matter. Fire!" Yang fires at Joker's TIE-Fighter. The left wing of the ship breaks apart from the cockpit.

"Sombra!" Joker yells exasperate. He's anger by Sombra being responsible for getting him shot down.

Joker's ship explodes.

"Yes!" Yang says overjoyed.

Then Sombra comes behind her. The green lasers of her ship blows up Yang's X-Wing.

"Yang!" the Flyers cried out in horror.

Sombra aims at Iris's ship, and fires. The top left wing of the X-Wings breaks apart from the rest of the ship.

Iris screams in shock.

"I can't go down like this, I'm still young!"

The X-Wing explodes. The bottom left blows from the debris and into Dalek Sec's X-Wing. The wing takes off glass that protect Dalek Sec from the vacuum of space. Dalek Sec is pulled into space. Dalek Sec tries to say something, but since you can't speak in space, he just floats around. His robot eyes on the top of his dome, flashed.

A white outline surrounds Dalek Sec and he breaks down into little bits. Skyla and Jack see this and both sigh in relief.

"At least we know that they're safe." Skyla said.

"We still have to take care of the fighter behind us." Jack said.

"I'll circle back around and shoot her down. You take care of the other."

"Roger."

Skyla turns around and heads towards Sombra. While Jack continues to chase after Tifa.

Skyla and Sombra lock onto each other.

"I have you now." Sombra says.

"For the Flyers!" Skyla yells out.

They both fire. The lasers of their ship past by each other and hit their target. Skyla's and Sombra's ships explodes.

Jack glances back and sighs heavily.

"It's on me now."

Jack finally catches up to Tifa's ship. His computer begins to lock onto Tifa's ship. Tifa looks back. Tifa realizes that she doesn't another time to lock onto him. She tries something desperate.

Tifa turns her ship, 180 and files maximum speed.

"Oh no." Jack said a bit afraid. Jack turns his ship up and tries to dodge Tifa's charge, but Tifa crashes into his ship. Both of their ships exploded.

 _The hanger_

Everyone gasps at the collision between Tifa and Jack. Then the two of them reappear right in front of the teams.

"Are you okay Jack?" Skyla asks

Jack shrugs. "Been through worst."

"Who won?" Joker asks.

"In case of a draw, both teams will go to elimination." Chris said.

"Oh come!" The contestants said angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. Take it up with my lawyer." Chris said not caring.

 _The Flyers_

They gather around a table to discuss who to vote.

"Let's get rid of Joker." Yang said.

"NO. HE IS TOO WEAK TO BE A THREAT."

"You know don't that." Yang says.

"HE'S A CLOWN! WHAT THREAT COULD HE BE?"

"He's got a point." Iris reluctantly admits.

Skyla places her hands on the table and bends over slightly.

"How about Erza?" Skyla suggests.

"Why Erza?" Yang asks.

"She's strong and fast."

"Not very smart." Iris injected in.

"She could floor us, once we get to the merge."

"That's a really good point." Jack said.

"So we can agree to vote of Erza." Skyla said.

"Yes." The Flyers said.

"Good." Skyla said.

Skyla, Iris and Dalek Sec walk away from the table.

Jack leans over to Yang and says "I bet she wants to get rid of Erza because she wants to be the only redhead in the game."

"I heard that!" Skyla takes offense.

 _The Psychopaths._

The five of them sat separately on beds. They look away from each other in irritation.

"We would have won, if Tifa didn't crash into Jack." Joker said

"I had no choice." Tifa defend herself.

"At least, she didn't shoot me down!" Newt said.

"It was an accident!" Joker yells back.

The team descend into an argument. Yelling at each other angrily.

"It's your fault." Joker points to Sombra.

"My fault? It's your fault!" Sombra said.

Chris watch this through the camera from the security room.

"Yeah, I think we know who's out today."

 _Later_

The teams gather in the elimination room. Everyone had a marshmallow, except for Erza. She closes her eyes and looks down.

"I deserve this, after my poor performance." Erza said with shame.

"Whatever." Chris presses a button to activate the trap door. Erza falls down the hole. She didn't scream, she just falls silent into the trap door.

"And then there were 9. Who will go next? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventure."

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Have a nice day.**


	11. Jungle Cooking

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventure. We went with some good ole dog fighting. With X-Wings and TIE-Fighters. It ends with draw, which meant both teams had to go to elimination. Erza was sent home because her team were arguing with each other and couldn't see the Flyers ganging up. What will happen next? Find on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

The guys of the Psychopaths and Flyers were in the same room at night. The Flyers were asleep, while Joker and Newt were still up.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Erza is gone, which means if I can get someone on my side, Sombra and Tifa can't vote me out. Unfortunately, it's Newt. The guy I blew up!"

 **(Confessional End)**

"Newt, want to be a part of my alliance." Joker whispers.

"No, I'm trying to sleep." Newt said tired.

"Newt, you got to give me a chance." Joker said, trying to be kinder.

Getting a bit irritated, says bluntly "No!"

"Please." Joker begs.

Newt grabs his wand and points at Joker, ready to cast a spell. Joker raises his right hand in front of his chest and says calmly, "We don't do anything we'll regret."

Newt puts his wand away and goes back to sleep.

Joker turns to ceiling and crosses his arms.

"Well this is going great."

 _Woman's bedrooms_

Sombra and Tifa remained awake, while the Flyers still are asleep.

"Let's get rid of Joker." Sombra said.

"Agree."

Sombra anticipating a the opposite answer, says "You might be hard to convince…"

Sombra realizing that Tifa said the opposite, says surprise, "Really? You want to vote off Joker?"

"Yeah. Joker at best, does some work. He insults people for humor."

"Pretty sure that's regular comedy."

"That is true. But he is a jerk."

"That's true, too. Glad we're on the same side."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Tifa's a fool. Once I'm far enough, I will throw her out." Sombra said.

"What are you saying?" Tifa says through the door.

Sombra is sent into a panic by this, but manages to plays it cool, "Just saying how I'm going to get rid of Joker."

"Alright. Can I come in yet?"

"Yes." Sombra exits. Tifa walks in and sits down where Sombra, where Sombra was.

"I overheard what Sombra said about voting me off. Looks like I know who I'm voting out next."

 **(Confessional End)**

The female players were asleep, it is entirely peaceful with no sound except for their breathing and Yang's snoring. Then they disappear into a flash of light.

 _Some other place_

The female players reappear on a jungle floor. Right next to them were the male contestants. Skyla feels the dirt of the ground and her eyes spring open. She looks above herself and sees trees blocking the sun. Skyla would be shock, but she just yawns.

"Why am I not in my bed?" Skyla said tired.

Skyla notice the other players around her. She stands up and walks over to Yang. Skyla pushes Yang slightly to wake up. But Yang slept like a bear in winter.

Skyla flicks her finger on Yang's forehead. Yang snorts like for Pig for a second before she wakes up.

"Five minutes." Yang said.

"Yang, we're not in our beds anymore." Skyla said.

"That would explain why it feels mushy below me."

"Welcome to Lush Jungle." Chris said. He walks over to Skyla and Yang.

"Can we have a challenge later? I'm sleepy." Yang said.

"That's the point. But first…" Chris grabs air horn and presses it. The noise wakes up the other contestants. They all had a black underline on their eyes. They all groan and yawn.

"Today's challenge is going to be a cooking challenge."

Skyla looks around for food, but sees nothing.

"Where's the food?"

"That's the challenge. You must go out and use whatever food is in the jungle. Then you must prepare a meal. The first team to cook a good meal, wins the challenge. You will be judge by me and the Trail Captain, Mallow."

The contestants look around and sees only Chris.

"She'll be here. She's a stuck with something. Any question?"

"Yeah, how do we know if the food is poisonous or not?" Jack asks.

"That's for you to find out." Chris said.

"Why am I not surprise by that." Jack said.

"Go!" Chris presses the air horn again.

The teams split up and went into separate directions.

Chef walks up to Chris and asks "Are you really going to eat the food they cook up?"

"No, I'm going give it to Mallow."

"You're going to potentially poison a little girl, just for entertainment?" Chef asks applaud.

"Yes."

Chef rolls his eyes and says "just making sure."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I should tell the producers about Chris's, new dangerous style of hosting." Chef said.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW?" Chris said over the PA.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The Flyers_

Iris climbs up a tree to grab an apple. She rips it off the tree and jumps back down to the ground.

"What else do we need?" Iris asks.

"I don't know, I haven't really cook before." Skyla said.

"Me neither." Yang said.

"Don't worry, ladies. I will save the day. I have cook many fine foods."

"Let me guess, you have been alive so long, that you can cook anything?" Yang asks cockily.

"No, I just know how to make a good meal."

Yang turns to Jack and says, "Sorry."

Jack gestures his right hand, "Nothing personal. Okay, we're going to split up and grab whatever food we can find."

"I CANNOT GRAB ANY FOOD. I HAVE NO ARMS" Dalek Sec yelled.

Jack looks to Dalek, and points to Sec's plunger "What about your Plunger arm?"

"IT'S MEANT FOR BATTLE."

"How are you the most powerful, but most useless player?"

"SHUT IT!"

Jack raises his hand defensibly. "Sorry."

Jack turns back around to the other the Flyers. He points to Skyla.

"Skyla, you and Iris go together." Jack turns to Yang "Yang and I will go together and Sec will be on his own?"

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Iris asks.

Jack is dumbfound by Iris's sympathy for Dalek Sec, especially knowing that Sec killed him.

"Really, you think being harsh on Sec is a bad thing?"

Iris places her hand on her chin and thought about what Jack said.

"You do have point." Iris said.

"I'M STILL HERE."

"Sec, can you not interrupt us. You're such a little kid."

"Daleks have no concept…"

"Daleks have no concept of speaking quietly." Yang imitates Sec's voice. The other Flyers laugh.

"YOU SHOULDN'T MOCK THE POWER OF THE DALEKS!"

"You and what army?" Yang asks.

Dalek Sec aims his laser gun at Yang and fires. Yang ducks and says, "I should have saw that coming. Run!"

Yang, Skyla, Iris and Jack ran into the forest.

Dalek Sec realizing that he just made his team hate even more, says "I SHOULD HAVE NOT DONE THAT."

 _The Psychopaths._

The group gather around bunch of fruit that they have gathered. The fruit is on the ground in a big pile. There apples, oranges, and pears in the pile.

"Does anyone have any experience in making food out of nothing, but fruit?" Tifa asks.

"I do." Joker raises his hand.

Sombra rolls her eyes and says "We're not letting you prepare the food, Joker."

"Why is that?" Joker asks.

"Because we don't want to poison Chris." Sombra said.

Joker says "non-sense. I have cook many non-poisonous dinners. Besides, I left my book of poisons at home."

Sombra considers what she do's.

Joker raises his hand in a scout salute, "I promise, under Scout's honour. I will not poison Chris."

Sombra points to Newt.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything funny."

"Yes, ma'am." Newt said.

"Oh come on. I need to be funny." Joker complains.

"Not today." Sombra said.

Joker crosses and pouts. "Party Pooper."

"Just get to work." Sombra said.

"Fine." Joker sat down and grabs an apple. He shines it by rubbing it across his coat. Joker is about to cut, but realize he couldn't. He didn't have a knife.

"Does anyone have a knife?"

Newt, Tifa, and Sombra had a look of "oh crap".

"Blasted. What are we going to do?" Newt said.

"Don't you have magic?" Joker asks.

"Yes, but…"

Joker interrupts. "But nothing. Use your wand to cut these fruits."

"Newt, you have to do." Tifa said.

"Fine." Newt said reluctantly. Newt grabs the apple from Joker's hand. He places his wand's tip onto the top of the apple. The wand begins to glow white. Newt moves the wand down. A slice of the apple falls to ground, when the wand reaches the bottom.

Newt smiles and says "It worked!"

The other Psychopaths smiled.

Newt puts the wand on top of the apple and starts the process again. The smiles from his teammates disappear, when they notice the slow pace at how Newt was going.

"This might take a while." Sombra said.

 _The Flyers_

Jack, Skyla, Iris lay on the trees, while they were catching their breath. Yang stands guard to make that Dalek Sec wasn't chasing them.

Not seeing Sec anywhere, Yang turns around to her teammates.

"We lost him."

"A quick recap of what we got." Jack said.

"We have an apple." Iris holds out said, apple.

"Yeah, we're going to lose."

"Don't say that, it's still early." Iris said trying to stay optimistically

The three of them just stared down Iris.

"If we lost, then let's get rid of Sec." Skyla said.

"Yes, finally. Why didn't we vote him out earlier?" Yang asks.

"Because were stupid. Now let's try to salvage this challenge." Jack said.

Dalek Sec hovers above the trees, hearing what his team just said about voting him off.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"THEY ARE GOING TO BE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The Psychopaths._

They finished off the meal. Apple slices surrounded a mountain of pears that had grapes pour onto top of them. Joker grabs the sides of the plate and carefully lifts it on.

"Now, where's Chris?" Sombra asks.

'Right here." Chris, Chef, and Mallow stand right beside them. Mallow wears overalls with a pink shirt underneath. She has green eyes and green hair, done in pigtails.

"We're ready to hand in our meal." Newt said.

"Great, I was getting hungry." Mallow said. She grabs the plate from Joker. Mallow holds the plate underneath with her left hand. She grabs an apple slice and eats it.

"Just remember that we have no responsibility to what happens to Mallow." Chris said to Chef.

"Thankfully."

Mallow rapid eat all the food on the plate, devouring each fruit within a second. This makes The Psychopaths happy.

"It's fine." Mallow said nonchalantly.

"Yes, we won!" Joker cried out.

"Not that special. Try to mash it next time and add some spices."

"It's hard to get spices when you're in the middle of the jungle."

"There's store ten minutes away." Mallow said.

"Let's just move on." Tifa said.

"Psychopaths, you have won winner's class. Who's going?" Chris asks.

"Pick me! Pick me!" Joker jumps up and down like a child.

"Joker and Newt." Tifa said

"Hooray!" Joker yells.

"Oh come on." Newt complains.

"You have also won Mallow."

"What?" Mallow said, surprise by this.

"It's in your contract. If you didn't get food poisoning, you join the winning team."

"Forgot to read it. Woops." Mallow said. She turns to her new teammates.

"Hello, I'm going to be your teammate."

"We heard." Sombra said annoyed at being reminded she just heard a second ago.

Mallow just smiles, "sorry."

 _Later_

Sombra walks along the hallways. Dalek Sec comes up to her.

"What do you want?" Sombra asks.

"I WANT TO UTILIZE YOUR PART OF THE DEAL."

"I thought you were never going to use me. What do you need?"

"I NEED YOU TO HACK INTO THE VOTING MACHINES AND ELIMINATE…"

 _Elimination time_

The Flyers sat, ready to vote someone. Jack, Skyla, Iris, and Yang had their eyes on Dalek Sec, ready to vote him off.

"Wow, this will be the easiest prediction of who's going home. Dalek Sec, you have made your entire team hate you and shoot at them earlier. Let's get to vote." Chris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Dalek Sec casts his vote.

"SOMBRA, YOU BETTER NOT BETRAY ME."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Goodbye, Sec…" Jack said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"…and good riddance…" Yang rapidly touches the Dalek Sec icon on her tablet.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"…you bully!" Iris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Skyla casts her vote for Sec. She leaves the Bathroom Confessional.

Sombra turns herself visible and grabs the tablet. She summons her purple cubes and begins to hack into the Tablet.

 **(Confessional End)**

"The people who are safe are… Chris stops in mid-sentence, when he sees the results. "That's wrong."

Jack, Iris, Yang, and Skyla were concern.

"What's wrong?" Skyla asks.

"The person who is out…is Skyla."

"What!" Skyla, Yang, Iris, and Jack yelled together.

"We voted Sec off!" Iris yells.

"Not according to the votes. Sorry Skyla." Chris presses the button.

"I was so nice!" Skyla yells.

"You were, Skyla. In so many ways. Now with that twist done…who will go out next? Find on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

 _Dalek Sec and Sombra._

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"DALEKS DON'T THANK."

"Fine. You're going to help me."

"I FULLFIL MY PART OF THE DEAL."

"It would be a shame, if you friends found out about you hacking into the votes. That would not sit well."

Dalek Sec aims his gun at Sombra.

"Kill me and the evidence is released. You wouldn't want that."

Dalek Sec lowers his gun.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Sombra smiles and places wraps hand around Sec's eye stock.

"Everything."

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Also, I just want to let the Buffy the Vampire Slayer fans, that I have made a Buffy fan-fic. It's done in Screenplay (A first for me). I want to know your thoughts.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	12. Hide and Go Seek

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventures. We dropped the teams in a jungle to make a meal. Dalek Sec shoot at his own team, causing them to lose. The Psychopaths won a new player, Mallow. And Sombra sabotage the votes for Sec, sending Skyla home. Who will go next? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

 _Theme over_

The Psychopaths and Flyers sat in the cafeteria. Jack, Iris, and Yang were wondering how Skyla got eliminated.

"I swear, Sec is behind this. I just know it." Jack said.

"Agreed, but how did he do it?" Iris asks.

"I don't know." Jack said.

"What we do know is that, he couldn't have done this on his own. If he could, then he would have done it already." Iris said.

"What makes you think he didn't do it, the other times?" Yang said in a spooky voice, messing around with Iris and Jack.

"This is serious." Jack said.

"Chill. I'm only joking around."

Dalek Sec overhears the conversation. He's worries at being the next person out of the game if he loses.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"MY TEAM NEED TO WIN THIS TIME. I MUST WIN!"

 **(Confessional End)**

The Psychopaths sat around, waiting for their meals to come.

Joker slams his fists on the table. "I'm getting hungry!"

"I thought you hated the food?" Sombra asks.

"I do. But I would rather eat garbage then eat nothing at all."

A plate of bacon and eggs slide right in front of Joker. Joker is puzzled at actually seeing real food. He wasn't buying it.

"What is this? Is this filled with poison or rotten toe nails?"

"Nope, real eggs and bacon." Mallow said.

Joker turns and sees Mallow holds 3 other trays of bacon and scrambled eggs. Mallow places one tray each in front of Sombra, Newt, and Tifa.

"You made this for us?" Tifa asks.

"This is my way of welcoming my new teammates."

"How sweet." Tifa said gratefully.

Joker grabs a slice of bacon with two fingers. He bites on it. Joker amazed at how the bacon tasted. He places the bacon into his mouth and gulped it in one bite.

"This is the best bacon I have ever tasted!" Joker yells. Joker picks up the plate, and scarfs down the eggs and rest of the bacon.

The rest of team hearing Joker's praise for the food, eats a bacon slice.

"Joker is right, this is good." Sombra said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Sombra sicken by saying Joker is right, closes her mouth to stop the barf from coming. She swallows it back down.

"I need stop saying that."

 **(Confessional End)**

Newt cuts a piece of the eggs. He stabs the egg with fork and puts it into his mouth. Newt pulls the fork out of his mouth and the egg no longer there.

"This is quite splendid."

"How did you get this food?" Tifa asks.

"Well…" Mallow puts her finger onto her chin.

 _Flashback_

Mallow cracks an egg onto the bow, and the egg cracks. Malge snaps the egg open and yolk falls into the bow.

Mallow moves her right hand to drawer to grab a folk to mash the yolk. However, Chef grabs her hand before she could do that.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Chef said a bit angry.

"I just preparing breakfast for the others."

"That's my job. Your job is to feel pain!"

"You seem to be a bit tired."

Chef is caught off at Mallow said.

Mallow points to Chef's eyes. There were black underlines under it.

"You black stuff under your eyes."

Chef lets go of Mallow's hand. He grabs a pot and looks into the reflection. Chef places his right index finger onto the black underline under his right eye.

"This is the one time I'm going to let you do this." Chef walks out of the room.

"You won't regret it, Chef." Mallow said loudly.

 _Present_

The Psychopaths hear Mallow's story and are impressed.

"Sneaky moves, little girl." Sombra said.

Mallow smiles at the Sombra's comment.

"Thanks."

Mallow turns and walks back to the kitchen.

Joker grabs her shoulders and pulls her back.

"Where are you going, kiddo?"

"I'm going to prepare breakfast for the flyers."

Mallow tries to walk back to kitchen to prepare the Flyer's meal. However, Joker pulls her back and turns her around to face him.

"You can't do that." Joker said.

"I can't?"

"They're the enemy. You don't give free food to the enemy."

"I thought this was supposed to be fun?" Mallow said.

"Fun? Little girl, we're playing for million dollars. There's no time for fun." Joker said.

Mallow looks down and says disappoint "oh."

Joker smiles to cheer Mallow up. "Cheer up, kiddo. After this, you can be as fun and nice as you want."

This bring a smile to Mallow's face.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Mallow holds her left in her arms and looks down. "I never knew that TV shows could be so cruel."

Mallow looks to the camera and says happily, "Good thing I have Mr. Clown to help me."

 **(Confessional end)**

"Chris is super nice for letting me onto the show." Mallow said.

The Psychopaths burst out into laughing. Mallow is confused by this.

"What's funny?" Mallow said.

"Oh nothing." Sombra said, trying to make herself stop laughing.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"You might be asking, Sombra why don't you tell Mallow about Chris? To which I say, because it will be much more fun for her to learn the hard way."

Sombra bursts out laughing at again at aspect of seeing Mallow get trolled by Chris.

 **(Confessional End)**

Chris walks into the room.

"What's our poison today, Chris?" Joker asks, knowing that's it going to hurt.

"Glad you ask. But I have a big announcement today."

The contestants turns to Chris, curious on what he has plan.

"The teams are merged!" Chris yells.

"Yes." Yang said.

"Finally." Sombra rolls her eyes.

"I have thought that it would never come." Jack said.

"What a merge?" Mallow asks

"Both teams are gone and everyone is on their own."

"Then why did you put me onto a team, right before the merge?" Mallow asks.

"Just for shock value. Today's challenge is a simple game of hide and go-seek."

Yang raises her fist into the air and says happily "Yes. It's not going to be painful."

"That depends on who is the seeker?" Chris said.

"How do we choose?" Iris asks.

"We leave it to a randomizer." Chris snaps his fingers.

An intern push a computer on a rack into the room. Chris walks to the computer. He presses the enter button. The computer begins to shuffle through all of the faces of the contestants.

"Whatever the screen stops on, that will be a seeker." Chris said.

"Please be Mallow." Joker prays.

"Why me?"

Joker makes up an answer up on the spot, "So you can have fun."

"I thought you said that I can't have fun?"

"There's exceptions to the rules."

The computers stops on Sombra.

"Sombra, you're the seeker."

Sombra smiles, while the others (except for Mallow) had worry looks.

"Why are you guys worried about Sombra?" Mallow asks.

"You'll learn." Tifa said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Wow, I thought this day couldn't get any better." Sombra said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Everyone now stands in a forest. The forest is mossy and the sunlight is blocked by the tress. Chris steps onto a rock.

"You'll have 15 minutes to hide from Sombra. After that, you must last one hour. The players who last one hour will be same from going home."

"So if we all make it, does that mean Sombra would be eliminated?" Joker asks.

"Yeah, I'm totally going to lose?" Sombra said sarcastically.

"I was just asking." Joker defend himself.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I mustn't let Sombra find me. She's going convince everyone to vote me off and I can't have that." Joker said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Go!" Chris said.

Everyone ran into the forest in separate directions. Sombra leans on a tree, waiting for the timer to be over. Sombra summons her purple cubes and touches them to pass the time.

 _Iris_

She climbs up a tree. Iris reaches the top and holds tight.

"She'll never find me here."

 _Newt_

He places his brief case in a bush. Newts opens the case. He steps right into the case. Newt climbs down the ladder in his case to reach bottom, but not before he closes it.

 _Jack_

He places a dirt on his face to camouflage himself. Jack lies on the ground and covers himself in leafs and branches. Jack closes his eyes.

Tifa stands above Jack and says "you're going to need put in more effort than that."

"I have experience in this. I been through a few World Wars."

"Good luck." Tifa walks away.

 _Joker_

He stands in front of a cave. Joker walks into the cave.

"I'll hide in here. Sombra will never find me here." Joker said self-assured. Joker runs out of the cave, screaming as a bear chase him.

 _Sombra_

She stills touches the cubes to pass the time.

Chris looks at his watch and sees that the 15 minutes is over.

"Sombra, you can go."

The purple cubes that Sombra had in front of her hand disappeared. Sombra says "Finally."

Sombra turns invisible and runs off into the forest.

 _Mallow_

She's knees on the ground and started to make a hole. Mallow places her hands in the ground. Mallow scoops dirt into hands and throws it into a bush.

"This hole is full proof. Sombra will never find me."

Mallow is lift up and hold upside down by her left leg into the air by an unknown force.

"Oh my gosh! It's a ghost!" Mallow screams.

Sombra turns visible again. She smiles as she holds Mallow with her right arm.

Mallows signs in relief. "Good, it's just you, Sombra."

Mallow remembers what Sombra capturing her meant.

"Aw, I out." Mallow said disappointed.

"Yes."

"Am I the first?"

"Yes."

Mallow is sadden by this. She looks down in disappointment.

Sombra lets Mallow go.

Mallow rubs her head. She says "Ow. You could have been nicer."

"Could. Not should." Sombra said. She turns invisible, again.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Sombra is so mean. Why is she here?" Mallow asks.

Sombra reappears besides Mallow. Mallow gasps at Sombra just appearing.

"Because everyone loves me." Sombra said. She leaves the bathroom.

"Can you not do that again?" Mallow asks.

"Nope."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Dalek Sec_

Sec moves through the forest. Sec turns his dome, 180 degrees to see if anyone is following him. Sec sees nobody behind him and turns dome back to the front. He sees Sombra right in front of him.

"Got ya." Sombra said.

"YOU FOUND ME ALREADY." Dalek Sec said.

"Yes. The black dome alien machine is really easy to spot." Sombra jokes.

Sombra places her hands onto Sec's eye piece. She moves in closer and says into it.

"I need you to do something."

"WHAT IS IT?" Sec asks.

"If you find anyone. Scream as loud as you can."

"NO."

Sombra is taken back by this.

"What?"

"IF I DO THAT, I WILL THE NEXT ONE OUT."

"If you don't, then you'll still be the next one out. I'll tell everyone about cheating Skyla out of the game."

Sec aims his laser gun at Sombra's chest, ready to exterminate. Sombra notices the gun moving up. Sombra hacks into the gun. The gun aims at the bottom of the ground.

Sombra switches to a more angry tone. "I can be more drastic…" Sombra summons her semi-automatic and places it right on Dalek Sec's dome.

"The choice is yours."

Dalek stared right into Sombra's eyes. He sees how serious Sombra is about this.

"I WILL DO IT."

Sombra smiles and says calmly. "Good. Now get a move on."

Sombra steps to the right side of Dalek Sec. Sec moves into the forest, looking for contestants.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"This couldn't get better. If I or Sec don't find anyone, then he's going home for being a killer alien. If he does find someone, he'll be eliminate for ratting them out. I am a genius." Sombra smugs.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Joker_

He hides behind a tree, still afraid the bear is still chasing him. Joker peaks his head and sees the bear no longer there. He sighs in relief.

"Good. I lost that bear."

Sombra reappears in front of him. Joker jumps back and gasps in shock.

"Not you." Joker said.

"You miss me?" Sombra asks/

"No." Joker said bluntly.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"How does she do that?" Joker yells angry.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Tifa_

She leans against a tree. Tifa turns her head back and forth, to see if Sombra is near her.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I figure since Sombra and I are in alliance. I figure she wouldn't try to find me. So I'm just waiting around till the time is up."

 **(Confessional End)**

Tifa hears something crushing leaves. Tifa looks to her left to a bush.

"Sombra, move on. I'm not getting caught."

Dalek Sec moves out of the bushes and into the open. Tifa rolls her eyes back and says "It's just you, Dalek Sec."

Dalek Sec screams as loud as possible. Frightening off the nearby birds. Tifa covers her ears from the loud screaming. After a few moments, her ears adjusts.

"Why are you screaming?" Tifa said puzzled.

 _Sombra_

She hears Dalek Sec screaming from a mile away. Sombra smiles at her plan working. She dashes where the screaming is.

 _Dalek Sec and Tifa_

Sec continues to scream as loud as possible. Tifa getting annoyed by Sec's screaming, walks up to Sec and punches him into a tree. Sec's amour bends inwards. Sec screams louder, but in pain.

"Oh crap." Tifa said.

Sombra dashes in. She looks at Sec and is shocked by what happen to him. Sombra angrily looks at Tifa, for breaking Sec.

"What were you thinking?"

"It was accidental." Tifa said guilty.

"Accidental? You just crushed my Dalek!" Sombra yells.

Tifa is about to fire back, but hear attention is caught by Sombra saying "my Dalek."

"Your Dalek?"

"Yes. He's supposed to go around and scream loudly when he found someone. At least before you slam him into a tree." Sombra said calmer.

"Why? Wouldn't Sec kill you before it worked for you?"

"I sabotage the vote to get rid of Skyla for him. Now I'm forcing him to work for me because if he doesn't, then I'm telling everyone that he rigged the votes."

"Were you ever going to tell me this?" Tifa asks.

"…Eventually."

"Eventually? What does that mean?"

"When it was just you and I."

"We're supposed to be in alliance and you won't tell me important things."

"I was afraid you would tell everyone that since you're a good guy."

"She doesn't need to tell us anymore." Yang said.

Sombra and Tifa look to the right and see Yang leaning on tree with her right hand.

Sombra asks said anxiously, "How did you find us?"

"Followed the screaming." Yang said. Yang looks up and yells "Chris. We should end the challenge now."

"I still have thirty minutes." Sombra said.

"Sec doesn't look like he can play anymore. Ever." Yang said.

Tifa and Sombra looks at the still screaming Sec. Sec had smoke coming out of his shell and the amour is falling more inwards, to Sec's body.

"EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT." Dalek amour is surround by a blue energy. He vanishes into thin air.

Sombra, Tifa, and Yang just look in surprise at Sec's sudden disappearance.

"That's something you don't see every day." Yang said.

 _Elimination_

The cast gathered. Everyone just stares down at Sombra for sabotaging the vote. Sombra returns with a glare.

"Since Dalek Sec mysteriously disappear. They'll be no vote tonight."

"Oh come on!" Everyone yells, except for Sombra.

"You couldn't vote her off anyway, since she has immunity."

Sombra leans back and says mockingly, "You can't get rid of Sombra that easy."

"We'll see. Who will go out next? Find out on the next…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventure!"

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **I'm going to take a week off from writing. Need to recharge.**

 **Quick question: What's your thoughts on Mallow? Good, bad? Is she a good addition to the fic**

 **Have a nice day.**


	13. A-maze-ment

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventure. Contestants played a game of Hide and go-seek. Sombra was the seeker. Unfortunately, she got busted for rigging the game. Dalek Sec teleport away. For some reason. Who will go next? Find out on…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

Mallow turns the knob on the stove to turn it on. Mallow places a frying pan onto the stove. She grabs a bowl of pancake batter and places it right onto a counter. She puts a serving spoon and fills it with the batter. Mallow splits the batter in third pancakes.

Chef walks into the room. He sees Mallow cooking and is annoyed that Mallow is cooking in his kitchen.

"I told you, no more cooking!"

Mallow does the puppy dogs eyes, to guilt Chef into letting her cook.

"Those eyes won't work on me." Chef said.

Mallow stops doing the eyes. Mallow grabs a chunk of pancake batter and throws into Chef's eyes. Chef tries to remove the batter from his eyes. But in the process, he stumbles back and falls into a crate of pots and pans.

Mallow went back to cooking the pancakes.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Chef has a bruises on his face and arms.

"I hate that girl."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The Contestants_

The contestants (except for Mallow) sit at their tables, waiting for Chris to tell what the challenge is today.

Chris walks into the room.

"How is it like being chased by monsters?" Chris asks.

Nobody raised their hands up.

"The challenge is that. You will be dropped into a maze and will have to escape from monsters."

"What's the monster?" Joker asks.

"That's for you to find out, Joker. Any questions?"

"Who wants Pancakes?" Mallow asks. She carries a plate that has ten pancakes on it.

"I would." Chris said. He grabs one with his bare hands and takes a bit out of it. Chris saviors the pancakes.

"This is the best pancake I have ever ate!"

"Thank you." Mallow says happily.

"Want to come and work for me?" Chris asks.

Chef barges in.

"I'm already your cook!"

"Mallow's food is actually good!" Chris said.

"You tell me to make bad food on purpose."

Chris slushes him.

"Don't say that. We don't want the secret to get out."

"Too late." Yang said.

Chris narrows his eyes at Chef.

"Thanks, Chef."

 _Later_

The Contestants stands in a small room, with multiple tunnels leading into the maze. The room is entirely made out of cobblestone.

Chris appears as a hologram in the middle of the room. The contestants turned their attention to Chris.

"The first one out wins the challenge. But last man standing, wins the million."

The Contestants are shock by this. But this raised some questions.

"Chris, what exactly are in that maze?" Jack asks.

"That's for you to find out."

"Please. Do it for me." Jack tries to put his charm on Chris.

"Try again some other time."

Chris hologram disappears.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"At least I tried." Jack said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Jack looks at every way out of the room. Trying to figure out where to go.

"Where should I go?"

"Everyone should follow me!" Joker yells.

Sombra rolls her eyes.

"If anyone wants to make out of this challenge, don't go with Joker."

"I have you know, that I have a great sense of direction."

"Yeah, sure you do." Sombra said.

"Just watch me." Joker said.

Joker walks into one of the tunnels. But he walks back into the room.

"Does anyone have a light?" Joker asks.

"I got one." Newt said.

Newt pulls out of his wand. The tip of the wand produce a white light that could the way through the tunnels. The Joker grabs it out of Newt's hand.

"Give that back!"

"I'll give it back to you when the challenge is over." The Joker runs into one with the wand. Newt chases after The Joker.

"Wait for me!" Mallow follows after them.

Sombra smiles.

"Joker is going to get himself killed. This is fantastic."

The others just stared at Sombra, disgusted by her remarks. Sombra notices and is annoyed by this.

"Oh please. It's not like you guys don't want that to happen."

"She's got a point." Jack said.

The contestants turn their disgusted look to Jack.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"She does! Sorry if I express my opinion." Jack said a bit offended.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Iris, Jack, let's go this way." Yang said.

"Wouldn't it be a better idea to stick together? We don't what we're facing." Jack asks.

Yang shrugs.

"We got a guy who can't die…" Yang points to Jack. "…a trainer with powerful Pokémon…" Yang points to Iris "…And we got me. No monster can defeat us!"

Yang, Jack, and Iris walk towards another tunnel together.

Which leaves Sombra and Tifa, alone.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Sombra said.

"Nope. You're on your own." Tifa walks away from Sombra.

"What!" Sombra said shocked.

"You betrayed my trust and you cheated."

"I always cheated. You were often a part of the cheating!"

"Difference is that you rigged the vote and you didn't tell you were doing it."

"I promise, this will come back and bite you!" Sombra said.

"Then I'll be ready to take that on."

Tifa walks into a tunnel, leaving Sombra on her own.

"Just great." Sombra said annoyed.

 _Yang, Jack, and Iris_

They walk in compete darkness, unable to see each other or what's around them.

"Does anyone have a light?" Jack asks.

"Nope. I should have probably think this through." Yang said.

"I think we should have gone with Joker." Iris said regretting her decision.

"Don't worry. I have an idea."

Yang stops. But in doing so, Iris and Jack bumped into her.

Yang aims her left shotgun gauntlet into the air and fired it. The room light up and reveals there are torches. They were put out. The room went back to complete darkness.

"Really? What did that accomplished?" Iris said disappointed.

"I know what's around me." Yang said. She goes to the wall and grabs one torch. She holds it in her right hand.

"Does anyone have anything to light this torch on fire?"

Jack and Iris remained silent.

"Look likes I'll have to get creative."

Yang places her left fist right in front of the torch. She fires her gauntlet went through the torch, but it does light the torch on fire.

The flame touches her left hand's skin. But this just mildly annoys Yang. She moves her hand away from the fire and rubes it across her outfit.

Iris and Jack stare in surprise at Yang just being shrugging off the fire.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"That was so cool!" Iris said amazed.

 **(Confessional End)**

Yang goes back to the wall and grabs another torch. She lights that torch on fire with the torch she already had.

Yang walks back to Jack and hands the torch to him.

"Let's go." Yang said.

From the darkness, a statue watches them. This statue has its eyes peeking out of its hands.

 _Joker, Newt, and Mallow._

Joker is still being chased by Newt. Mallow runs besides.

"Give me back my wand, Joker!"

"Nah." Joker said mockingly.

"That's a dangerous tool!" Newt yells.

"I'm sure Joker can use your wand, responsibly." Mallow said.

Newt just stares perplex at Mallow for her lack of knowledge of Joker's personality.

"You really don't know the guy."

Not seeing where they are going, Newt and Mallow slam into Joker. All three of them slam into the ground and piles up on each other. Joker is a bottom, Newt lies on top of Joker and Mallow lies on Newt's back.

Newt grabs the wand from Joker's hand.

Newt and Mallow stand up. They look down at Joker.

"Don't do that again." Newt points at Joker said.

"You really think I'll listen to you?"

Newt is about to yell at Joker, but Mallow covers his mouth. Newt is annoyed by this and pushes down Mallow's hand.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because that creepy angel statue." Joker points to the direction where he was going. Angel statue had mouth wide open which showed its fangs. It's stone eyes piercing out. Its arms were extend towards Joker.

"Really? A statue scares you?" Newt said disappointed.

Joker turns his head away from the statue and yells at Newt, "It looks scary!"

"That does look creep." Mallow said a bit creeped out. Mallow turns around to avoid looking at the statue.

Newt rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Newt looks back to the statue and scared to see that two more statues showed up. Both of them having the same face.

"Joker. I take it back." Newt said.

Joker is confused by Newt's change of attitude. Joker looks back and sees the extra statues. Joker runs behind Newt, scared.

"Out of all of the things I seen. This has to be one of the most bizarre."

"Let's turn back." Newt said.

"I don't think they'll let us." Mallow said fearfully.

Joker and Newt glance back and see two more angels from the way they came. Newt and Joker are frighten. They turn back to the other three angels and are shocked to see the Angels within thirty centimeters.

Joker, Newt, and Mallow head to a wall and lean against it.

"Great job, Joker. You got us trapped by stone demons." Newt said.

"Thanks, Sherlock. I wouldn't be able to figure that out."

"Guys, this isn't the time to argue." Mallow said.

The three of them kept their eyes on the angels, making sure that the Angels didn't come any closer.

 _Yang, Iris, and Jack._

The three of them continue to walk down the tunnel. Yang leads, while Jack and Iris walk behind her.

"Are we there yet?" Iris asks tired.

"No. We are not." Yang said annoyed.

Yang stops in front of an angel statue. The Angel had its eyes covered by it hands.

Yang knocks on the statue.

"Cool." Yang said.

Jack sees the statue and recognizes what it is. He pulls Yang far away from the statue.

"Stay away from that!" Jack said.

"It's just a statue." Iris said.

"It's no statue. It's a Weeping Angel."

"A what?" Yang and Iris said puzzled.

"It's alien that sends you back in time and feeds off your time energy."

"I don't know what means, but I assume it's pretty bad." Yang said.

"It is. The angel can only get you, if you're not looking at it."

"That doesn't seem hard." Iris said.

"Well. It's much harder, if there's more than one of them. Thankfully it's just one." Jack said.

"Let's go the other way." Yang said.

The three of them turned around and see a dozen Weeping Angels from the way they came. The angels had their hands at their side and faces seem quite calm.

"You just had to say that." Iris said annoyed to Jack.

Yang, Iris, and Jack stood back to back.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Iris said.

"You say that these angels can only harm me, if no one is looking?" Yang asks.

"Yeah." Jack said.

Yang passes the torch to Iris. Yang cracks her knuckles and smiles.

"Keep an eye on me."

Yang run towards the group of angels. Yang punches an Angel in the chest. The Angel shatters and bits of it went flying all over the place.

Yang picks up another Angel and throws it into the rest of the angels. Destroying all of them.

"That was easy." Yang said casually.

Yang walks back to Jack and Iris. Yang notices the angel that block their way is now gone.

"Wasn't there an Angel there?" Yang asks.

Jack and Iris turns around and see that Yang is right.

"You scared it off." Iris said.

"That angel is probably getting more help as we speak. Let's get out of here as fast as possible." Jack said grimly.

"Well hello Mr. Grim." Yang joked.

Jack changes his attitude to happier one.

"Ladies first." Jack said.

"My pleasure." Yang said.

The three of them walk off.

 _Tifa_

She walks through a tunnel that is partly lit by a faint light from the torches.

"Where to go? Where to go?" Tifa asks herself.

Tifa walks past a Weeping Angel, who eyes were covered by its hands. The Angel looks at the unsuspecting Tifa.

The Angel begins move slowly towards Tifa. It reaches its hand to touch Tifa on the shoulder. However, Tifa turns around and uppercuts the Angel's arm. The arm is broken up and send flying to ceiling.

Tifa raised her fists and is ready to strike.

Tifa lowers her fists when she sees an Angel.

"That is weird." Tifa said.

Tifa punches the Angel through the chest, leaving a hole through its chest.

"That probably killed it."

Tifa sees a markings on the Angel. She takes a closer look. The marks were actually words. The words were "Exit nearby. Warning: multiple paths that could lead to death."

"Isn't that convenient."

Tifa walks down the tunnel. While she is doing that, Sombra turns herself visible. She smiles evilly at Tifa.

"It is." Sombra whisper. Sombra disappears again.

 _A minute later_

Tifa reaches the three paths. She looks at each one and examines them.

"Which way should I go?"

Sombra reappears again. She summons her semi-automatic and aims at Tifa.

"Bye-bye." Sombra whisper.

Sombra fires her gun. Tifa hears the bullets and slides out of the way. Sombra stops shooting and turns to Tifa.

"Fast moves." Sombra said.

"So this is how you react to me, breaking the alliance off."

"No. This is me trying to win." Sombra said. She fires her semi-automatic at Tifa again. Tifa ducks and rolls over. Sombra aims at where Tifa will roll to and fires there.

Tifa stops herself by placing her hands on the ground. Sombra re-adjusts her aims for Tifa. Tifa grabs a nearby rock and throws it at Sombra.

Sombra moves out of the way of the incoming rock. But Tifa takes advantage of this and runs towards Sombra. She grabs Sombra's arm and then force Sombra against the wall. Sombra moans in discomfort.

Sombra grabs her teleporter from her pocket. She throws onto the other wall and teleports away.

"Can you stand still?" Tifa said annoyed.

"You're really asking to stand still? You're an idiot, Tifa."

Sombra aims for Tifa.

However, Tifa getting tired of fighting. Just punches the tunnel wall. The tunnel begins to shake and little pebbles fell out of the ceiling.

Sombra loses her balance for a second, but manages to recover. But Tifa rushes to Sombra and grabs the Semi-automatic out of her hand. Tifa throws it to the side. Tifa turns Sombra around and holds both of her arms.

"Had enough?"

Sombra gave a cold glare to Tifa.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tifa said.

Tifa, while holding Sombra, walks back to three paths.

"Which way should I go?" Tifa asks herself.

"Are you asking me that or are you asking yourself?" Sombra asks.

Tifa ignores Sombra. She turns her attention to the middle path.

"Let's go with the middle path."

Tifa and Sombra walk with caution, down the middle path. They took one step slowly, had their guards up.

The tunnel is just big enough to have a person walk through it. It's tight and confide. Water drops from the ceiling drips onto Sombra and Tifa.

"Can you let me go? This is uncomfortable." Sombra asks.

Tifa said sarcastically, "Yeah. I'm going to let you go and attack me again."

Sombra groans in annoyance.

Water began to spread across the floor of the tunnel. The water hits the boots of Sombra and Tifa. Making them wet.

Tifa and Sombra looked down.

"Water?" Sombra and Tifa said surprised.

They turn their heads back up and see water filling up the tunnels. The water is rapidly approaching them.

"Run!" Tifa yells.

Tifa removes her grip from Sombra. They both tried to run from the water, but water swallow them. Sombra and Tifa travel among the water. Their cheeks expand as they try to hold their breath.

They wash up at the paths. They were completely soaked.

Sombra stands up first. She holds her arms against her chest and shiver.

"S-s-so cold." Sombra said.

Tifa places her hand on the ground and tries to push herself up. Sombra runs away to the left tunnel in much haste to get away.

"Not again." Sombra said.

Tifa stands back up. She also shivers too.

"O-okay. Sombra is gone, but I have no idea where she went."

Tifa looks at the two paths that she didn't take yet.

"Let's try the right path."

Tifa runs down the path of the right.

 _Sombra_

She dashes through the tunnel as fast she could.

Sombra arrives in a carven, which it's lit by the fire flies that fly around in it.

"It's too dark. I need to light."

The ground begins to shake. Sombra losses her balance and falls to the ground.

Sombra looks up and drops her jaw in fear when she sees a dragon in front of her. The Dragon's head alone, is taller Sombra.

The Dragon roars.

"Bye." Sombra said frighten.

Sombra runs back to the tunnel. The dragon fires of a torrent of flames through the tunnel. The flames were right behind Sombra. Sombra looks back and is shaken by the fire filling up the entire tunnel.

 _Tifa_

She walks out of the tunnel and onto a grassy field.

"I'm out." Tifa said happily. She lies on the field and takes in the sun.

Chris walks up to her and stands right besides her, casting a shadow over her.

"Tifa, you have won the challenge."

"Yeah. Can you move out of the way? You're blocking the sun."

Chris takes a step to right and went hit Tifa.

"Now. To bring the others here."

Chris presses a button on his watch.

The rest of the contestants teleported right in front of Chris.

Joker, Newt, and Mallow were still shaking from their encounter with the Weeping Angels. But they realize that they are no longer with the angels. They sign in relief.

"That was a close one." Joker said.

"I can't believe we lost." Iris complained.

Sombra walks back into the tunnel.

"Hey. Where are you going, Sombra?" Chris asks.

"I need to settle some business with a Dragon."

"But you're still in the game." Chris said.

"I'm the next one out. I might as well go out on my own terms."

Sombra walks back into the tunnel.

The others just stare in confusion.

"Okay…Who will go out next? And will they just quit? Find on…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures." Chris said still a bit weird out.

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Glad to be back.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	14. Song Time!

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventure. We dropped the contestants in a maze. Which was filled with Weeping Angels. Tifa won it. Sombra, knowing that she was the next person out. Decide to leave and fight a dragon. Okay, that's kind of cool. Who will go out next? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

Tifa and Yang lie on their own beds.

"Thanks again for brining me to winner's class." Yang said.

"Actually, I want to forge an alliance between you and me."

Yang is intrigued by what Tifa is asking.

"Is that why you brought me here?"

Tifa shrugs. "Yeah."

"And I thought it was the kindness of your heart." Yang joked.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Sombra is gone. So I thought Yang would be a great ally. Now I blew it."

Tifa sighs.

"Time for another plan."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Yang lies back on the wall.

"Tifa is a powerful ally. And with her working with me, Jack and Iris, we'll have more than half of the vote. But she did work with Sombra. Better talk with Jack and Iris on this."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The woman's bedroom._

Iris and Mallow are still awake and are having conversation with each other.

"What is like to be here so long?" Mallow ask, incredibly interested in Iris's answer.

"I wish this was over." Iris said.

Mallow is surprise by this.

"Really? It's that bad?"

Iris looks dumbfound at Mallow for her ignorance of what Chris had done.

"We were chase by evil statues! How can you doubt how bad it is?" Iris says angrily.

Mallow hides under her covers and says lowly, "My bad."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Iris is so mean. She's going to be sorry when she scares me!" Mallow pouts.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The next morning_

The remaining seven gather in Cafeteria. Joker sat alone. Mallow sat alone, too. The rest of the contestants sat together, figuring out a plan.

"Joker is the next one out." Yang said.

"Agree." Everyone else said.

"If not him, then Mallow. She's such a little kid." Iris said.

"You're a little kid, too." Yang pointed out.

"I am not!" Iris fires back.

Yang chuckles.

An electric guitar riff plays over the PA. The contestant are startled by this.

"What is ruckus?" Newt asks.

Everyone are disbelief at Newt not knowing what this is.

"Really? You don't know this? What year were you born in?" Jack asks.

"1900." Newt said straight forward.

Chris walks into the room, while holding an electric guitar. He walks past the contestants and performs a riff.

He turns around and bows down. He's expected thunderous applause. But when he looks at the contestants, he saw them confused and baffled.

Chris narrows his eyes in annoyance. He throws his guitar to the wall. It breaks apart.

"Really? No applauses."

Joker slow claps to mock Chris. Joker smiles while doing this. Chris stares at Joker, irritated. Joker stops clapping

"Moving on. Today's challenge is a guessing game-"

"Let me guess. It's a music base guessing game." Yang said.

"Don't interrupt me…" Chris said annoyed. He points at Yang.

"But yes. You try to figure what the song I'm playing to you. There are multiple rounds. At the end of each round, the players that got a song wrong, are out.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Jokes on you Chris, but since I'm been alive for hundreds of years. I know the most popular music ever made." Jack said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Any questions?" Chris asks.

Mallow raises her hand.

Chris ignores it. "Great. Let's figure out who has the best music knowledge."

Mallow lowers her head in sadness

"What a jerk." Mallow mumbled.

Chris overhears and replies, "I know." He continues "Also, just want to say one more thing. Due to Sombra hacking the votes. I decided to return to the ballet box"

"Yay." Joker said enthusiastically.

 _Later_

Each of the contestant stand behind their own blue podium. Their podiums were line up in a straight line. On top of the podium, there's a big blue buttons.

The podiums from left to right are Newt, Joker, Iris, Mallow, Yang, Tifa, and Jack.

Chris stands a few feet away. He holds small pieces of papers.

"The big blue buttons on your podiums, you press them down when you think you got the answer." Chris said.

"Yeah, I think we could tell." Joker said.

The others chuckled at his joke. Chris on the other hand, just stares at him. Annoyed by Joker's comment.

"Moving on. Here's the first song…

 _It's an early morning yesterday._

 _I was up before the dawn._

 _I really having your disdain. But I must be moving on._

"Newt, you're up."

"Uh…can I get another song? Something from the 1930s and backwards" Newt said.

"No. You have to say this song title."

"Dammit."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Just great. I'm really going to lose because of a song I don't know."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Uh…early morning." Newt said hesitantly.

His podium turns red.

"Nope. You're out." Chris said.

"I'm not surprised." Newt said.

"Joker, you're next. Guess the song." Chris said.

"Goodbye Stranger by SuperTramp."

His podium dinged.

"Correct." Chris said.

"Well, I do know my music." Joker said arrogantly.

"Iris, guess this song..."

 _I want to be the very best._

Iris hits the button before the sound clip was over.

"The Pokémon theme."

"That was fast." Jack said surprise.

"You really think I didn't know the theme song to my series." Iris said annoyed.

"Well, technically. It's more of Ash's…" Joker said.

"Joker, shut up." Iris said irritated.

"Mm. Party pooper." Joker mumbled.

"Mallow, guess this song…

 _You know, I was,_

 _I was wondering, you know_

 _If you could keep on,_

 _Because the force,_

 _It's got a lot of power_

"Uh…" Mallow said, unable to think up an answer. She leans on the podium.

Mallow signs. She says "I don't know."

"Yang?" Chris asks.

"Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough by Michael Jackson."

Her podium dinged.

"Wait? Michael Jackson doesn't exist your world." Chris said skeptical.

"I stole your Ipod and play through all of your songs." Yang said.

"Oh okay." Chris said understandably at first. Then he realizes that Yang stole his Ipod and said annoyed, "Give me Ipod back!"

Yang grabs the Ipod from her pocket. She throws to Chris. He catches it.

"Now for Tifa." Chris goes back to his calmer demeanor.

"I'm forfeiting." Tifa said.

"What? But you didn't guess anything." Chris said surprised.

"I don't know anything about music."

"Okay." Chris said weird out.

Tifa podium turns red.

"Now to Jack. Guess this song…"

 _Hey do it now yeah hey_

 _Yeah, there was a funky singer_

 _Playin' in a rock and roll band_

"Play that Funky Music by Wild Cherry."

His podium dinged.

"The people who are moving on are Joker…Iris…Yang…and Jack." Chris said.

"Chris, can you give me a challenge. I know every song from 1700s to 52 century." Jack said.

"Just wait for your next turn. I have something special plan for you." Chris points at Jack and smiles deviously.

Jack playfully snaps his fingers back.

"Joker, your turn again."

 _See me ride out of the sunset_

 _On your color TV screen_

 _Out for all that I can get_

"TNT by ACDC."

The podium dings.

"Iris, time for you again."

 _I used to rule the world_

 _Seas would rise when I gave the word_

 _Now in the morning I sleep alone_

 _Sweep the streets I used to own_

Iris thinks hard about this. She moves her left hand under chin as she sinks into a deep thought. Iris comes out of the deep thought and said "I don't know."

Her podium turns red.

"Yang?" Chris said.

"Viva La Vida by Coldplay."

The podium dings.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Yang smiles.

"I know every song that Chris is going to play. I did listen to his Ipod."

 **(Confessional End)**

"Jack. What song is this?"

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _Just like the ones I used to know_

 _Where the treetops glisten and children listen_

"White Christmas by Bing Cosby."

"Oh come on. This is going to take a while." Chris complained.

 _Many turns later_

Joker, Yang, and Jack still remain in the game. Chris leans on his podium and sighs angrily. Getting annoyed by how long the game is going on. Chris had enough of it and decides to take a course of action.

"New game. Whoever is the closest to guessing my favorite song, wins."

"How are we supposed to know that?" Joker asks, a bit annoyed.

"Just guess." Chris said bluntly.

Joker hits his button.

"The Love Boat theme."

Yang hits her button.

"Paradise by Coldplay."

Jack hits his button.

"Goodbye Stranger by SuperTramp."

"And the winner is…Yang."

"Aw yeah." Yang said proudly.

"She got the band right. But my favorite song is Yellow."

"Can I take Iris with me to Winner's class?" Yang asks.

"Sure."

"Yes." Yang said happy.

 _Later_

Joker and Mallow stand in the hallway. Mallow just lies on the wall, calmly. But Joker just jitters.

"I can't be the next one out! I have so many plans for that money. I was going to buy an Ice Cream maker." Joker said.

"Can't we just make an alliance with Tifa and Newt?" Mallow asks.

"No. They hate me. I'm doom." Joker collapse onto the floor and starts to cry. Then the light bulb came over his head. He wiped away the tears and stood right back up proudly. Joker grabs a piece of paper from his pocket and pencil.

Joker begins to write down on the paper. When he was done, he gave the paper to Mallow.

"What's this for?"

"It's ingredients for acid. I'm going to sabtoge the vote."

"Is that okay?" Mallow asks.

"Nope. But let's make sure no one doesn't find out."

Joker and Mallow walk to the kitchen.

 _Later_

Jack, Yang, Iris, Newt, and Tifa stare at Joker, readying to vote him off. Joker stares back, showing he isn't afraid.

"Today's challenge was an interesting one. We guessed songs. Which we have to pay to use. And since the result wasn't as fun as I expected, we are never going to do anything like that ever again! Now time to vote." Chris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I hope Joker knows what he's doing. I don't want to be caught cheating." Mallow said.

She cast her vote.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"After eleven episodes, Joker is finally out. Yay." Iris said

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Joker holds a small vile of acid in his hand. He pours the acid on the lock and melts it. He opens the box and takes out the votes.

"Who should go?" Joker ponders.

 **(Confessional End)**

"The people who are safe are Yang…Tifa…Jack…Mallow…and Iris." Chris throws marshmallows at them.

Joker and Newt glare at each other.

"Joker you're safe." Chris throws the last marshmallow.

"What!" Newt yells shocked.

"What!" Iris, Jack, Yang and Tifa yelled.

"But that's impossible. Everyone voted for Joker." Newt said.

"Too bad. You're out." Chris press a button.

Newt falls down the trap hole.

"Bugger!" Newt screams.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Newt was the one that raised the least suspicion if he was voted off. He didn't really do much." Joker said.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Well, that was great." Chris said happy. "Who's going out next? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventure!"

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **What's your favorite chapter and character you're rooting for to win.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	15. Twisted Metal!

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last Time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventures. We did quite possibly the most boring challenge in TD history, guessing songs. Yang won! Joker was supposed to go home, but since he sabotage the votes, Newt went home. Why does this keep on happening! Will Joker cheat again? Find on…Total…Drama…Multiverse….Adventures."

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

Yang and Iris sad on a bed. They were discussing about what to do with Tifa.

"Let's bring Tifa into the alliance. We can make the final four with her." Yang said.

"Let's be cautious. After last night, we need to be more careful."

"Tifa is a big asset."

"We'll talk with Jack over thus."

 _The next morning_

Mallow and Joker walk among through the hallways. Joker laughs.

"We did it, Kiddo. I'm still here and no one suspects a thing."

Mallow's attitude is the exact opposite of Joker's.

"Are you sure that no one will figure it out?" Mallow asks anxiously.

"Don't worry, I cover our tracks."

 _Flashback_

Joker pours the remaining acid into a trash can. He walks away, whistling to himself. The acid began to melt the trash can.

 _Flashback end_

Joker and Mallow walk into the cafeteria. The others glare at Joker, upset that he's still in. Joker smiles his big Joker grin and walks pasts the contestants.

"How is everyone?" Joker asks.

"Just fine, Joker." Yang said coldly.

"Lighten up a little." Joker said.

"How about you admit that you rigged the votes." Yang said.

"I didn't do that." Joker pretends to be offended. "Fake News!" Joker points to Yang.

"What news?" Yang said, unfamiliar with that term.

"Don't ask." Jack said.

Chris walks in. He had a black eye, swelled up.

"Looks like Chef quit." Joker said.

"No, it was just the guest star this week."

A tall man wearing a black suit walks in. He had long black hair and wore a red tie.

"This is Calypso. The creator of Twisted Metal."

"Twisted Metal? What's that?" Joker asks.

Calypso walks up to Joker. He casts a shadow over Joker, but Joker stares back at him in defiance.

"It's a tournament where people battle each other to death." Calypso underplays it.

"What!" Mallow, Tifa, Yang, Iris, and Jack said in horror.

"Finally. Something exciting." Joker said pleased.

"Don't worry. Nobody is going to die. If listen to my rules."

Everyone sighs in relief, except for Joker.

"Oh come on." Joker said displeased.

"Now, time to battle." Chris said. He begins to walk away from the contestants.

"Why did Calypso punch you?" Mallow asks.

Calypso answers the question, "I thought it would be more incentive. That and the fact that I'm suing him for a million dollars for killing Sweet Tooth."

"Sweet Tooth killed people! Why are you suing on his behalf?" Jack yells angrily.

"He brought in the crowds." Calypso said.

"You're real jerk aren't you?" Iris said angrily.

"Yeah. I have been called that."

"Great, the one thing that Dalek Sec did that was good, brought in another bad guy." Jack said.

"Could be worse." Yang said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I shouldn't have said that." Yang said.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Later_

The cast gather up in the middle of an abandon city. The skyscrapers were falling had parts of them missing. The roads had holes in them and pipes were sticking out.

The sky is orange, as the sun sets.

"Today's challenge is just a giant cars and trucks slamming into each other."

"That sounds awesome. I don't see why we have to be so worry." Yang said.

"Well, there's no protection from dying. You won't teleport off the vehicle. If you're hit, then you can die." Chris said.

"But you said that, we would win if we follow the rules." Iris said upset.

"Yes. The rules are to get out of the vehicle before blows." Chris said bluntly.

Joker begins to clap.

"Great rules. I love this game, already." Joker said amusingly.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I had my share of driving crazy. Every time I rob from a bank, I hit the gas pedal and drove at maximum speeds. This is going to be fantastic."

 **(Confessional End)**

"You're choice of vehicles of are right there." Chris points to a lineup of seven vehicles. The vehicles were lined up against a wall.

"How do we chose the vehicles?" Tifa asks.

"First come, first serve." Chris said.

The contestants ran past him, to get to vehicles they wanted.

Joker spots a car that resembles a hot dog. The car is long. It's encased in a large bun and it's a one seater. Joker jumps into the car.

"Now, this is a car that screams funny."

Yang hops onto a motorcycle. It's a sports touring motorcycle. It's yellow on trims, but orange everywhere else.

Yang reeves up the engine.

Iris and Mallow fought over a go kart. They were both pushing each other of the ride, but they kept on getting back on it.

"I was first, Mallow!" Iris yells.

"No, I was!"

Tifa picks them both up and holds them in the air. Mallow and Iris were both a bit afraid at what Tifa might do.

"How about you try Rock, paper, scissor."

Mallow and Iris hits their right fist on their lefts hands for three times. When they stopped, Mallow had rock, and Iris had scissors.

"Yes!" Mallow screamed happily.

"No fair, that was cheating!"

Tifa places Mallow on the kart and Iris right beside it. Iris walks away, pouting on her way.

Tifa walks over to a black sports convertible. She opens the car door and sits in the driver's seat.

Jack walks over to Tifa and leans on the door.

"Mind if you and I share that ride." Jack said flirty.

"There's a ride there for you." Tifa points to a ride. It's a red bicycle. Just large enough to hold an adult man.

Jack knowing to take a hint, walks over to the bicycle.

"Hard to get." Jack mumbles.

"Such a jerk." Iris says referring to Mallow.

Iris walks to a black van. She opens the door and starts the engines.

"Looks like this will have to do." Iris said disappointedly.

Chris stands besides Joker hot-dog ride.

"One last thing, each of these rides have special weapons in them."

Joker is intrigued by this.

"What kind? How deadly are they? Can I keep some of them after the challenge?"

"Can't say. Very. And no." Chris answer each question respectively.

"Everyone is such a party popper." Joker complained.

"No. We're sane." Yang said.

"Please. Being insane is the best." Joker rebuts Yang.

"Yeah, sure it does." Yang said sarcastically.

Joker grits his teeth in annoyance.

Chris walks back to Calypso.

"Let Twisted Metal, Begin!" Calypso yells at top of his lungs.

The contestants stare Calypso, unaware of what to do.

"That mean you can go." Chris points out.

The contestants hit the gas pedal on their rides and drove away at maximum speeds. They circle around the town square for a bit.

Joker drives up to Yang.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"The best way to take out your enemies is to knock them off their vehicles. Believe me, I have experience in that." Joker said.

 **(Confessional End)**

Joker hits his car on the right side of Yang's motorcycle. Yang moves her leg out of the way and leans to the left.

Yang arms her right shotgun gauntlets and aimed at Joker's wheel. She fires, but Joker moves his hand from the wheel.

Joker loses control of his hot-dog. The car move away from Yang's motorcycle and started to spin in circles.

Joker grabs a barf bag from his shirt pocket and barfs into it. Joker places his hands back onto the wheel and regain control of the wheel.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"New plan. Run away like a little girl."

 **(Confessional End)**

Mallow looks back and see Iris chasing her. Iris is steadily catching up to Mallow. Mallow hits on the gas pedal harder to go faster.

"Faster, faster!" Mallow yells.

Iris van is within a few centimetres of Mallow's cart. Mallow acting out of desperation, starts to hit every single button on her kart. There were dozens of multi-color buttons to choose from.

"Please, please, please be something."

Mallow presses a big green button. A green turtle shell comes flying out of the back and hits Iris's van. The van is send flying in the air.

"Mallow!" Iris screams in anger

The van lands upside down on the ground. Iris opens the door and crawls out.

"Thank goodness, I was wearing my seat belt." Iris said delirious. She passes out.

 _Tifa_

She drives her car with just her right hand, while her left arm lies on the car window. Tifa stops at an intersection and looks both ways before going.

Tifa looks at her rear view mirror and sees Jack riding his bicycle. Jack parks right beside Tifa.

"Why are did you stopped?" Jack asks confused.

Tifa simply replied, "Driver's precaution."

Jack is completely perplexed at Tifa.

"During a challenge where you're allow to be reckless?" he said baffled.

"Yes." Tifa said.

"Alright then." Jack said.

Jack turns left and rides his bike away.

Tifa is about to drive away, when she sees a big red button.

"I wonder what this does?" Tifa wonders. She presses the button. The back of the car opens up and a heat seeking missile comes out.

"Woah!" Tifa said surprised.

Jack glances back and sees the missile coming his way.

"Oh no." Jack said disappointedly. The missile hits the behind of the bike. It explodes, causing the bike to be annihilated and Jack to be send flying into the air.

"Looks like I'm blasting off!" Jack yells. He slams into a building.

Tifa is frighten by Jack being flown in a building. But then she thought, "He's Jack. He can't die."

Tifa drives her car, straight.

 _Mallow vs Yang_

Mallow and Yang race down a street. Mallow is a few feet behind Yang. Mallow throws green turtle shells at Yang. Yang move from side to side to dodge the shells. Yang looks at motorcycle and sees one button on it.

"Please be something cool." Yang hoped. She presses the button. Oil sprays out of the back and onto the road.

When Mallow drove into the oil, she begins to lose control. She spins around

"Ah!" Mallow screams.

Mallow accidentally hits a blue button and a blue flew out of the car. It flew towards Yang and starts to circle her.

"This is my cue to leave." Yang said. Yang jumps off her motorcycle and lands on the road. She rolls for a bit. She looks back to her ride and sees Blue Shell hitting the motorcycle. The Blue Shell explodes, destroying the motorcycle.

"Dang it, I want to keep that." Yang said.

Mallow places her left hand on Yang's shoulder.

"At least you're still alive."

Yang looks at her in confusion.

"Wait. Aren't you supposed to be in your kart?"

Mallow points to her kart on fire. The kart was slammed into a wall.

"That sucks." Yang said.

"Yep."

 _Joker_

He's ten meters from Tifa, who didn't notice.

"Time for the killing joke." Joker said.

Joker slams on the gas pedal. He drives at hundred and twenty KM. Joker laughs loudly.

Tifa hears Joker. She drives and turns around to Joker. She slams on the missile button. Another missile comes out and heads to Joker.

Joker presses a big yellow on his wheel. Muster pours out of the wheel and drips down to Joker's lap.

"You got to be fu-." Joker is launched by the missile and is send flying through the air.

"This isn't the last time, you'll see me!" Joker screams.

Joker disappears in a flash.

"Wow that was easy." Tifa said.

Chris arrives.

"Tifa, you have won the challenge. And might have killed Joker."

"Hoary. I guess?"

"Since Joker is gone, we might as well go to ending. Who will go out next? Will they be blasted off? Find out on Total…Drama…Multiverse….Adventures!"

 **New chapter so soon? Well yes.**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Have nice day.**


	16. Mount Everest

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventures. Calypso came to the show and force us to play Twisted Metal. He also sued me for killing Sweet Tooth. Which really sucked. The players blew each other up. But Joker was sent flying away, Team Rocket style. I hope Harley Quinn doesn't sue me, too. What will happen next? Find out on…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

Yang and Iris lie on their beds.

"It doesn't look like we need Tifa anymore." Iris said.

"We never used her in the first place."

"What I mean is that we have the majority. If Tifa and Mallow don't win the next two challenges, they're out."

Yang yawned, "Fine. Let's get some sleep."

 _Men's room._

Jack lies on his bed, competently awake. He sighs at being the only guy in the room.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"This is so sad. I would kill to have one of the guys back, even Joker. I mean the Yang, Iris, Mallow, and Tifa are fine. But I don't want to flirt with minors. Actually, Tifa is an adult."

"In very attractive ways." Jack joked.

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Winner's class_

Mallow bounces on her bed, in much enjoyment of being in winner's class. Tifa sits on her bed, waiting for Mallow to stop.

"This is so cool. Thanks for bringing me."

"Can you help me?" Tifa asks.

Mallow continues to bounce on the bed.

"Sure."

"Want to be in alliance with me."

Mallow stops jumping on the bed. She is a bit surprise to hear that.

"Really? I thought you were with Jack, Yang, and Iris."

Tifa crosses her arms.

"I wasn't." Tifa stands up, "We have to work together."

Mallow moves her left hand to her chin.

"I don't know." Mallow said hesitantly.

"If we don't work together, we'll both be out. But if we work together and surprise them, we might have a shot."

"I'll think about it." Mallow said still hesitant.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"If Mallow doesn't help me, I'm out. I'm the strongest one here. But if I can convice Mallow into helping me. Then there could still be hope."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"What I should do? What I should do?" Mallow asks herself. "Tifa is right that I need to work with her to have a chance of winning, but on the other hand…" Mallow tries to think of the negatives, but couldn't find any.

"There's no other. Looks like I'm working with Tifa."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _The next morning._

Jack, Iris, and Yang gather in a group in the cafeteria. Yang looks around the cafeteria to see, if Mallow or Tifa were in the room. They weren't. Yang put her attention back to Jack and Iris.

"Who's out next?" Yang asks.

"Mallow. She such a kid." Iris is upset by the thought of Mallow.

"She isn't a big threat. We could overpower her just like that." Yang snaps her fingers at end of the sentence.

"But-she's annoying." Iris complains.

"And Tifa can throw us across the room without effort. What's more dangerous, that or thirteen year old cook?"

"Tifa." Iris begrudgingly admits.

As they were talking, Tifa and Mallow were listen through the hallway. They lean on the hallway ways outside of the cafeteria.

"It seems Yang, Iris, and Jack are having a dispute. Perfect for us to use." Tifa said.

Mallow looks at Tifa, a bit confused.

"It's just an argument. What does that accomplish?"

Tifa stares at Mallow.

"If we can find a way to make them hate each, then they'll fall apart."

"How do you know this will work?"

"I don't know. But it's the best we got. Thankfully, we were able to see this."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Tifa is so smart." Mallow said happily. "Wish I could be smart." She said disappointedly.

"You can be that smart! You just need to be focused." Tifa yells through the door.

"Thank you for the advice." Mallow attitude changes back to happy.

 **(Confessional End)**

Tifa and Mallow walk into the cafeteria, they pretend like they didn't hear anything. They sat down on the chairs.

Chris walks into the room, he takes a good look at the final five.

"Wow. We're already at the final five. And thankfully, this final five doesn't have a killer robot who wants to take over the world!" Chris yells.

This startles the contestants, who move back a bit.

"Sorry. Bad memories." Chris calms down.

"What's the challenge today, Chris?" Jack asks.

"Seeing how the last few challenges didn't have a lot of running in them, I figure that you do that today."

"Is it deadly?" Mallow asks.

"Of course, it is! Every challenge is deadly!" Chris yells.

"What about the song guessing challenge?" Tifa asks.

"We don't talk that anymore." Chris said stone cold.

"Fine." Tifa said, not caring.

"The challenge is simply climbing."

"What's the catch?" Yang asks.

"Good question, Yang. You must climb…Mount Everest!"

"Huh?" Mallow, Yang, Iris, and Tifa said, now knowing what that is.

"It's the tallest mountain in the world." Chris said.

"Oh." The four said, understanding it now.

"How big?" Iris asks.

Chris is handle a piece of paper from a guy from off screen.

"8,848 meters." Chris reads off the paper.

"That is really tall." Iris said scared.

"Yes. Yes it is." Tifa said.

"Yes. Finally a real challenge." Yang said impressed.

Everyone just looks at Yang, a bit dumbfound at her altitude.

"What?" Yang says, not understanding why they're looking at her.

 _Mount Everest_

The five of them stood at the bottom of Mount Everest. All five of them look up and saw immense height of the mountain.

Mallow gulps in fear.

"That's really, really big."

Chris stands in front of them.

"The first person up the mountain, wins the challenge."

"Where's the winter jackets?" Jack asks.

"You don't have any." Chris said.

"We'll freeze before we get there, Chris." Jack said.

"It's an incentive. Now go!" Chris said. He presses an air horn to start the race.

The five contestants began to run. They run up a path that heads up on the mountain. Yang takes the league, while Tifa is just behind her. Jack, Iris, and Mallow are far behind, struggling to pass each other.

Then, the cold starts to take in. Mallow, Iris, and Jack shiver as their clothing wasn't very heavy. They slow down as the cold gets to them.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Tifa said that, I need to help break up the alliance. Let's see if I can do that."

 **(Confessional End)**

"So c-cold." Mallow said.

"Maybe you shouldn't have wear overalls. Especially ones that don't cover your legs." Iris said.

"You're wearing shorts. The same applies to you. You're such a kid." Mallow counters.

Iris punches Mallow in the face, which makes Mallow to fall over. Iris and Mallow wrestle each other. Turning each other to the outsides and often punching each other.

Jack grabs Iris's shoulder and pulls her away.

"Iris, we have to go." Jack said.

Iris punches Jack in the face. Jack lets go and feels the punch at his face. He groans in pain.

Iris charges at Mallow, fighting once more.

Jack continues to walk up the mountain, not paying any more attention to the fight.

"Fine, she's on her own."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"It's working." Mallow raises her hands into the air. She moves them back and feels the bruise on her arm.

"Ow."

 **(Confessional End)**

Yang and Tifa continue to race each other. They pass each other every second.

"Can't you just give up?" Yang asks.

"Giving up isn't my thing."

Yang aims her right shotgun gauntlet at Tifa. Yang fires, but Tifa slides out of the way. However, this causes Tifa to fall behind by a few meters.

"Woohoo. I'm going to win!" Yang says victoriously.

Yang is hit at the back of the head with a snowball. Yang trips and fall into the snow, face forward. Tifa runs by Yang and takes back the lead.

"You're smart, Yang. I'll give you that. But you're are not resourceful."

Yang stands up from the snow and resumes the race. Yang fires both of her shotgun gauntlets at Tifa. Tifa ducks from each shoot.

Tifa slams her foot on the ground. The snow below her slides down the path, towards Yang. However, Yang jumps over the incoming snow and lands right in front of Tifa.

"Is that the best you got?" Yang said unimpressed.

The mountain begins to shake. Tifa and Yang are caught off guard by this.

"What the heck is happening?" Yang asks.

Tifa looks past Yang and tsumia of snow coming their way.

"Avalanche!" Tifa yells.

The avalanche covers all corners, so there's no way of getting around it.

"Thanks, Tifa." Yang said annoyed.

They scream as the Avalanche swallows them.

 _Jack_

He continues to walk alone on the mountain.

"You can do it, Jack. You just need to be focused and determine enough."

Jack looks and sees the Avalanche coming.

"Ah shi-." Jack couldn't finish his sentence, as Avalanche takes him.

 _Mallow and Iris_

They lie on the ground, exhausted by the fighting, both having bruises on their faces, arms, and legs. They breathe heavily.

"Ready to go again?" Iris asks tiredly.

"Yeah." Mallow said.

They stand back up, ready to fight. Mallow throws the first punch, but Mallow falls to ground. Iris falls on top of Mallow.

"So much pain." Iris said.

Mallow glances up and sees the Avalanche coming.

"More pain incoming."

The two are taken by the avalanche.

The Avalanche reaches the bottom of the mountain. Mallow and Iris climb out of the snow.

"Ow." Mallow said.

Chris pulls Mallow and Iris out of the snow and places them on the ground. He takes a look at the badly bruise contestants.

"Medic!" Chris yells.

 _Meanwhile_

Tifa and Yang climb out of the spots they were standing when the snow hit. They're both are surprise to see the other there.

"How are you still here?" They both ask each other.

"I'll go first. I put my fist into the ground and hanged on. What did you do?" Tifa said.

"Same thing." Yang said.

Tifa tries to race again, but fell back into the snow. Yang drops back into the hole and starts to punch the snow away. She tunnels her way through the snow.

Tifa jumps into her Yang's tunnel. Tifa throws Yang through the snow ceiling and into the sky. Yang screams.

Tifa plows through the snow.

After a few minutes a tunneling she reaches the end. Tifa knocks down the snow wall and looks around. She looks down and sees a chasm.

"You got to be kidding me." Tifa complain. Tifa notices a ladder that's connect to both sides of the chasm.

"Good. I can still make it."

Tifa begins to punch the snow to the side, so she can reach the ladder. When she got the ladder, she step onto it.

Just then, Yang walk behind her.

"Hello, Tifa."

Before Tifa could react, Yang punches Tifa from behind her back and sends her flying straight forward.

"Yes, I'm back in the league." Yang said triumphal.

Yang bends down and crawls across the ladder.

 _Tifa_

She screams as she files through the sky. Tifa lands on a flat soft surface of snow. Tifa stands up and looks around. She looks around and sees the entire mountain range from her positon. She then turns and sees a flag post that said "finished"

Tifa smiles as she realizes that she won and Yang help her to do it.

 _Later_

Yang climbs to the top of the mountain. She sees the flag post and screams "Yes! I won."

"Are you sure about that?" Tifa ask sarcastically.

Yang's heart sank when she heard Tifa. She turns and she Tifa sitting on the ground.

"No!" Yang screams in anger.

 _Later…again_

Iris, Yang, and Jack were standing in the hallway, arguing with each other.

"Great job, Yang. Tifa won because of you." Iris said angrily.

"My fault? Where were you?" Yang said enrage.

"In an avalanche! Caused by you!" Jack points to Yang.

"It was Tifa!" Yang defended herself.

"Yeah sure it was." Iris said.

"I can't believe I ever made an alliance with you two!" Yang said enrage. Her eyes turn red.

"If that's how it goes. Then you're out of the alliance." Jack said.

"Fine!" Yang stomps away.

Tifa and Mallow, who were watching this from way down the hallway. Mallow raises her hand to high-five, but Tifa didn't raise her hand.

"Let's not celebrate yet. You could still be going home tonight."

Mallow smiles turns into a frown.

"You're right."

 _Elimination_

Yang angrily stares at Jack and Iris. The two of them fire a glare back at Yang.

Mallow crosses her fingers, hoping that she isn't going out tonight.

"Today's challenge was an interesting one. Yang help Tifa to win." Chris said.

"By accident!" Yang yells.

"Same difference. Now the following are safe. Tifa…Jack…Iris. The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

(Mallow kept her fingers crossed, while Yang gave a "I don't care" look)

...

…

…

…Mallow."

Chris throws the final marshmallow to Mallow.

"I saw that coming from a mile away." Yang said. She rolls her eyes. Yang falls into the trap door and didn't screamed at all.

"And then there were four. Who go out next? Find out on…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Have a nice day.**


	17. Trivia Time!

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respected companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse Adventures. We raced to the top of Mount Everest. Some were able to preserve…

 _Show clips of Yang and Tifa surviving the avalanche._

"While others didn't…"

 _Shows clips of Mallow, Iris, and Jack being swallow into the snow._

"In the end, Yang was voted off for accidently helping Tifa winning. We're are down to our last four contestants. Tifa, the brawler. Mallow, the expert cook prodigy. Jack, the immortal Casanova. And Iris, the complainer. Who will go out next? Find on Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

 **(Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine…You guys are on my mind.)**

Iris is on top of a tall tree looking at the scenery. The tree shakes and Iris holds on. She looks town to see why the tree is moving.

 **(You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see…I wanna be famous.)**

Camera moves down and see Tifa is punching the tree. Jack goes up to her and begins to flirt with her. Then Dalek Sec comes ready to exterminate Jack. But Tifa punches Dalek Sec away. Dalek Sec fires his death ray into the air.

 **(I wanna live close to the sun)**

The camera moves up alongside the laser blast until it hits Pit who was flying in mid-air causes him to fall down. Skyla catches Pit before he hit the ground. Pit blushes at Skyla and she just smiles at him. He finds Skyla very pretty.

 **(Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, Everything to prove, nothing in my way)**

Lightning flexes his muscles to show strong he is, but Jo just rolls her eyes away. Camera moves slightly to the right to see Captain America flexing his muscles. Lighting gets jealous at Caps bigger muscles.

 **(I'll get there one day.)**

Ruby and Yang were eating there lunch minding their own business when Joker throws Pies at them and runs off.

 **(Cause, I wanna be famous!)**

But then Sweet Tooth begins to chase after him with a sword. They runs past Erza and Newt. The camera focus on Newt and Erza.

 **(Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!)**

Erza and Newt are showing off their magic skills. Newt is shooting magic beams. He then stops. Erza summons a magic sword.

 **(I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous)**

The Joker and Sweet Tooth pointed guns at each other heads. The rest of the contestants hid behind their seats in fear of what might happen. Before Chris pulls the Joker away, and Chef pulls Sweet Tooth away.

Mallow and Tifa celebrate in first class. Mallow and Tifa were dancing with each other. They were arms were on each other's shoulders and they were turning in circles.

"We're winning! We're winning!" Mallow sings.

However, Tifa is getting tired of dancing. She slightly pushes Mallow away. Mallow takes a few steps back.

"Enough celebrating. We need to think of a plan."

"For what? We're winning."

"No. We're tied. We must turn Jack and Iris against each other."

"Are you sure?"

"We can't vote either of them off without resulting in a tie."

"Then how can we vote them off?" Mallow asks.

"I don't know. I'll think of something. I always do."

Mallow has a look of uncertainly.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I like Tifa. But I don't like that she doesn't have a plan. But she's being more right then wrong. I'll give her a shot."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Men's room._

Jack lies on his bed, but he isn't asleep. Jack looks up to the ceiling. He ponders what he'll do next.

"You could vote off Iris and give you more time in the game. But then I'll be on my own with Mallow and Tifa."

"Actually being with Tifa, wouldn't be that bad." Jack joked.

 _Iris._

She paces around the room. She bends forwards and looks down.

"Oh my god, what am I going to do? Jack and I can't vote Tifa or Mallow off. I have to win!" Iris panics.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"I panic when I'm under pressure. What happens if there's a draw? Will we have to do another challenge? Can I get more help?" Iris panics more.

 **(Confessional End)**

The four remaining contestants walk down the hallway to the kitchen. Tifa and Mallow intestinally stared at Jack and Iris.

"Ladies. Even if you want to ask me out, just ask." Jack joked.

Tifa and Mallow rolled their eyes.

The four enter the Cafeteria.

Chris sits on a lonely chair, waiting for the others.

"The Final Four, and a great final four at that." Chris said. He gestures to Mallow.

"Mallow, you join this game when the teams ended and somehow you made to the final four. How are you feeling right now?" Chris asks, actually being interested.

"I feel great. Especially with Tifa on my side." Mallow said. She and Tifa high fived.

Chris turns his attention to Tifa.

"Tifa, the beautiful brawler. Did you think you would make it this far?"

"Yeah. But I had to have a lot of effort and focus to be here. I think this should be a lesson to…"

Chris interrupts.

"Jack. I would ask, if you thought you would survive. But that's a dumb question to ask an immortal."

"You can ask me if it hurt. Which it did…A lot."

Chris ignores Jack's remarks and finishes it off with Iris.

"Iris, do you have any messages for home?"

"I like to thank Drayden. He's my hero."

"Great, let's finish this." Chris said, happy that he finally stopped answering questions.

Chris stands up and walks to the four.

"Today's challenge will test your knowledge of the game."

"What kind of knowledge. Gameplay, pain, love?" Jack jokes.

Chris remains cool. "Nope. It's more of a trivia game."

Jack, Iris, and Mallow are unenthusiastic by the challenge. In contrast, Mallow shakes as she could barely hold her excitement in."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Yes! I love trivia." Mallow exclaims happily. Mallow twirl around like a ballerina.

"I'm going to win!" Mallow yells.

 **(Confessional End)**

The contestants stand in front of the podiums from the guessing the song challenge. Chris stands at his own separate podium.

"Are we just doing this challenge, so you didn't have to pay to do anything else?" Tifa asks.

"We went over budget." Chris said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Tifa asks.

"I'm going to ask question related to this season. First one to eight points, wins. Or whenever I ran out of question and has the highest scores."

"Why eight?" Iris asks.

"It's my luck number." Chris said. He leans on his podium.

"Seems easy." Mallow said.

Tifa, irritated whispers to Mallow, "Don't say that."

"Why?" Mallow puzzled by Tifa's attitude to her and why she needed to be worry.

"When anyone says that, the challenge is much harder." Tifa continues to whisper.

"Opps." Mallow said.

"First question, what contestants weren't eliminated by the votes?" Chris asks.

Iris hits her podium.

"Iris?" Chris said.

"Ruby, Pit, Jo, Lightning, Dalek Sec, and Sombra."

A dingle sound is made.

"Correct."

The front of Iris's podium had the number 1 on it. it's blue.

"Wow. That's a lot." Jack said surprise.

Chris leans his chest onto the podium. He holds his head up by his right arm

"This season has been more deadly than others. And I love it." Chris said, enjoying the pain that he cause.

Tifa, Jack, Iris, and Mallow cringe as they are a weird out by Chris's enjoyment of pain.

"Question two. Who was the second person out of the game?" Chris asks.

Mallow hits buzzer.

"Mallow?"

"Sombra." Mallow said.

A big red x showed up on her podium.

"Wrong!" Chris says.

"Aw man." Mallow said disappointedly.

Jack hits buzzer.

"Captain America."

Jack's podium dings.

"Correct."

"Who's Captain America?" Mallow asks.

"American hero. Nothing special." Jack said, underplaying Captain's America's importance.

"Next. Who did Erza fight in the prison-escape challenge?"

Tifa hits the podium.

"Red."

The podiums dings.

"It's tied all for everyone, except for Mallow."

Mallow looks down in disappointment in herself.

"But don't worry, the game is still young. Next question. How many people were at the start of this game?"

Tifa hits the podium. "Sixteen."

The podium dings.

"Good job, Tifa. You're winning!" Mallow says very happy.

"Thank you." Tifa says humbly.

Iris stares annoyed at Mallow.

"Such a kid." Iris mumbles under her breath.

"Next. Who was on the Psychopaths?"

Jack buzzes in.

"Sweet Tooth, Sombra, Newt, Erza, Captain America, Lighting, Tifa, and Joker."

"Correct. Now we're going to the bonus round."

The podiums turn gold. The numbers turn white.

"If you get this question right, you're points will double! Ready?"

"Yeah." Jack, Iris, Mallow and Tifa said together.

"The question is…what team did Mallow join?"

Mallow buzzes in.

"The Psychopaths."

For the first time, Mallow's podium dinged.

"Correct. And your score is now…zero!"

"What? But I got it right." Mallow said confused.

"You did, but it doubles your points. Which were Zero."

"Dang it." Mallow says to herself.

"The score is two for Tifa, one for Jack and Iris, and zero for Mallow. Will the tides turn? Let's find out!"

 _Camera static._

Chris sits in the editing room. The room had multiple computers in it, with people editing the show on them.

"Since this challenge repeats, we figure that we skip all that and move on to exciting stuff. If you want, if you pre-order the DVD of the season, you'll get deleted scenes of this game. Now back to the show!"

 _Camera static._

The changes has change a lot. Tifa holds the lead, with seven points. Jack is behind her with six. Iris and Mallow are far behind, with three and one points, respectively.

"Tifa and Jack are winning…"

Jack walks over to them.

"While, Mallow and Iris have squat."

Iris clearly annoyed by this, just turns her head from everyone.

Mallow seeing this, mumbles a complaint, "And she says I'm a kid."

"Exciting, now for the potential final question. Who has spent the most nights in winner's class?"

Jack buzzes in.

"Yang."

The podium dings.

"Correct. Seven-Seven. This is going to be epic." Chris said, trying to hype everything up.

"It was a good time hanging out with Tifa." Jack said.

"I'm not out, yet." Tifa said annoyed by the remark.

"I'm just saying it, just in case I go."

"Enough yapping. Time for the final question!" Chris shouts the latter question with excitement.

Tifa and Jack place their hands above the buzzer, ready to hit it when the question is ask.

"Who were first players to arrive in the game?"

Jack and Tifa both hit the buzzer. They open their mouths, ready to speak the answer. But then close them.

"Oh no." Tifa and Jack said.

"Let me guess, you don't know the answer?" Chris said.

"No. We arrive their later." Jack said.

"Then it looks like you'll have to split the immunity." Chris said.

"What?" Tifa said confused.

"What she said." Jack said.

"Since you two have the highest scores, you both get immunity."

Mallow asks awkwardly "Does that mean, me or Iris going home?"

"Yep." Chris said. He smiles.

"Can I say one thing?" Jack asks.

"Sure." Chris said.

"Tifa, you are not going to convince to vote off Iris."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"There goes that plan." Tifa said irritated.

 **(Confessional End)**

"Great, that means I can try my new plan. Iris and Mallow…"

The two of them look at Chris. They were anxious to see what Chris has plan.

"Whoever gets this question right, makes it to the final three. Ready?"

"Yes!" Iris says excite.

"No." Mallow said. Sounding like she's about to give up.

"Now this question has nothing to do with this game, it's just a random trivia question. Are you can handle it?"

"Just get on with it." Iris says, fed up with waiting.

"Fine…" Chris said annoyed.

"True or False. Did Ash Ketchum kiss a girl?"

Iris hits the buzzer first.

"He's too much of a little kid to kiss a girl."

"Wrong!" Chris shouts.

"No. It can't be!" Iris panics.

"Chef. Get her out of here!" Chris yells.

Chef grabs Iris's left arm and pulls her away from the podium.

"I would have still won." Mallow spoke up.

"You knew the answer?" Tifa asks.

"I know Ash. He told me that a girl kissed him."

Chris interrupts the conversation, in order for to say the final lines of the show. "It's the final three! Who will win the million? Find out on the next…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

 **Wow guys, we're almost there!**

 **What are your thoughts?**

 **Have a nice day.**


	18. The Finale Part 1

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respective companies.**

"Last time on Total Drama Multiverse. We played a game of trivia. After Jack and Tifa were tied, Mallow and Iris went against each other to decide who go out next. In the end, Iris answer the question wrong, and was sent home. Time for the finale of season! This is to…Total…Drama…Multiverse…Adventures!"

 _Theme song plays._

Jack sleeps alone in the Winner's class. He lies down on the bed. He signs as Tifa wasn't with him.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Tifa said that, she would rather sleep in Loser's Class then sleep in the same room with me. I really need to improve my social skills."

 **(Confessional End)**

 _Loser's class_

Tifa and Mallow lie on their beds. They weren't asleep, yet. They just stare at the ceiling.

"We're at the final three!" Mallow says excited.

"Hm. Yeah we are." Tifa said, not caring much about it.

"What are you going to do with the million?" Mallow asks.

"I need to win the million before I decided what to do with it."

Mallow turns to look at Tifa.

"So you don't know what you'll do with the prize."

Tifa thinks about what Mallow said and what she'll do for the prize. Tifa thinks about all of the good things she can do with money and pleasure that it could give her.

"Like I said. I'll think of something, if I win."

"Okay." Mallow said.

Tifa and Mallow look back to the ceiling. The room went silent, as Mallow and Tifa didn't know what to talk about. Then Mallow spoke up.

"Looks like this where the alliance ends." Mallow said.

"I knew this would happen." Tifa said not surprised.

"I just want to say that…it's been nice hanging out with you."

"It's been nice knowing you too, Mallow."

Mallow stands up from her bed and walks over to Tifa.

Tifa wonders what Mallow is going to do. Mallow spread her arms wide.

"Hug?" Mallow asks sincerely.

Tifa is touched. She stands up and give a big hug to Mallow. Their arms wrapped around the other's waists. Mallow lies on Tifa's stomach. Tifa looks down to Mallow. Tifa smiles.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Even though I hate most of the time I spend here, the times that were enjoyable was with Mallow."

 **(Confessional End)**

Mallow, Tifa, and Jack sat in the Cafeteria for one last time. For once, they sat right besides one another.

"Hey ladies." Jack said.

"Don't bother flirting." Tifa said.

"First, I just do the flirting as casual thing, nothing serious. I just want to say that it was a great game with the both of you."

Tifa and Mallow were pleasantly surprised by Jack.

"That's nice of you, Jack." Mallow said.

"But don't get me wrong, I'm still going win." Jack said.

Instead of being annoyed by Jack, Tifa and Mallow just chuckle.

"What does Chris have plan today? Big death traps, killer robots?"

"Actually, something much, much smaller in scale." Chris said. He walks into the room he sits right beside the three.

"What's the challenge?" Jack asks.

"You'll be facing something that's not deadly, but very hard. Something that you have fought with and against."

"What is it?"

Chris presses a button on his watch. All four of them were surround by blue energy. They disappeared.

The four of them reappeared in a dark room. Tifa, Jack, and Mallow now sit in three separate chairs. Chris stands a meter away from them.

"Where are we?" Mallow asks.

The lights in the room turn on. The four of them were on a stage. Dozens of people were in the audience. At the edge of the stage, all of the contestants were sitting on a stand. Sec, Sweet Tooth, and Pit weren't there.

"Your final challenge will be to convincing your fellow cast mates, to vote for you. We'll be back."

 **Alright, it's almost over.**

 **I have a poll open right now of who you want to win.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	19. The Finale Part 2

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their respective companies.**

"Excuse me." Jack said, not understanding what Chris meant.

"Your final challenge will be to convince the contestants you voted off, to vote for you."

"But I don't even know half of these people." Mallow complain.

"Don't care." Chris said. He walks to the middle of the room and sits down on a couch. He lies back.

Tifa looks to eliminated contestants and see a few of them were not there.

"We're missing a few."

"Sweet Tooth is dead. We can't find Dalek Sec anywhere. And Pit is in therapy to treat him after his encounter with the alien." Chris said.

 _Elsewhere_

Pit sits on chair in white room. He's curled up into a ball and he shakes around.

"Aliens." Pits mutters frighten

 _Back to the others._

"Captain America, you're up first."

Cap walks to the middle of the stage. He looks to Jack.

"Good to see you, Jack."

"Good to see you, Steve." Jack snaps his fingers and then points at Cap.

"You're going to tell me why the other person should win. If you can prove that the other players are better, you have my vote. Jack, you first."

"Tifa is a strong, beautiful and smart person. She bested me during some of the challenges and outsmarted me a few times."

Tifa thinks nothing of what Jack says.

And Mallow…" Jack tries to think up something nice to say about Mallow.

"…She's a great cook." Jack said.

Mallow crosses her arms and stared irritated at Jack.

Cap turns to Tifa.

"I believe Jack is an interesting person to be around, except when he's flirting with everyone on the show. He has gone through the most pain in the game. He died a few times."

"And still kicking." Jack popped that one in.

"And Mallow is very kind and good person. She helped me get this far. If it wasn't for her, then I might be on the jury."

Cap turns to Mallow.

"Tifa is so nice. She taught me a few things. She enjoyed my food and we had so much fun." Mallow speaks highly of Tifa.

Tifa is touched by Mallow's comments of her.

"Jack is okay." Mallow said.

Jack rolls his eyes.

"Thank you." Cap said.

He walks away.

Chris is disappointed by Cap's question.

"Really? That's all? Nothing personal or embarrassing?"

"No." Cap said.

"Fine. Next." Chris said.

Ruby dashes onto the stage in a flash.

"Hi guys." Ruby waves her hand.

"Hi." Mallow waves her hand.

"My question is for Jack. How do you think you treated people during the game?"

"I thought I treated my friends and allies, pretty well. My enemies…" Jack tries to think of the best thing to say.

"I treated them like an enemies."

"Would you change anything you would have done in this game?" Ruby asks.

Jack chuckles.

"Nope. I would do it the exact same way I did before. Only I would make sure that I didn't vote Yang off near the end."

"You voted my sister off!" Ruby yells.

Jack cringes.

"I shouldn't have probably said that."

"You lost my vote." Ruby said.

Ruby walks back to stands.

Jo and Lighting walk to the middle.

"Tifa, weren't voting for you." Jo said.

"Is it because Yang launched you into the air and I didn't do much to protect you? Is that why?" Tifa sounding annoyed.

"Yeah." Lighting said.

"Fine. So be it." Tifa said. She doesn't really care. She just rolls her eyes back.

"In fact, I'm not going to vote for any of you!" Jo said.

The crowd gasps.

"I don't like any of you." Jo said angrily. She points to Tifa, "You let Yang throw me into the sky…" Jo points to Jack "You flirt with everyone…." Jo points to Mallow. "I don't anything about you. But you are probably annoying!"

Jo stomps back to stands.

"What did I do?" Mallow said baffled.

Tifa and Jack shrugged.

"You two, what do you have to offer?" Lighting asks bluntly.

"I can cook." Mallow said.

Lighting puts his hand on the chin. "Sounds tempting."

"I can give advice for dating." Jack said.

"My vote is for Mallow."

Mallow jumps out of her seat and happily screams, "Yes!"

Tifa and Jack are annoyed by Mallow. Mallow notices and says "sorry."

Mallow returns to her seat.

Lighting leaves and Erza comes to replace to him. Erza has hands on her hips.

"I wish I could vote for all of you. All three of you have played a honour game, but I must choose one. It has been honour knowing you."

Erza walks away.

"That's it?" Chris said, surprised.

"Yes. I have made my choice." Erza said.

Skyla steps in.

"Skyla, how has it been?" Jack said, happy to see his friend again.

"It's been pretty good. Hang out with the other. We talked about a lot of things." Skyla said amused.

"Eh! Less socializing, please." Chris said.

"Sorry. Question to all of you, is there anyone you feel bad about voting out."

"Nope. I stand by my choices." Jack said.

Skyla is taken back by Jack's answer.

"Okay." Skyla said dumbfounded.

"I think the question that you should be asking is, would you do the game over? To which I say, I wish I spend more time making alliances besides the one I made with Sombra and Erza. Which did help, but if I made alliances, I feel like I would have been in a better place now."

"Who would you want to be in an alliance?" Skyla asks.

"If you had made it to the merge, I would chose you. Maybe try to work it out with Joker."

"Good, that's all I needed." Skyla walks back to the stands.

"You can skip me. I have already my choice." Sombra said.

"Good. Let's move on to Newt."

Newt is about to speak up, but an alarm clock interrupts him. Chris turns off the alarm clock. Chris stands up.

"Time's up. Time for the voting."

Newt sighs.

"But I didn't had a chance to go!" Joker screams.

"Too bad." Chris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

Joker growls.

"I guess I'll vote for the kid. She's a great cook. I need that."

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Jack. For stand with me till the end." Iris said.

 **(Bathroom Confessional)**

"Who do I chose?" Newt ponders.

 **(Confessional End)**

Chef walks over to Chris. Chef pass Chris a hat that has all vote in it.

Chris pulls a piece of a paper out of the hat.

"Mallow."

Mallow claps her hands. This annoys Jack.

Chris pulls out another piece of paper.

"Jack."

Jack leans back into his seat.

"Tifa."

Tifa has no reaction to her vote.

"Joker?" Chris said surprised. He then stares irritated at Joker.

"Couldn't blame a guy for trying." Joker jokes.

"Mallow, Jack, Tifa, Tifa, Mallow, Jack." Chris zooms through the votes.

Mallow, Jack, and Tifa lean forwards as they are tensed up by the votes.

"And the winner is…"

 **Tomorrow, the winner will be revealed! Vote in the poll on my page to vote for the person you want to win!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	20. The Finale Part 3

**I don't own these characters. They belong to their creators.**

We join where we left off. Everyone is on the edge of their seats to see who won.

"…Tifa!"

The audience cheers. The other contestants cheered for her, except for Joker and Sombra. They just crossed their arms in annoyance.

Tifa smiles humbly. She walks over to Chris, to grab the case that hold the million. She lifts it up into the air.

"I was so close." Mallow said sadly.

"It isn't about the journay, Mallow. It's the adventure." Jack said, to make Mallow feel better.

Chris turns to the camera.

"I hope, you enjoyed our season. It was honour to have all of you watch Total Drama Multiverse Adventures! Have a good night." Chris says loudly.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **I might make a third season.**

 **Have a nice day and in a few days, I will have behind scenes stuff.**


	21. Behind the Scenes

**Wow, that was blast. Time for some behind the scenes.**

 **I had plans to make a Fantastic Beasts and where to find them challenge. The challenge was that the players had to find a fantastic beast. However, I forget what the beasts where and the movie didn't came out on DVD yet. And no, I don't do private movies.**

 **The voting for the champion thing was more of a last minute thing. I didn't really have a plan, so I thought, might as well take it from Survivor.**

 **A few characters were suggested. They were Ruby, Yang, and Sweet Tooth.**

 **Time for something interesting stuff. I might do a third season. I want to send in characters you want to see in game.**

 **The rules are**

 **No real life people.**

 **No OCS**

 **Tell me where the Characters are from. I don't know every single character ever made, so I need to know what show/movie/Videogame/Etc that said character comes from.**

 **No characters from the past 2 seasons. I like to show a fresh cast of characters.**

 **Those are the rules. Send me your suggestions. Send me them by PM or leave it in a review. No promises on who will make it.**

 **You can also send me challenge ideas.**

 **Have a nice day**


End file.
